The love song of the red country
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Alternate Universe. Sakuno x Ryoma. The golden eyes opened in a slow motion and his heart was struck by the sight of the elf queen and her glistering scarlet gaze.
1. Chapter 1

She stood quietly, watching her own figure in front of the mirror, while the maids were finishing fixing her long hair and clothes. The young woman was wearing a long lilac silk gown with transparent long sleeves. There was a deep cleavage showing her round breasts, adorned with a big collar with emeralds. The same jewels, in smaller forms, were on her pierced and pointy ears, making a beautiful contrast with her red hair that was tight on a thick braid.

"My Queen." The deep and polite masculine voice was heard on the room, making her look away from the mirror and smile.

"Hello, Kunimitsu." A tall and fit young man stood by her side. He was wearing a dark green vest with some details in golden. He had dark brown eyes and hair and a serious expression on his handsome face. "You look so elegant."

"Doesn't he?" a shorter, smiling man also entered the room. He had blue eyes and light blond short hair. He was wearing clothes similar to the taller man.

"You are also very handsome yourself, Syuusuke." the two maids distanced themselves from her, finishing her hairdo. "I expected nothing else from my beloved counselors."

"You look exquisite, Sakuno-sama." Kunimitsu made a small reverence.

Syuusuke offered her his hand to help her stand up.

"Thank you so much for your help today."Looking at the maids, she smiled gently.

"It is an honor to serve you, My Queen!" they replied, happily, before the tree of them left the chambers.

Sakuno crossed the hallways of her castle, her counselors were following behind. It was a beautiful morning on her kingdom and she felt content. Walking into the ceremonial hall, the royal guards saluted, silently positioning themselves with their spears in continence.

After the Great War, many centuries ago, an uncountable number of humans lost their lives wanting to claim territories over the elves. The elves were extremely powerful beings, so the humans were afraid of being subdued. The human queen and the elf king on those violent times made a pact to stop the bloodshed. The rulers of both nations promised their children would be bond to each other in marriage from then on. Since many human countries had interest in being part of the elves bloodlines, they would battle between them until just one human would conquer victory.

On the last centuries, Alfsigr, the elf country, was ruled by queens and human princes and kings fought over their hands and bodies. Their marriage should result in an heir, raised solely in the elf nation. The union should happen when the heir achieved two centuries of life spam. When Sakuno turned 199, the tournament for her hand started on the human nation. She was presented to the contestants and wished them good luck before the battles started. The elf queen followed the results, until the last duel, when prince Akio defeated all his opponents.

Now, he was in front of her throne, made with intertwined vines of an ancient tree that rose from the castle grounds many centuries ago.

Akio was a tall, young human. He was shorter than Kunimitsu but taller than herself. His grey eyes looked at her, amazed, when she came closer. He had dark blue hair tight on a ponytail that reached the middle of his back and long bangs covering his forehead. He was wearing a black ceremonial kimono and it suited him well. There were a couple of strong human soldiers by his side with stoic expressions. Standing in front of him, he made a deep reverence.

"Sakuno-sama. It is an honor to finally being able to be in your presence again." Only by his voice, she knew he was a very serious and proud man.

"Akio-sama." She smiled at him. "Thank you for your bravery and your efforts on my behalf. Congratulations on your victory."

"The possibility of having you as my bride gave me strength until the end."

"Please, join me on the outer gardens; there is a special breakfast in your honor."

"Yes."

They sat under a huge willow tree. The castle was surrounded by many different trees and flowers. The queen's counselors and the prince's bodyguards stood a few meters away, giving them privacy.

Gently, Sakuno offered him some warm tea and he was drawn to the elegant movements of her hands.

"I hope it is your taste, Akio-sama."

"Thank you." he drank the drink politely. "It is very good."

"Is that from your last battle?" her scarlet eyes stopped on the bandages on his forehead, hidden by the long sleeves of his kimono.

"Ah, yes. But, do not worry, I…" before he could finish his sentence, the queen placed her hand over his arm and a warm, golden glow started to emanate from her palm.

"I am sorry you had to hurt yourself because of me." She said, with a sad look on her beautiful face. The bandage fell from his forearm and the deep cut that was still healing was completely gone.

"What…" he was very surprised. "I did not know you could do such thing."

"I can heal some wounds with my energy, as long as the person heart is still beating. It is a skill from my mother's bloodline." The red eyes were piercing his entire soul. "My powers and my body will be entirely devoted to you, Akio-sama."

He had no words. Although she was already two centuries old, she did not look any older than 18. Akio was already 25. Since he was a young boy, on the first time his eyes stopped on her figure, he wished to be by the elf queen side and worked all his life to achieve his goal. His future wife was more splendid than his wildest dreams.

"Is there anything else you wish to know from me? Or our country?" her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing in particular for this moment. We will have our entire lives to know more about each other with no hurries. But, is there anything you want to know about me as well?"

"Tell me a little more about your land, then."

"Murasaki is a small state, but we manage just fine. We survive with herds and plantation. We also sell our crops to other lands."

"I see." She offered him some chopped fruit in a small bowl. He picked up the pieces and started to eat them.

"This is very good. It is different from the fruit on our land."

"If you wish, you can take some of them when you return, after the wedding."

"It is a pity you cannot leave here. I would like to take you there someday."

"That would be lovely." Her red eyes were kind when looking at him.

"Sakuno-sama…" putting the bowl down, the human touched her hand gently and it surprised her. "Do you have any concerns about the wedding night? Even if we are bound on a peace pact, even if we barely know each other, I want you to know I will never treat you with anything but utterly respect. Your body is already precious to me."

A gush of summer wind blew around them, bringing flowers to their surroundings.

Sakuno touched his hand and brought to her heart holding it dearly, closing her eyes. He could sense her heartbeats and the warmth of her soft skin.

"I appreciate your concern, Akio-sama. I also hope we can find affection on the future we will share soon." Raising her eyes, she smiled at him. "I was very lucky to be born between parents that found love in such arrangement and I have nothing but found memories of my late father. I wish our heir can experience the same. Please, if it is possible, I want to entrust my heart on you as well."

The human king touched her face with his free hand and his thumb gently brushed on her cheek.

"Thank you so much. I will do my best."


	2. Chapter 2

Akio opened the doors of his chambers and stopped for a while, watching the beautiful woman on his futon. She had long bright blond hair and pink eyes. The moonlight was entering the room and illuminating her frame. Her round breasts were in full view, since her purple kimono had a deep cleavage.

"What are you doing here, Mizuki?" coming inside, he closed the door and started to undress.

"What do you mean? I want to know everything." Coming close, she smiled while helping him with his clothes. "How is the elf queen like? Does she look like someone who is 200 years old?"

"Not at all." He said, seriously. "She looks younger than yourself."

"That is rude, Akio." Touching his face with both of her hands, she made him look at her. "I am three years younger than you.

"Entering someone's chambers without permission is rude too."

"You never stopped me before." her arms were around his neck and she kissed him, standing on her tiptoes.

It took a while for the young king to kiss her back. His arms were around her frame and he picked her up. In a few steps they were on his bed, his large hand already on her breast, her legs embracing his hips.

"I cannot believe you are really getting married so soon. Everything is happening so fast. Just the other day you were on the arena." She whispered between kisses.

"I am merely going to obtain the prizes that are already mine."

The grey eyes narrowed with her words, before his mouth was around her nipple, making her arch her back. Her fingertips touched the many scars scattered on his skin.

Mizuki was the daughter of one of his late father's counselors. He was 15 when he started to prepare for the tournaments on behalf of the elf's queen. She would observe him for hours a day. The young prince trained like his life depended on it, skipping meals and sleep.

She feel in love with him slowly, by distance. Since a young age, Akio was quiet and reserved. The first night Mizuki entered his chambers, she wished for nothing but a kiss after confessing her feelings. Akio gave her what she wanted and also took her virginity. She belonged to him ever since.

For many times, she had hopes he would chose her, that all her love and care would bear fruit. She was the one who would take care of his body after each one of his battles. She would clean his wounds and blood. She did not know how many silent tears she had shed while seeing him hurt and in pain.

Being the king's mistress already gave her a bad reputation between the other nobles. She was ruined for other suitors. There was no future for her outside his chambers and out of his bed. She was too weak to distance herself, completely addicted with the icy grey eyes that put her skin and soul on fire.

Soon he would be with the elf's queen, claiming her body the same way he conquered hers. Would he be any different with his future wife? Would he be gentle? Sex with her was always possessive and vigorous. His hands would grab her so tight to the point of breaking. Was he going to say he loved her? Her heart hurt with the possibility.

There was a deep silence between them after they finish. Her hand caressed his chest slowly. She was laying by his side, the pink eyes watching the full moon outside, trough the opened windows.

"Akio…"

"Yes?"

"So what are you going to do about Murasaki after getting married? Your lineage on your own country is going to fade."

"This small land is just a grain of rice. I have no intentions of returning after my child with Sakuno is born."

Mizuki distanced herself from him and sat by his side. The long blond hair was hiding part of her breasts and the light bangs covered her face. She searched for courage deep inside, her chest pouring the words she desired to say for so long.

"So, let me bear your child. I want to have something of you to keep with me when you are gone. You will have an heir here. Even if you are far away, your name will not be forgotten."

"It is not possible." He replied, calmly. "I am about to mix my bloodline with the elf queen. I cannot have a bastard."

She knew he had no intention of hurting her. Akio has always been a very straightforward and rational person. There was nothing but truth on his words. Since the beginning he told her to be precautious about a pregnancy.

"I see." she felt the tears filling her eyes. "It was silly of me."

Mizuki wanted to leave that room and find a hidden corner to cry her heart out and scream. She was about to stand up to collect her scattered clothes and leave when Akio sat down, his hand grabbed her fist in a fast movement and his face was in front of her, forcing her to meet his grey eyes.

"Do not act like I delude you." His free hand caressed her flushed face. "I never made any promises."

"Akio…"

"You wished for my body and you had it as you please. If you want to end things, leave now and do not look back." His lips brushed hers. "Do not lay on this bed and offer yourself to me again."

Taking a deep breath, she felt extremely defeated. It was her last chance of being free. He had opened the cage. But, in a natural movement, hers arms were around his torso and she pressed her naked form on his, cursing herself for being so hopeless in love with a man with an unreachable heart. She kissed him one more time, calling herself stupid.

#######

"Shuichirou-san!" Sakuno smiled when the the tall elf entered the dinning saloon. "You are finally back."

He had green eyes and black long hair, tight on a high ponytail. He was wearing the military uniform of Alfsigr, an entirely black outfit made of letter with a coat of arms in the middle of his chest, bringing the flowers of the 4 states of the elf country.

"Sakuno-sama." He made a quick reverence. "I am sorry for arriving so late."

"Sit with us, General." Syuusuke showed him a place on the table. "Dinner is about to be served. You must be hungry."

"Thank you." he sat across from the shorter elf.

"How were the meetings with the representatives? Are the three of them able to come?" Kunimitsu offered him a cup of tea. Meals times were the moment the queen and her representatives would be alone. Only very special guests would be accepted on that room.

"Yes. All of them are going to be here by the morning, since the wedding ceremony will happen at sunset."

"It will be nice to see Yura-san, Amaya-san and Kayo-san." Sakuno smiled. "Thank you for your hard work, Shuichirou-san."

"Is Yura well, Shuichirou?" Syuusuke asked, with a smile, before drinking some wine.

"Ah… she…she seemed just fine." The shorter elf was amused seeing him a bit nervous. "But, what about the human king? How was the presentation? Was he proper to you? The last time I saw him he was completely covered in blood."

"He is educated and proper." Kunimitsu said, before eating some salad, politely.

"He is too serious for such a young age."

"He spent an entire year fighting for his life on the arenas, Syuusuke. You cannot defeat so many opponents being easy-going."

"So what is your excuse for such sobriety, dear Kunimitsu?"

His teasing made Sakuno giggled.

"You two…" Shuichirou smiled at them, until the queen's hand over his called his attention. "My Queen?"

"I would like to ask you something, General." She smiled gently at him. "It would bring me much joy."

"What is it, Sakuno-sama? I would do anything for you." he replied, a little concerned.

"Would you walk by my side on the wedding entrance and deliver me to Akio-sama? Like my father would."

"My Queen…." Shuichirou was extremely touched. "I do not deserve such honor."

"You were my mother's closest friend and a good friend to my father as well. After he was gone, you have always taken good care of me. I am forever grateful for all your services for our family and our people." Sakuno smiled. "I am the one who has the great honor of having you by my side."

His hand touched her hair and she looked at him, his green eyes were filled with care and love.

"Thank you for inviting me. Is there anything else you wish for your wedding day?"

Before she could answer, the doors of the dining room were opened abruptly by one of the soldiers; startling them and making them stand up quickly.

"General, My Queen, I am sorry for interrupting your dinner."

"It is okay. Tell us what happened."

"We found a human on the outskirts of the royal forest, My Queen. He is badly wounded and…"

"What are you waiting for?" Sakuno stepped forward and looked at the guard seriously. "Bring him to me."

"But, Sakuno-sama, it may be an enemy…"

"We can think about this later, Kunimitsu." She looked at her counselors before starting to leave the room. "No humans will die in my country if I can avoid it."


	3. Chapter 3

A terrible headache reached the young human and he touched his forehead.

"Are you all right?" the feminine voice made him aware he was not alone.

The golden eyes opened in a slow motion and his heart was struck by the sight of the elf queen and her glistering scarlet gaze, under the fire of some small lamps scattered around the room.

Sakuno looked at him with a smile, but he jumped from the bed.

"Where I am?!" soon, his head hurt again and he kneeled down, in pain. Only then, the young man realized he was completely naked. Pulling the sheets from the bed over his hips, there was a deep shade of red on his face.

"What are you doing?" the elf queen rushed to his side. She did not mind about his nakedness. "You almost die, you cannot do sudden movements. Please, return to bed."

"Who are you?!" a golden eye interrogated her between his black bangs.

"I am Sakuno. You are in Aubree, the capital of the elf country. You were bleeding at the forest. There was a bad injury on your head and you had a deep cut on your stomach." Offering her hand to him, she smiled kindly. "Please, I will not hurt you. Do not be afraid."

It took him a while to accept her words. He returned to bed and touched his stomach and head, looking for the injuries she had mention.

"There is nothing here."

"I healed you." sitting in front of him, she showed him the power from her hand, the warm golden glow coming from her fingers. "Your clothes were ruined, so I had to discard them, but there are new ones over there." She pointed to a small furniture. "The impact on your head was too strong. Do you remember your name?"

"Ryoma." The golden eyes finally looked straight at her.

"Where are you from? How did you get so hurt?"

"I…." putting his palm on his forehead, he felt extremely frustrated. "I can't remember. Everything is a blur."

"It is okay." She touched his hand. "You will probably feel better after a good night of sleep. You can stay as long as you want. I am glad you were able to wake up so quickly."

He felt a little ashamed at her words and averted his gaze.

"You must be hungry, right, Ryoma?"

"I am not hungry at all." His stomach betrayed him, growling loudly. The queen giggled at his face. Standing up, she picked up a small tray with some fruits her maids had left there was also a bowl of soup and some small bread. Sakuno sat on the bed, in front of him, offering the soup.

"Here. Be careful." He drank the rich liquid and felt incredible relieved and thankful. After finishing, he put the bowl down and looked shyly at her.

"Thank you very much."

"You are welcome." she observed him eating the bread. He was the third human she have ever had contact in all her life and the queen was a little curious. Even not knowing his age, she could see he was very young. He had soft facial features and a fit and lean body.

"So, you are an elf." He said, after finish eating and putting the tray on the floor.

"Yes. Well, half of it. My father was a human like you."

"I've never met an elf before, or half of one."

"There will be many of us tomorrow here. If you are feeling better, you can meet plenty of them."

"What is happening tomorrow?"

"I am going to get married." There was a lovely blush on her cheeks.

"You seem rather young to do such thing." His words made her giggle.

"Perhaps." Standing up, she fixed the covers over him. "I need to go now. Please, try to rest. We will see each other in the morning."

"Hm." Before she could leave, Ryoma touched her hand and she looked at him, surprised. "Thank you so much, Sakuno. For everthying. I am sorry for yelling before."

"Sleep well, Ryoma."

He took a deep breath after she left the room, pressing his hand on his head again, searching for any clues about what happened. He couldn't remember anything, no dates, no names, no faces. He felt like someone had stolen all his previous life. Touching his chest one more time, he could sense the beating of his anxious heart. Stricken by absolute tiredness, he fell asleep, wishing he could regain his memories soon.

When Sakuno closed the door of Ryoma's room, her counselors were waiting anxiously on the hall. She had prohibited them to interrogate the human, since it would be too much to take in. Shuichirou was in front of her, worried.

"Are you all right? Did he do something to you?!"

"Not at all." She smiled, trying to put him at ease.

"Did he tell you what happened to him?"

"He does not remember, Syuusuke. His head is still hurting, so I told him he could stay until he feels better."

"A human man on the castle?" Kunimitsu was surprised. "But, My Queen, you are going to get married tomorrow. You should not worry with such things."

"What kind of queen would I be if I let him be alone and with no memories? There is plenty of room and food to spare; he is not going to be a hassle. Do you not agree with me?"

"I agree with you, Sakuno-sama." Syuusuke smiled. "It will be interesting having another human around. After all, Akio-sama will not stay long after the wedding. It would be a good chance for you to learn more about them."

"Are you against it, General?"

"I wish to speak with him, if it is all right with you. At least, to be sure he is not a threaten."

"Kunimitsu?" she smiled at him and he sighed, defeated.

"I also wish to speak with the human. He must learn how to behave and address to you while he stays."

"Thank you."

"My Queen, you should go to bed now. It is going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes. Good night to you all. See you by the morning."

#######

Ryoma finished dressing himself with the clothes Sakuno gave him and looked at the mirror. It was a beautiful dark green vest with black pants. Listening to her voice, he went to the room's balcony and looked down. He did not recognize the young woman. Sakuno's red hair was tight on bun and her scarlet eyes were dead serious while she attacked the tall man with small blades on her hands. She was wearing a short and tight attired, her long legs appearing completely. Her skin seemed almost translucent on the bright day light. The black haired elf just dodged her attacks, using a long blade sword.

The female elf tried to kick his face, but he grabbed her leg and town her back. She stopped with her bare feet buried deep on the grass and smiled at him, before attacking again. It was almost too fast for the human's eyes. At one point, Sakuno was able to make him retreat on some steps, but as she was aiming for his throat, Shuichirou waved his long sword to her heart.

At the moment, Ryoma jumped from the first floor, between them, only one golden eye appearing from the long bangs, holding a metal poker from the fireplace. Without saying anyting, the young human attacked the General, ruthless.

"Ryoma, stop!" Sakuno asked, with no response. It was like he was possessed. He continued to strike Shuichirou and his movements were fast, full of fury and precise.

"It is enough." Shuichirou punched his abdomen, making him finally stop.

Sakuno ran to their side, holding the human, which was coughing and trying to breathe again.

"Shuichirou-san, it was too much!" touching his face, she looked at him. "Ryoma, are you okay?!"

"Sakuno…" he tried to respond. "What… happened?"

"What were you trying to do?" Shuichirou grabbed him by his shirt and made him look at him.

"I…." he could not find words to respond.

"Sakuno-sama!" Syuusuke rushed to their side. "What happened?"

"Ryoma, stay still, I will make it better." Putting her hand over his stomach, it started to glow and he could feel it healing.

"He attacked me." Shuichirou looked at the shorter elf.

"He probably tought you were trying to hurt Sakuno-sama."

"Are you okay, Ryoma?"

"Yes. Thank you." standing up with her help, he looked at the elves, confused. "I really did not remember what happened. It was like my mind shutdown. I am very sorry."

"It is okay. Let's all go have breakfast and calm down."

While hey were walking, Ryoma could hear all the whisperes coming from the other elves. When reaching the dinning room, Kunimitsu was there with two other maids.

"Sakuno-sama, what…"

"Please, Ryoma, sit down. Eat something." Smiling at him, she pointed at the table by her side.

"Hm." He obeyed, noticing the unpleasant look the two elves had over him.

"You three, sit down as well." She smiled at her counselors.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Shuichirou asked, after the maids served him breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Kunimitsu was confused.

"He attacked Shuichirou, but he does not seem to remember it."

"I truly don't. I am sorry." Putting a hand in front of his face, he was worried. "It is like my mind doesn't belong to me anymore."

"We cannot have such person on the castle. What if he tries to attack someone else? Or even you, Sakuno-sama?"

"Ryoma will not do such a thing." She replied, seriously to Shuichirou. "His thoughts are just confused."

"But to be able to make the General loose his composure and attack you directly, you must have very good skills." Syuusuke smiled. "We could use you around."

"Do not speak nonsense, Syuusuke." The green eyes were hard. "We know nothing about him."

"I am very sorry." The young human looked down, feeling extremely unwelcomed.

"General." Her tone of voice made them silent. "I felt Ryoma's heart. He does not have an ill nature. Do you not believe in me?"

"It was not what I meant, Sakuno-sama, I am just…"

"You are worried and I appreciate it." she smiled gently at him "But, for now, let's just welcome him. We will have a wedding in a few hours; we cannot have such ceremony with bad feelings. Let's eat, shall we?"

"I need to settle some details. The representatives are going to arrive soon. If you excuse me." Kunimitsu made a polite reverence.

"You can go, Kunimitsu."

"I also need to check if the security is proper, Sakuno-sama." Shuichirou said.

"You can also leave, General." She smiled at Ryoma and Syuusuke. "It seems it will only be the three of us, then."

After finishing breakfast, Sakuno asked Syuusuke to stay with Ryoma for a while,since she was going to get ready for her wedding. He took the human to take a stroll on the gardens, so they could have some privacy and not interrupt the servants work.

"She is a queen?!"

"Sakuno-sama is the queen of all elves." He was really surprised at his shock. "Didn't she tell you about it?"

"Not at all. I did find strange the way you talked to her, but I just assumed you elves are very polite." Syuusuke chuckled at his words.

"You are really slow."

"So, you are a prince or something?"

"I am her counselor. I was good friends with her mother before, just like Kunimitsu. Shuichirou, too."

"They do not want me here."

"Kunimitsu's was born with a displeased face, do not worry. But, Shuichirou watches over Sakuno-sama since she was born. Being the General is also a heavy burden, so he has to think about everything concerning our queen and the country.

"Is she really getting married today?"

"Yes. To Akio-sama. He is going to be here soon. He won her hand on a tournament. He is the strongest king of the human country at this point."

"I see." He looked around the garden while hey were talking. It was such a beautiful place, so many high trees and flowers. "We are in the capital of the elf country, right? Aubree."

"That is right. We are composed of 4 states. Aubree being the capital, also called the Red Country. Our official symbol is the poppy flower." He pointed to the crest embroidered on the right sleeve of his clothes. "There are large fields of them all around the land. We have also the Blue Country, Viorel, with hydrangeas; Alani, the Orange Country, filled with sunflowers and Ljubica, the Violet Country, which is self-explanatory."

"It seems a lot to deal with."

"It sure is." Standing in front of Ryoma, Syuusuke narrowed his blue eyes as investigating his. "Ryoma-kun, although Sakuno-sama said she saw no evil intentions on your heart, as her conselour, I have the duty of making you aware of your situation. You are an unknown human near our beloved queen. I truly hope you do not make her regreat her kidness and hospitaly towards you." His voice and expression were dangerous. "She is a very sweet and pure soul, but do not be fooled. Even the most beautiful roses have thorns. So, please, do not create any problems for her and the country. Otherwise, Sakuno-sama will take your heart out with her bare hands."

The summer wind blew around them, breaking the silent with the sound of the rustling leaves. Ryoma's black hair moved, but his golden eyes were unwavering and he looked seriously to the blue ones.

"I may not know who I am right now, Syuusuke-san, but I will never do anything against Sakuno. You have my word."

"Good." His expression changed again to one of his usual smiles. "Come, I will show you where you can watch the ceremony. You must return to your room now, but you can come out at sunset."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakuno watched the landscape and took a deep breath. Everything was about to change after that sunset. She was going to be a wife. Soon, she was also going to be the mother of the heir. Although the training to be a queen happened so very early on her life, the weight of such responsibilities were never so clear and heavy over her shoulders.

Her mother, Queen Sayuri, used to always tell her daughter she was the proof how her father, Katsuo, had healed her heart, even though things were not smooth when they first got married.

Katsuo was a gentle and kind man. He had the most honest smile. Being the third prince of a south human land, nothing was expected from him. It was a big shock to everyone when he decided to duel for the elf queen. He was badly wounded on the last fight, being saved by Sayuri, who poured her healing energy on his body. Katsuo would always tell people about how, on the edge of death, his eyes were once opened to the vision of the queen and how it was love at first sight, even though she pushed him to the floor as soon as realizing he was out of risk.

Sayuri was fierce and wild. Her mother had been terribly abused by her human husband and her mind was too broken to take care of her own daughter. She couldn't even look at the little princess and Sayuri never knew about a mother's love. Short after the baby was born, the queen took her own life. For Sayuri, the peace pact and that kind of marriage was nothing but absolute hell.

The first time Katsuo tried to touch her, she bit his hand and made him bleed profusely, to the absolute horror of Kunimitsu and the general. Syuusuke just laughed at the poor human's bad luck.

It took him a long time to conquer the queen's heart, but it was all worthy. Sayuri loved him deeply and their bond was even stronger after Sakuno was born, on the third spring of their marriage.

Her father passed away quietly, at the age of 89, holding her mother's hand. Although it was a long life for a human, for the elves were just a speck of time and he was missed dearly. Katsuo not only conquered the elf's queen, but he was respected and well-liked throughout the entire country.

Since the peace pact, when the elves bloodline mixed with the humans, the lifespan of the queens were very short, not going past 400 years old. On her deathbed, Sayuri wipped her daughter's tears and told her it was a small price to pay for peace. Also, she would be reunited with her father soon and that alone was bliss.

"Mother, Father, I wish you were here with me now." She talked to herself.

"They are always going to be with you." Shuichirou's voice made her smile. He entered her chamber and stopped when seeing her.

The queen was using a long light green dress with bare shoulders and transparent short sleeves. There was a long dress tail coming from her waist. Her hair was tight on a braid and a delicate white gold crown adorned her head. There was a small poppy flower made of ruby on the center of it. Red carmine was on her lips and she was absolute stunning.

"You look so beautiful, Sakuno-sama." Shuichirou said, overwhelmed. "Sayuri and Katsuo-san would be very proud of you."

"Thank you, Shuichirou-san." She came close and touched his hand. "I hope I can fulfill my new duties properly."

"Let's go? Everyone is waiting for you already."

"Yes, General."

########

Ryoma crossed the hallways quietly. There was no one around and he reached the room Syuusuke told him quickly, entering and closing the door silently. The curtains to the balcony were almost closed and he found it better that way. Looking down, he saw the royal gardens and many elves scattered there. They all looked so proper and dignified.

He was finally able to see Syuusuke and Kunimitsu. The shorter elf looked up and smiled at him without anyone noticing. They were near an old elf with a long white bear. Was he the priest?

Suddenly, the soft harp music that started to play pulled him out of his thoughts and Sakuno appeared, holding Shuichirou's arm. She smiled at all the guests and they made a reverence to her.

The golden eyes were wide when seeing her.

"She really is a queen." He told himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the unknown human across from the conselours. Akio was quiet and serious while waiting for his wife. He was wearing black hakma, a montsuki with a dark green haori, in honor of his bride and her country.

The young king could not take his eyes from her when she finally was in front of him. The General exchanged some words to him and kissed Sakuno's face before she held the human's hand.

When seeing him by her side, Ryoma felt a sharp pain on his head, making him fell on his knees. It was worse than anything before. Cold sweat took his entire body and he sat down. Looking at his shaking hands, he desperately wished he could understand what was happening.

######

The ceremony was fast. Akio and Sakuno exchanged their vows, talking about duty, respect and future.

Many guests came close to wish happiness and prosperity to the newlyweds and Sakuno presented the human king to them.

A trio of female elves came close and one of them hugged Sakuno tight.

"Sakuno-chan!" she had short brown hair and copper eyes. "You look so beautiful!"

"It is nice to see you, Kayo-san." Looking at the other two, she smiled. "Yura-san, Amaya-san."

"My Queen." The tall elf with dark blue eyes and silver hair said, gently, looking at Akio. "Congratulations on your wedding, in behalf of Viorel. I brought blue diamonds from our mines. I hope you like them."

"Thank you for your kindness." Akio replied, politely.

"Isn't he handsome?" the female elf with purple eyes and hair and a curvy figure looked at him with a sly smile. "Good pick, Sakuno-sama. In the name of Lubjica, we offer you the amethysts of our land."

"There are also the zircons from Alani."

The three women made a reverence.

"We wish the royal couple much happiness and a healthy heir."

"Thank you so much." The queen replied, before the couple was taken by Kunimitsu to speak to other guests.

Syuusuke got close to Yura and offered her a cup of wine.

"Would you give me the pleasure of your company?"

"Thank you, Syuusuke." They were close friends from a long time.

"So, did Shuichirou talked to you yet?"

"Not really." She smiled before drinking. "He is treating me like I was invisible for a long time already. I am sure that, if it was not his duty, he would never go to Viorel. For the entire meeting he did not even look straight at me."

"Can you blame him? Being so proper and such, he must feel very guilty."

"I was the one left alone and naked on his bed." She looked at the dark liquid with a smile. "Shouldn't I be the one bothered by it?"

Syuusuke giggled at her words.

"Indeed, my dear friend."

########

Night came quickly and after a couple of hours, the reception ended completely.

Sakuno talked to Akio and ask him to head to her chambers. She still had some things to solve with her counselors. Taken by a maid, he arrived at her room and looked around. Everything was so elegant. Her bed was very wide, covered in satin sheets and pillows. Since there was some food there waiting, he started to eat by himself, while waiting for his wife.

Sakuno dismissed the maids and took a bath by herself. The warm water was scented with flower oils and goat's milk. She blew a small bubble from her hands and smiled, pleased that the ceremony and reception ran smoothly. She knew how much effort her counselors and the entire staff of the castle had put it on her wedding day.

Looking up, she wondered how her husband was feeling. He was so quiet during everything. The queen wished they could have some more time together, before that night. She felt her cheeks hot, realizing she was going to see him naked soon. He was so handsome and, being a warrior, he would probably have a nice body.

Akio said she should not worry about the wedding night, but how could she not? She was a virgin, like the law demanded. Would she going to be able to please him? Looking down, she wondered if her proportions were appealing enough for him.

"We still have to think about the heir." She told herself. "I wonder if it will happen quickly."

Going down the water, she blew some bubbles in frustration. There was still so much to worry about.

#######

"Akio-sama." Sakuno entered her chambers and she was wearing nothing but a white silk robe. He was watching the moon on her balcony and turned around when hearing her voice.

Her husband could see the roundness of her breasts, her curvy waist and other details of her body. Her red hair was completely loose, going past her tights. The young king noticed there was some hesitance on her eyes and he got close, touching her face.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Not at all." She averted her eyes, feeling embarrased. "I am just a little nervous."

Putting her hand over his chest, Akio looked gently at her. Sakuno could feel his quick heartbeats under her fingers.

"Can you feel it? This is not my usual self."

"Akio-sama…" his grey eyes were so beautiful.

"Call me by my name. There is no need for formalities anymore. Can I call you by your name as well?"

"Yes, Akio." Smiling, Sakuno caressed his jaw line. Slowly, Akio kissed his wife and embraced her delicate frame inside his arms. Feeling the queen reciprocate the kissing, he picked her up from the floor and, a few steps, gently, placed her on the bed, without breaking the kiss. She was so soft and warm. He felt her fingers pressing his clothes and she made the kiss deeper and more intimate, offering her tongue to his. With a slow and single pull, he opened the belt of her robe, revealing her nakedness. Akio kissed her on her collarbone and whispered with a sensuous voice.

"You smell so sweet."

She did not answer. Sakuno felt her insides melt when he kissed the space between her breasts and his hand gently touched her, teasing her nipple. His mouth reached the other piece of flesh and the queen moaned his name.

Akio was never too interested in sex. It was a good way of relax his body and mind, but nothing beyond that. Everything he knew, he learned with Mizuki, her body, her reactions and demands. It was a pleasant activity, but he would not waist much effort on it. But, finally being able to touch the elf queen and make her cry his name in pleasure, he felt more powerful than ever.

Sakuno's fingers went inside his dark hair while he scattered kisses all over her lower abdomen and hipbones. Her thighs were firm and round. He wanted to make her feel more. Two fingers slid inside of her and his mouth sucked between her legs. Her entire body trembled at that unknown and delicious feeling.

He noticed her eyes were shut and her breathing was fast and deep. It took him a while to make her climax and he caressed her flushed and sweaty face, her body was still shaking.

"Are you all right?"

"What did you do to me?" it took her a while to be able to ask the question.

"A maiden first time hurts." He brushed her sweaty bangs away from her forehead. "I wanted you to feel good first."

"I want you to feel good, too." The way she looked at him was so damn sweet. Kissing him again, Akio felt Sakuno's hands starting to undress him and he let her do as she pleased.

She stopped for a while, watching his nakedness between the shadows of her room. He had uncountable scars on his body. Some were small and superficial, other were very deep. Touching them, her eyes smarted with tears, imagining the kind of pain he had to endure.

"All of these…" she lowered her head. "Are because of me?"

"Do not feel guilty about it." he said, touching her chin and making her look at him again. "Those are the proofs I survived, a reminder I was able to be here with you. I carry them with nothing but pride."

'I will make it worthy, I promise you." the queen kissed him one more time, gently, pressing her body on his and giving him permission.

He positioned himself and noticed she was already very hot and wet. He breathed deeply with the scalding feeling of rubbing himself on her soft folds.

Sakuno closed her eyes when her husband entered her. Instinctively, she widened her legs a little bit more, to better accommodate him.

"It really hurts!" the queen thought to herself. Were all humans that big? After a moment that seemed like centuries, Akio touched her face and she opened her eyes slowly, looking at her husband. His grey eyes were heavy and glistering with desire and Sakuno's heart felt tight.

The elf queen felt tears on her eyes but was able to hold them back. How could such feared warrior be so gentle, she asked herself. Her arms were around his torso, embracing him and her legs were around his hips. During those longs moments on that full moon's night, Sakuno gave herself to him and Akio glady accepted it, claiming her body entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

Yura drank another cup of wine, slowly. She was sitting on the gardens, by herself, enjoying the silence and the night's breeze. How many years have been since she was appointed to live in Viorel? Too many already, she smiled at herself. It was a good and simple life on the small town near the sea. She would supervise the commercial ship trades and other administrative matters.

"Oh, I am sorry." Shuichirou appeared on the garden and it surprised her. "I did not know there was someone here at this time."

"Hello, General." She smiled at him and he blushed. "Do not worry. Please, sit with me. Would you like some wine?" there was a small bottle near her.

"I do not drink anymore, thank you." he sat by her side and Yura noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. Katsuo would have definitely cried seeing his daughter so lovely." She knew talking about the queen would ease his mood.

"Wasn't she?" he smiled. "Time sure flies. I still remember the first time she was just a small baby, being present to the court. I am getting old."

"Aren't we all?" the blue eyes were gentle over him. They have known each other since their younger days. She was just a little bit older than the late queen, being one of her bodyguards when they were young. Shuichirou was their teacher back then.

"Yura…" his and the look on his handsome face were serious. "I was supposed to say this to you a long time ago, but I just could not find the right words. I am very sorry for what happened. I regret it deeply and I am very ashamed."

She drank another cup of wine, before the blue eyes interrogated him.

"What are you ashamed of, Shuichirou? Spending the night with me or disappearing right after?" the General has no words to respond, just averting his eyes. She giggled at him. "Do not worry. What could I expect from a grieving man? We were all here to Sayuri's funeral." There was sadness on her smile. "We were both highly intoxicated and you had just lost the love of your life. She got married with another man, had a child and you were never able to say anything out of duty. Then, she was gone too soon. I was her friend and it hurt me deeply. I cannot even imagine how harder it was for you."

"That was not it!"

"Ah, really?" the blue eyes narrowed at him and she grabbed his wrist. "What is the name of your sword, General? Show her to me, now."

He could not reply. It was frightening how easily she could read his heart.

Taking a deep breath, she released him. The elf drank again, a long and big sip.

"We got drunk, you used my body and I used yours. That is all. Please, do not say you regret it. It hurts my pride as a woman. I am sorry if it was so horrible to you, but…"

"It was not horrible at all!" he was sincere. "I regret how I treated you, I panicked when seeing you on my bed. I did not know what to do." Touching her hand, the general looked at her. "I was afraid you were going to hate me."

Yura's laughed echoed on the garden and he was confused.

"Aren't you silly? I achieved something I wanted for a long time, how could I hate you?"

"Yura…" her soft hand touched his cheek and the blue eyes shone under the moonlight.

"Thank you, General, for fulfilling my wish. Even if for just one night. I will treasure it forever."

##########

"Is your body all right?" Akio asked, gently touching his wife's hair.

"Yes." She smiled at him. Just after they finish, he brought her to lay on his chest.

"That is good." He kissed her forehead. "It was only this time, it will not hurt anymore."

The queen sat down on his body and looked at him, her hands on his hard stomach.

"Akio, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Yesterday my guards found a human on the forest. He was badly hurt and they brought him to me. I was able to save him, but he has no memories of what happened and about himself, except for his name. He is living on the castle for now.

"You brought a unknown person to your home?" he sat down as well, his hands on her waist. "That is dangerous."

"He is not dangerous. While I healed him, I felt his heart. There is nothing bad." She touched his face and looked into the grey eyes, trying to undo the worried look on them.

"You are able to do such thing?" he was surprised. "Did you see my heart as well?"

"I can only do such thing if I use a lot of energy." Looking at her hands, she remembered her fear when seeing the young human covered in blood.

"Why did you care about someone you don't even know? Even if you say he is not a bad person, you still do not know why he was attacked and left alone."

"What do you mean?" it was the first time he saw his wife's upset expression. "I am a queen. Everyone in this country is family. I have a duty to take care of them all. Even if he is a foreigner, being in my lands, he is my responsibility." As a king, you serve your people too, right?"

"That is right." He placed a small kiss on her lips. "But do not risk yourself in the future. Not everyone has a good heart. I say this out of concern for you."

"I understand." Hugging him, she made him lay down again. "Do not worry."

"Do you want me to check if any human states are missing him?"

"Can you?" she smiled.

"Yes." He caressed her face. 'As soon as I return, I will do it."

"When do you have to return?"

"I can stay tomorrow with you. If you wish so, I can also spend the night."

"I would like that very much." Sakuno's fingertips brushed her husband's cheek, before placing another gentle kiss on his lips.

########

There was blood everywhere while Ryoma walked in a dark place. It was dripping from the walls and a red river touching his feet. He touched the walls and felt the warm liquid on his fingers. Looking at his clothes, he was wearing a black and just outfit. Starting to run from the darkness, the young man heard screams, from different people, echoing in the tunnel and penetrating his head.

Waking up startled, sweat was running down his face. His dark bangs were glued to his forehead and his heart was about to jump out of his chest. What was that horrible vision? Was he losing his mind?

Ryoma raised from the bed and went to the bath area. He took a cold bath, trying to calm down.

He got dress with fresh clothes that were placed on the furniture for him. This time it was a light blue vest and a darker tone of pants.

Leaving the room, he crossed the hallway saying good morning to the servants that continued to whisper on his back.

The human heard voices on the dining room and looked there. Syuusuke smiled when seeing him.

"Ryoma-kun, good morning. Please, joy us." He was having breakfast with Kunimitsu, Shuichirou and three unknown female elves.

"Is that the human you were talking about?!" the younger elf asked, surprised.

"Yes, Kayo-san." Kunimitsu drank some tea. "This is Ryoma, he is the Queen's guest."

"Good morning." He said, politely, coming close to the table and sitting on the place Syuusuke showed him. The two female elves looked at him, interested.

"How is your head this morning?" Shuichirou asked. "Did you remember anything else?"

"Not at all. I am sorry." He couldn't tell them about his nightmare. They already think he was a treat. Dreaming about blood and screams would not improve his image. "Where is Sakuno?"

"It is Sakuno _-sama_." Kunimitsu corrected him. "Please, address her properly."

"The Queen was the one who allowed him to call her by her name, Kunimitsu." Syuusuke smiled. "Just let him be."

"But…"

"Your eyes are magnificent." Amaya looked intensely at him. "They look like valuable gems."

"Ayama-san, is too early to flirt. We did not even finish breakfast yet." Yura said, eating some fruit. "You are making him uncomfortable."

"Good morning." Sakuno appeared, with a smile. Akio was by her side. All of them stood up and made a reverence, Ryoma was a little too slow. "Please, be at ease."

"Good morning to you all." The young king said, seriously, before sitting by his wife's side. His eyes stopped on the other human. "You must be Ryoma. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." he replied, quietly.

"Ryoma, did you sleep well? Was dinner at your taste?" the queen asked, gently.

"Yes, thank you."

"I will be returning home tomorrow. I will search if anyone on the human lands is looking for you. Maybe someone knows who you are."

"I really appreciate it." He answered, sincerely. A sensation of awkwardness invaded his insides for all the time he was close to the human king.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Sakuno-sama, how was the honeymoon?" Amaya asked, holding her hands. "Was the human able to make you feel good?"The young queen blushed terribly by the question and there was a long silence. All elves were alone on the meeting room. She had told Akio her mornings belong to her duties and the counselors would always show her some reports about the country. Since the representatives were also there, they took the opportunity to share the news.

"Amaya-san, this is a private matter." Yura scolded her. "Be a little more sensitive, please."

"Do not say ask such things in front of the General, Amaya-san." Syusuuke smiled, amused. Shuichirou was even more embarrassed than Sakuno. "It is not good for a father to hear such things."

"I am only trying to know if she needs some guidance!" Ayama complained. "She has no women close to her here, only these useless guys." Pointing at the counselors, she made a face. "What those three could know about romance? Kunimitsu-san is married to his work; Syuusuke-san is a flirter and the General…"

"I think is time for us to carry on with our meeting, shall we?" Kunimitsu interrupted her.

He was also very uncomfortable with the subject.

######

Akio was laying on his wife's bed, looking at the ceiling. Just after breakfast, she had told him about her daily routine, having meetings during the morning period. Since all the representatives were there, she would be probably be busy until lunch time, so she told him to do as he pleased. He was not used to so many people around, so he went back to her chambers.

Since his father had passed, the Murasaki's castle was almost completely empty. Most of his counselors and families had moved out. Mizuki was the only one who stayed behind, asking her father permission to look after the young king, so he wouldn't be completely alone just with 4 servants.

It was very strange, having such free time. On the last 10 years he did nothing but training. His body and mind were not used to such easy going life. There were many things to solve on his country. On his absence, he put the captain of guard in the command. Actually, since he enrolled on the tournament, he did little as a king. Winning was his only real concern.

He remembered the heat and softness of Sakuno's body. He was the only man who would ever hear her moans filled with pleasure and to hold her perfect body. If it was up to him, she wouldn't leave that room on that morning. The elf queen wouldn't even get dressed again. Akio wanted to continue to embrace her, to make her skin tremble again as she muffled his name on a passionate kiss and being sure his child was growing inside her.

Yes. Winning the right of being her husband was only the first part of it. Now, he needed to impregnate her. At least, this time, it was a more enjoyable task.

#######

Ryoma was restless inside his room. He wanted to talk to Sakuno and tell her about his nightmare. She would not judge him, he was sure of it. But, he felt suffocated with all the eyes on breakfast time analyzing his every move and words, so he just remained quiet.

Watching the way Sakuno looked at her husband, he felt relieve. Syuusuke said it was an arranged married, but was it truly? She seemed happy and relaxed around him.

How many people did he have to kill to be her husband? Ryoma asked himself. His head did not hurt anymore, but he was not at ease with the sight of those grey eyes watching him.

He felt frustrated again, as searching for answers while not even knowing what kind of questions he was supposed to ask himself.

#######

It was already night when they finally left the council room. There were many reports to read and discuss and plans to be made for the next seasons. Sakuno decided about the crops, the food distribution during winter and the states' income from selling to each other and to human lands. Alfsigr has always been a prosperous and rich country and it was her job as queen to be sure everyone would have enough to a proper life.

As the meeting had finished, her counselors left to solve the arrangements to take the representatives to their respective homes. Kayo and Yura followed them. As Amaya was about to leave the room, Sakuno called her name and the older elf noticed her shyness.

"What is it, My Queen?"

"What you said before…" there was a light flush on her cheeks. "About me needing some knowledge about romance, I… I do have some questions."

"Oh, really?" she was very amused as sitting down and calling her to sit with her. "How can I help you? Did the human displease you in any way?"

"Not at all!" Sakuno shook her hands and, soon, she averted her eyes. "My husband, he is… very, very talented."

"I see. Well, it is expected. He is a fine specimen. I would love to see him smile, but, the serious façade is good on a king, too."

"I was nervous about last night, but he was very gentle towards me. He did not rush into things." The queen smile to herself. "Everything is still so new, but I would like to know how I can please him too." The scarlet eyes looked innocent at the violet country elf. "Do you think I am being improper?"

"Of course not! Soon you are going to be carry the heir, so, at least, you two should enjoy these times together." Holding her hands, she smiled gently. "Sex is a good thing, Sakuno-sama. It is not only to fulfill duties and making a child. It must be nice for the both of you. I will teach you one thing or two to make things more interesting for you and the human king."

#########

Akio was on the bathtub. He did not remember the last time he was able to take such a long and warm bath. His long dark blue hair was completely loose and his head was resting on the bathtub edge.

"Akio?" Sakuno's voice made him open his eyes. "Can I join you?"

"Of course." He sat down straight as seeing her coming close. There was a small towel in front of her body and it was not even enough to try hiding her beautiful figure. Her hair was tight on a bun. She entered the warm water and sat on the other side.

"Did you have dinner already? I am sorry it took me so long to be free."

"I did. Were you able to solve everything?"

"Yes. I should bring the representatives here more often, it would be easier that way. There was much to discuss."

"It is a good idea." Looking at her so distant, her husband offered his hand. "Sakuno, please, come here."

As she touched his hand, he pulled her close to sit between his legs, her back on his fit chest.

"Are you still nervous around me?"

"Not at all." She answered, sincerely. "It is just, I do know many things about you yet."

"What do you wish to know?"

"Small things, only." Smiling to herself, she felt safe inside his arms. "I did not know if you would like me so close in the bathtub, for example."

"I always want you close." He whispered, as kissing her naked shoulders. "What else?"

The Queen turned around and smiled at him.

"What kinds of food do you like? What is your favorite color? What are the things you like to do on your free time?"

"I do not have answer for such things." He answered after a little while. "My mother died when I was born and my father blamed me for it. I would only eat with the servants since he did not want to see my face. I could not ask for anything otherwise he would scream and beat me. When I decided on going to the tournament, that was my whole life up until now."

"I am sorry, I did not know." she felt silly and guilty of making him speak such things.

"I do not mind. He died just after I started to train. Such hardships shaped me into who I am today. But, I am sorry. You ended up getting married to a boring man."

"You are not such a thing." Cupping her husband's face, she kissed him and her body got close. "You are remarkable, Akio. There are many other things I would like to know about you. The good ones and the bad, too. I also want us to create new experiences and memories together."

"That sounds good."

Sakuno kissed him again, her breasts were pressed on his chest and her husband deepened the kiss. Her hands wondered on his wet skin, until she gently touched his manhood that was already alert, making him tremble. She massaged him the way Amaya had told her and he signed, his mouth opened on her neck. Her own body was starting to react to his pleasure and she whispered on her husband's ear.

"Let's go to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning, Ryoma." Sakuno smiled, as seeing him on the breakfast room. "You are early today."

"Good morning." Coming close, he sat across from her. Strangely, no one of the elves were with her. "You are early yourself. Is everything okay? Where is everybody?"

"Syuusuke and Kunimitsu are dealing with some shipment. Shuichirou traveled again, to take the representatives home."

"I see." a maid served him with some bread and cheese, politely. She did the same with the queen.

"Thank you so much. You can leave us now, please." Sakuno smiled at her.

"And your husband?" the young human asked, shyly, before starting to eat.

"He left before dawn." She drank a cup of tea slowly. "He will be back in a few days. There are things on his kingdom to solve as well. But, tell me about yourself. We could not talk much yesterday. How is your head? Still hurting?

"It didn't hurt at all." he responded, sincerely.

"That is good. Maybe your mind is healing, then. Listen, today is one of some rare days that I am free from my morning meeting. Would you like to spend the day with me?"

"Would that be all right?"

"Of course. You are going to be a good company."

########

"Welcome home, _Waga_." The young woman made a reverence as he got of his horse. She was wearing a black kimono with colorful flower print on it. Her hair had a hime cut with an aquamarine color and her eyes were dark green.

"Was everything peaceful on my absence, Koharu?"

"Yes, sir." She followed him as he entered the castle. She was Murasaki's Captain of the Guard. Her entire family had served Akio's for many years. "Nothing extraordinary happened."

"Good."

"Can I confirm your meeting with Shigeo-sama this evening?"

"Yes. That is the only reason I returned."

Their conversation was interrupted as they heard fast steps. Mizuki came running, barefoot, throwing herself on Akio's chest, holding him tight.

"You're finally back!"

"I was only gone for two days." He replied, standing on his place. "There is no need for such display."

"If you excuse me, _Waga_." the captain left, giving them some privacy.

"You are not a child anymore." Distancing himself, he continued to walk, leaving her behind. "Do not jump on me."

"Akio, wait." She followed him to his bedroom. Taking off the upper part of his clothes, he entered on the bath area.

"Are you well? Did the elves treat you properly?"

"Of course they did." he untied the ponytail and his long blue hair was completely loose. "I am the queen's husband."

"What did you do around there?"

"I had sex with Sakuno." He answered after striping himself completely, not realizing the deep sadness on the pink eyes with his words. She did not need to be reminded about it.

Akio started to wash himself, sitting on a short stool, when he stopped, as feeling Mizuki's breasts on his back and her hands rubbing his wet skin with a sponge and soap.

"What are you doing?"

"I always helped you to bathe before."

Grabbing her wrist tight, Akio puller her close. The grey eyes narrowed as looking at her.

"Trying to seduce a married man? You have no shame."

"Tell, me Akio, are you pleased with the elf's queen body?" The pink eyes were serious.

"I am." he released her arm.

Mizuki climbed on his lap, hers fingertips touching his handsome face, whispering on his lips."

"And was she able to satisfy you properly? Or did you have to restrain yourself?"

He did not respond. Since Sakuno was a virgin, he had to worry about not hurting her body too much on those first times.

"It must been frustrating." Her legs were around his hips. "Do not worry. I will always take care of you."

It did not take long until Akio entered her body and he was finally able to do as he pleased.

######

"Ryoma, there is something troubling you, right?" Sakuno asked, as they were sitting under the willow tree of the royal garden. She noticed the preoccupation on his golden eye as they were talking about other things.

"It is nothing." Touching his hand, she looked at him seriously.

"Please, tell me. Maybe I can help you."

"I had a nightmare." He lowered his head. "It was dark and there was blood everywhere. People, different people were screaming. I… I just don't know what to think about it."

"I see. It must have been frightened."

"Do you think it could be my memories? Something so horrible."

"I do not think so." Her words were sincere. "I told you before, I felt your heart. There is no chance you could be involved with such things. You know, dreams are very mysterious. My mother used to dream about camellias a lot, since she was young. The first time she was able to use it, she called "Tsubaki" and her sword appeared. She always thought it was something related to flowers, but, only after meeting my father, she understood it was about him. My father's name was Katsuo and his favorite flowers were red camellias. The sword was telling her about her future."

"The same kanji." He realized. "And the official symbol of the royal house is a red poppy."

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Only powerful lineages can draw the swords and each one of them has their own name and shape. They are connected with our hearts and mind."

"What is your sword's name?"

"I still do not know." He noticed a hint of sadness on her scarlet eyes. "I can draw it, but it never spoke to me before. Named swords are incredible powerful. I was expecting it could tell me after I married Akio, but it did not happen yet."

"So what it means?"

"Who knows?" she smiled again. "Syuusuke's twin swords are called Kaze and Ame, since he was born on a stormy night. He knew about their names on his childhood. Maybe something similar will happen to me. Another meaning."

"Maybe is about your future child."

"That would be wonderful." She put her hands over her stomach. "I hope it happens soon."

"You are going to be a very good mother." The golden eyes were kind.

"Thank you, Ryoma." The queen smiled sweetly at him.

#########

The silence of Murasaki's castle was interrupted as footsteps echoed on the hallways. A tall figure in a long dark cape walked slowly, followed by Koharu. They stopped as seeing Akio sit on the ceremonial room.

"Welcome, Shigeo-sama." He bowed, his forehead touching the floor. The captain was surprised. It was the first time seeing the young king do such a respectful act. She was standing on the room, quietly, between the shadows.

"So, there you are, the elf's queen mate." Pulling the hood off as he sat down, the old man had a disfigured face man, with a long white beard. He had only one dark eye. "Are you enjoying matrimony, Akio-sama?" sitting down, he smiled wickedly at him. "I heard that Sakuno is a lovely queen. Are you sure you want to continue this?"

"Of course." He looked straight at him.

"I see." Picking a small bag from his clothes, two necklaces with small white stones were on his palm. He offered them to Akio. "There."

"Are you sure they work?" he analyzed the stones.

"Of course. They are a family heirloom and we are in the trade for many generations."

"Even so, your ancestor had the chance to use it and be the most powerful man in the whole world and did not."

"It was then we discover their flaws. They only work on elves if they put them by themselves."

"I understand. It will not be something difficult to achieve." He placed one of the necklaces on his own neck. "Any wife would be happy with gifts from her husband."

"Indeed." He stood up. "So, is our deal sealed?"

"Of course." Akio did the same. "My word is one and only. Koharu, give Shigeo-sama the amount that we discuss."

"Yes, _Waga_."

As accompanying the old man outside, Koharu saw his servant putting five trunks filled with golden coins on his carriage. She stood there, on the castle's entrance, watching he disappear into the darkness.

Looking up, the dark green ones watched the golden full moon and her heart was tight.

"Ryoma, where are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Shuichirou smiled as watching the waves and the moon glow over the sea. Since it was late when they arrived to Viorel, she invited the general to spend the night and leave in the morning after.

"It has been a while since I was able to come to the beach at night. It sure is beautiful." He said, as they were walking together, their feet on the white sand.

"The last time you came was a little bit before Sayuri died, right?"

"Yes." The general replied, quietly. "She really wanted to see you at that time. She did the same with Ayama-san and Kayo-san as well. I think she knew her time was coming."

"Her hair was so white. Just like the sea foam. Everything happened so fast." Stopping, she looked up to the dark sky. "It is so unfair."

"What is it?"

"The short lives our queens have to endure because of the humans. The human blood taking so many years from them."

"There is nothing we can do. It is the pact. It was the best way to end those bloodsheds back then."

"General, what do you think about Sakuno-sama's husband? Do you trust him?"

"I do not know yet." A wave washed their feet slowly. "He seems to treasure her very much."

"Of course he does." He noticed the sarcasm in her voice. "Like a dog that fought others for a bone. But, is he going to be able to give our queen the love she deserves?"

"Let's hope he does."

"What do you know about him so far? What kind of man and king is he?"

"You know the law; his past does not count as soon as he wins the tournament. Nothing else matters, really."

"Not even if he is a cruel bastard, like Sayuri's father."

"Like you said, it is unfair. We can only stay at Sakuno's side and support her, no matter the circumstances."

"Yes."

They continued to walk, silently, returning home. The summer breeze touching their long hairs, making them move.

"General."

"Yes?"

"Did you think about our conversation on the wedding day?" her question made Shuichirou blush and he looked down as walking by her side.

"I… I did. I am actually making a great effort to behave normally by your side, Yura."

"I noticed." She smiled at him. "You do not have to feel obligated to respond to me in any way."

"I had no idea you felt that way towards me. I was able to think about many things, and…"

"Please." Lowering her head, the silver bangs covered her beautiful eyes. "If you are going to reject me again, do not say anything. As I told you before, it is okay. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

His hand held hers, making the female elf stop. The dark blue eyes looked at him surprised. There was a slight blush on his handsome face as he looked at her.

"I was very flattered."

"Shuichirou…"

"I do not want to start something with you without sorting things out in my head properly. You deserve more than someone with halfhearted feelings." Coming a little close, he looked down at her and the green eyes were gentle. "You are a remarkable woman, Yura. If something happens between us again, I want it to do it properly. Court you the way you deserve."

His serious word made her laugh and Shuichirou felt incredible embarrassed, releasing her hand.

"Amaya-san would definitely scold you with such old fashioned words."

"I… I am sorry!" he blushed profusely. He tried to walk away from her, but Yura grabbed his hand, making him look at her.

"It is okay." She said, sweetly. "I like this side of yours, too."

"Yura…"

"I will wait for you." Standing on her tiptoes, the young elf kissed his face gently. "Good night, General."

#########

"Good morning, Waga." Koharu said, as finding him on the outside porch of his room, having breakfast. It was still early in the morning. The captain saw Mizuki sleeping on his futon, loose sheets around her waist and her long blond hair covering her naked torso.

"Good morning."

"Are you returning to the elf country today?"

"Yes. I do not want to stay away from my wife for long."

"I understand."

"Koharu, do you know if there are any missing people on our country this last week? This kind of information arrives to you, right?"

"Yes, Waga. But, there are no new reports. Are you asking for anyone in particular?"

"Not really." He continued to eat quietly.

"I see. If anything comes around, I will let you know immediately."

"Very good."

#########

Ryoma felt his chest and lower abdomen tight, as the feminine body was on top of him. The round breasts moved rhythmically, following the movements of her hips while devouring him.

The room was completely dark, while outside a storm was falling, merciless. The strong winds crashed against the small caban and the sound of thunder broke the silence inside as passionate kisses and moans were shared. He could feel her long hair touching his sweaty skin and his fingers deep inside her tights, entering her to the core, wanting to feel more of that almost unbearable sensation.

Ryoma sat down and his arms held her body, one palm on her slender back while the other was touching her breast, before his mouth and tongue were on it. He could feel her body responding to his, squeezing his manhood and making him moan on her boiling skin. The female fingers ran through his short black hair and she whispered his name on his ear.

The human woke up on a jump, again. He was covered in sweat and his body was hot. Looking down, he realized his mind was not the only one reacting to such dream and he felt extremely embarrassed at his arousal. Cursing his thoughts, Ryoma wondered how long would take until his mind would belong to him again and he was able to understand all those messages it was sending him.

It took him a while to take a bath and get dress. He was trying to undo that worried expression on his face. The human wouldn't be able to talk to Sakuno about that dream, so he needed to be as normal as possible before meeting her.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun." Syuusuke smiled as seeing him, waiting for the human next to his door.

"Good morning, Syuusuke-san. Are you waiting for me?"

"Yes. The breakfast is going to happen on the training area today. Sakuno-sama asked me to take you there."

"Is something happening?"

"Not at all." They were walking side by side. "Sakuno-sama regularly trains on the morning before breakfast. Since the general is still not here, Kunimitsu is with her."

"Why does she need to do such thing?"

"Because she is the queen. She must be always prepare to any menaces. Peace is a very fragile think, Ryoma-kun. The slightest wrong movement can shatter it."

When they arrived, Kunimitsu looked at them. He was wearing a sleeveless white vest with dark blue buttons and a black pair of loose pants.

"Ryoma, good morning." Sakuno got close and smiled at him. Her hair was tight on a braid and she had a short light yellow dress on. He noticed that her training clothes were always very revealing. After such steamy dream, the sight of her body in such clothes made him blush a little.

"Good morning."

"Are you ready, My Queen?"

"Not quite." Touching the human's hand, Sakuno pulled him in front of Kunimitsu and smiled at them. "Please, you two, spear with each other."

"What?" Ryoma was utterly confused.

"My Queen, I do not understand."

"Ryoma can fight. He has very good skills. I want him to try again and see if it is possible for him to remember something."

"I see." Kunimitsu looked at him with his unchanchagele expression. "If you are willing to do it, I will join you."

"Yes." The golden eyes were determined.

"Syuusuke, can you bring them some mock swords. I do not want anyone getting hurt."

"Sure, My Queen."

When Syuusuke gave him the wood sword, Ryoma looked at it for a long time. It just didn't feel right.

"Is everything all right?" Sakuno came closed, worried. "You do not have to feel pressure on doing it. I just thought it would help you."

"That is not it. It is too short for me. Later you told me I attacked Shuichirou-san with the fireplace poker, right? It is longer than this."

"I think we have what you need, Ryoma-kun." Syuusuke smiled at him.

Ryoma's whirled the wood staff Syuusuke had given him and his expression changed completely as his gaze focused on the older elf. There was no warning, no words. As attacking Kunimitsu, the queen noticed how it seem like the staff was an extension of his own body.

He was extremely aggressive. His golden eyes were dead serious, like focusing on a prey. Of course he could not win against Kunimitsu, but he was, for sure, making the counselor aware of his surroundings. The human was fast and precise. Sakuno's heart was worried. She did not recognize him. Where all that strength came from? Why did he know how to fight like that?

"Ryoma, who are you?" the elf queen whispered the question as her scarlet eyes did not move from his figure.

Kunimitsu was starting to get annoyed. He always knew there was something odd with that human, but now he was absolute sure. While he was stopping Ryoma's attacks with single movements of his wood sword, he could only thing about the many papers waiting on his office. The counselor was able to grab his shirt and thrown him hardly on the ground, by Ryoma rotated his body and almost hit his legs with his staff, but Kunimitsu only moved his feet a little to avoid it. His dark eyes were finally a little surprised, as the human appeared in front of him in a flash and was able to hit the side of his body.

"Oh, my." Syuusuke said, as his friend stopped and just grab the staff while Ryoma tried to be free with all his strength, looking at the boy seriously.

"Let's stop this. You cannot win." Ryoma did not stop. He tried to hit him with bare hands, while Kunimitsu hit his body with his sword and the staff with movements, not hurting him seriously but making him stop his attacks. At one particular moment, Kunimitsu elbow reached his chest, making the boy land hard on his back. When Ryoma opened his eyes, before he could move, the older elf trust the staff on the land right beside his cheek, making clear that he had lost.

"Do not get up." He said, with his regular expression. "Otherwise I will really hurt you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ryoma, wait." The queen followed his hurried and hard steps, crossing the hallways, his hands closed tight and his bangs covering his face. "Ryoma!"

He did not respond, entering in his room and slamming the door hard. He walked around, in circles, like a caged beast.

Sakuno entered his room and she closed the door quietly.

"Go away." She did not respond, only walking towards his direction. "Let me alone."

Standing in front of him, he was completely silenced and shocked as Sakuno slapped his face, hard. Looking at her, Ryoma was speechless.

"I am the queen. You do not storm out or raise our voice towards me." Grabbing his shirt, the scarlet eyes were different as staring his face. "Do you understand?"

"You are not my queen." He replied, releasing himself.

"You are in my country and at my castle."

"I will leave, then!" he started to look around, but felt even more angry and frustrated.

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking for my things to get away from here."

"You have nothing." She crossed her arms in front of her body. "Stop behaving like a child, you have no possessions, you do not know who you are, how are you leaving? Where are you going to?"

"That monster fighting like that, trying to hurt Kunimitsu-san, it was really me." turning around to face her, Sakuno noticed how the golden eyes were filled with fear and his hands were trembling as he put them in front of his face. "Why do I behave like that when I have a weapon on my hands? It is like I don't belong to myself."

"You are not a monster." Her voice was filled with gentleness.

"Why do I fight like that? It was like I was desperate to survive, but why?"

Ryoma's heart skipped a beat. Sakuno's body against him, as she sheltered him in a gentle embrace.

"You are not a monster." She repeated, quietly, one of her hands on his dark hair. "I am sure it must be an explanation to all of this. Maybe you were going through something difficult and you were forced to protect yourself. Maybe, you were, indeed, trying to survive."

Her warm palms touched his face and the scarlet eyes were filled with concern and kindness.

"You are not a monster, Ryoma."

"Sakuno…"

"Do not be so hard on yourself."

"Why are you always so nice to me?"

"I am sure that is a reason why our paths crossed." She smiled at him. "Let's find out together."

"Hm." She was finally able to see him smile, even if it was a very discreet one. "Hey, Sakuno…"

"Yes?"

"Your slap is really strong." He said, touching his red cheek.

"Ah, I am sorry!" releasing him she was worried.

"It is okay. My behavior it was improper. I am really sorry. Shuichirou-san would have probably killed me at the spot."

"Probably." She giggled at his words.

#########

"He cannot stay." Shuichirou said, extremely unpleased, after learning about the morning events. It was night already and they were reunited on the dining room. "It is the talk of the entire castle, how the human lost his temper and treat our queen poorly."

"He did apologize." Sakuno responded, with a smile. "And he did not do any harm, he did not even hurt Kunimitsu."

"Only his pride." Syuusuke smiled. "No human had ever touched him before."

"I do not mind about such things." The elf responded, sincerely. "But, it is troublesome someone like him having such skills, Ryoma-san is not able to control his mind properly. You must understand our concern, Sakuno-sama."

"Maybe Ragna has the answers." Syuusuke said and the mere mention of that name made Sakuno's shoulders stiff.

"I am sure we do not need to talk to her." she tried to hide her nervousness with a smile.

"Are you still afraid of her, My Queen?"

"She is terrifying!" Sakuno's voice showed her fear. "I was just a child when my mother took me to meet her for the first time. I have been avoiding seeing her since then!"

"But she might be the only one to know something about Ryoma's situation. And, you are the queen now and already married. It would be good to ask her about your future."

"You are right. But, you are going with me, right, General?"

"Of course." Shuichirou smiled gently at the queen. Back then, she held on his legs tight, crying of fear after meeting the white elf.

Their conversation was interrupted by a maid that knocked on the door.

"I am sorry for interrupting, but your husband just arrived, My Queen. He is waiting in your chambers."

"Thank you." she smiled. "Can you tell him we are finishing a meeting? I will be with him shortly."

"Sakuno-sama, it is all right, we can discuss it in the morning."

"If we are taking the road to Lubjica, we must organize things as soon as possible. It is our farthest state. Let's finish this and, then, I will go see him."

Akio was drying his long hair with a towel after his bath and changing to a light yukata when Sakuno entered her chambers. She smiled as seeing him and walked towards him, holding him close, her face against his naked chest.

"You are back."

"Yes." Hugging her back, he kissed her forehead. "Is everything all right? I did not know you were having such late meetings."

"We were solving some things." She pulled him to bed and made her husband sit down, standing in front of him to help with his hair. "I am going to travel to the violet country soon."

"Why is that?"

"I need to have a meeting with Ragna. She is the only oracle left on our country. All new queens must do it."

"I see." She stopped and started fixing the long blue locks. "How long are you staying away?"

"A week, maybe more. I will be leaving in two days. Do you want to come along with me?"

"Maybe some other time." He caressed her face. "I will use this time you are gone to solve things in Murasaki as well."

"Did you find out anything about Ryoma?"

"There is no one looking for him, unfortunately. My captain of the guard did not receive any reports from the other states as well."

"That is a shame. I really wanted him to be able to regain his memory properly. This situation pains him a lot."

Akio stood up and kissed his wife hard. His taller body made her lay on her bed and he continued to devour her mouth.

"Do not make such sweet expression talking about other man." He finally said it, as releasing her lips.

"What are you saying?" Sakuno giggled. "Are you jealous, husband?"

"Maybe I am." He started to kiss her neck and his fingers undid the laces of her dress.

"Do not be silly." Akio looked at her and the queen caressed his face with soft fingertips. "I am yours and yours only. All of me."

"Good." He kissed her deeply one more time.

Akio's larger hand was enlaced on Sakuno's as his body was on top of hers. His left arm was possessively around her hips. The elf queen was on all fours, her long hair spread all over her back. She didn't know it was possible to feel even more of him. Her breasts and face were against the pillows and she grabbed them hard, trying to survive such deep and raw pleasure. His skin was boiling as touching hers, the long blue hair moving in tempo with his thrusting. Akio could feel the tension of each one of his muscles as her insides squeezed him hard.

The first waves of pleasure started to reach him. The human king clenched his jaw and closes his eyes to better last and absorb that delicious sensation. He really didn't believe her body felt better than Mizuki because she was an elf. The moist, heat and softness were all the same, but, seeing such powerful being completely at his mercy was absolutely enthralling. His wife was still climaxing when he sensed the almost painful sensation of releasing himself inside her. Sakuno could feel her husband's heart trying to jump out of his chest as he laid completely exhausted over her, still hugging her body tight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sex is not only to fulfill a duty." Amaya's words returned to Sakuno's mind. She was laying on her side and she smiled as seeing her husband asleep. His features were finally relaxed, the eyebrows smooth. The elf queen wished to know about the things he dreamed about. She analyzed the details of his face and torso. Her finger started to wander slowly and softly on his skin. Touching his cheeks, she pushed one of the long blue bangs away from his face. His wife wondered if he had inherited his handsome features of his strange father or deceased mother.

On such short time, that human had changed so much of her. Akio had taught her about the heat of someone else's body and desire. His mere touch was capable of sending goose bumps all over her skin. Just looking at the grey eyes and hearing his low voice made her entire body respond in anticipation. Touching a deep scar near his heart, she wished to be able to feel it. How many times did he bleed for her? Was he ever afraid of death while pursuing a life by her side? There were so many questions she would like to ask him.

"Good morning." Akio said, with a husky voice. His grey eyes opened lazily.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Is it time for you go get up already?"

"Not really. But, you do not need to have breakfast with everyone. You can stay here and I can ask a maid to bring it to you."

"I will accept it, then."

"I am going to take a bath and change, so you can continue to rest. It must be tiring, coming and going like this, right?" as she tried to get up, her husband's arms stopped her, holding her close.

"Can you stay for a moment more?"

"Yes." She smiled inside his embrace.

"Are you very busy on these days before our trip?"

"Not really. The counselors deal with all the arrangements. I still have the meetings on the morning, but, I am free after them."

"Can we stay here, inside your chambers?" the grey eyes interrogated hers. "I wish to spend this time just the two of us."

"I would like that." His palm was placed against her flat belly and his grey eyes were soft.

"Maybe, next time we see each other, you will be already expecting."

"That would be nice." She smiled at him. Climbing on his body, the sunlight from the opened windows bathed her naked skin, making the red hair glow. Her round breasts were on his full view. "But we can also enjoy ourselves before that happens."

"Of course." He responded before the elf queen descended to kiss him.

###########

"Ragna?" Ryoma asked, after eating some fruit. He was having breakfast with the counselors.

"She is a white elf, a very ancient being. She lives inside Lubjica's mountains."

"How can she help me?"

"She is an oracle. She knows about the past, the present and future. Although she will not give you straight answers, there is much she can unveil."

"When are we going?"

"Tomorrow night. We still need to arrange some things over the queen's absence." Kunimitsu replied, quietly.

"Is Sakuno going too, Shuichirou-san?"

"Of course. There is no way you could be alive around Ragna without royal blood."

"Not even Shuichirou-san can visit her, even though he comes from a strong lineage." Syuusuke said, drinking some juice.

"Are you two going as well?"

"With our queen gone, we must stay to take care of the capital on her absence."

"I understand."

"Good morning, I am sorry I am late." Sakuno approached them, with a smile.

"Where is Akio-sama?" Kunimitsu asked. "Is everything all right with him?"

"He is tired of coming back and forth, so he is spending the next two days resting inside."

"Did you tell him about your trip?"

"He did not oppose." She smiled at Syuusuke. "But, he is not going with us, he is returning to Murasaki before we go."

"Really?" Syuusuke was amused. "It must be hard to be away of such lovely bride for so long." His word made her giggled.

"He has his own responsibilities; I cannot ask him to stay by my side for so many days."

"Indeed." Kunimitsu said. "He needs to use his free time well. Once the heir is born, his presence here will be needed more."

"Yes." The queen smiled gently.

############

"What do you mean, you don't know where he is?!" the tall man with short black hair and purple eyes looked worried at Koharu. She was kneeled in front of him, the light bangs in front of her eyes. They were inside of a human castle.

"It has been days since we last speak to each other, Momoshiro-sama. He never stays away for so long."

"The elf queen is still alive?"

"Yes. Akio-sama is with her at Aubree." Looking up, the green eyes were concerned. "He already received the stones from Shigeo-sama."

"What?! And you didn't do anything to stop him?!"

"I would not survive if I tried to engage a combat against Akio-sama." Her voice was serious. "Not even your brother was able to do it. I believe me knowing his steps are in much better use to you and the other lords."

"What are we going to do?" walking around in circles, he tried to find an answer. "It will not take long until the queen is expecting. We will have no chances when this happens."

"We can only wait Ryoma can succeed on his mission. If he sends me any news, I will contact you immediately." She made a reverence. "If you excuse me."

"You can go. Please, tell us if anything happens."

"Yes, Momoshiro-sama."

Koharu took a deep, tired breath, as reaching her chambers on Murasaki castle. Discarding her clothes on the floor, she thrown herself on the futon and looked up to the ceiling. Her chest was tight from concern. She cursed herself for being stupid. But, above all else, Koharu felt extremely useless, as Ryoma's absence was becoming even greater with the passing days. She was a utterly fool for falling in love in such circumstances. The young human still could remember the last time they shared a bad, under a terrible storm. He would travel to the elf country on the next day and she wanted to imprint his warmth on her skin. Putting an arm in front of her face, Koharu promised herself she would punch him hard as seeing him again. But, above all else, she just wanted to be sure he was alive and safe. She just wanted to see those deep golden eyes again.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakuno helped her husband to get dress after they had breakfast together. Those last couple of days went by on a flash. As he wished, they have plenty of sex to compensate the period they wouldn't see each other. His mouth, tongue and fingers explored every inch of his wife's body and made her tremble again and again as moaning his name.

"There you go." She said, tying his obi. "All done."

"Getting dress by myself is going to be utterly boring now."

"It is just for a week." Kissing her husband lightly, she cupped his face. "You will survive."

"There is something I want to give to you." he took the necklaces from his hakama's pocket and, as showing them to his wife, Sakuno was happy and surprised.

"You did not have to worry about such thing."

"And I also want to keep a reminder of you with me."

"Akio…" gently, she picked up the collar and placed on her neck, the white gem making a beautiful contrast with her red hair.

"Would you put it for me, too?"

"Of course. Thank you so much."

"Have a safe trip and return safely as well." he said, as gently touching her face.

"Yes, husband."

###########

Ryoma was absolutely amazed as seeing the landscape of the red country trough the carriage window. Since he arrived, he had never left the castle.

He was finally able to see the large poppy fields under the sunset light, as far as the eyes could see.

"Do you like the view, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked, with a smile. The human had his eyes glued to the landscape outside. She was sitting next to Shuichirou and Ryoma sat across from them.

"Hm. I've never seen such a thing."

"After winter, they are even more beautiful." Shuichirou looked outside as well, with a smile. "It is really like life is returning to the lands."

"Can I ask you something, Sakuno?"

"Of course."

"If the capital is the red country, how come your official clothes and other things are green?"

"That is because of my father." He noticed the sweetness on her eyes. "Those were the colors of his lineage in the human country."

"But, why to change it? You are the red country's queen, right?"

"Sayuri-sama's mother took her own life just after she was born." The general responded, quietly. "So, when she was still expecting Sakuno-sama, she decided the colors would be changed, since Akio-sama changed her as well. She did not want to continue to use the red, with so many bad memories attached to it." Looking at his queen, he held her hand, gently. "It was a brand new start."

"Yes."

They continued to talk about the royal family stories to the human and night fell quickly. Syusuuke had prepared dinner for them. After a while, Sakuno fell asleep on Shuichirou's shoulder.

"She seems very tired." Ryoma noticed. She was holding the general's arm.

"Being a queen is not easy." He looked at her with paternal love. "Even though, she would never complain about anything. When her mother died she faced everything so courageous, never crying once on the service. The next day she became queen and soon after the tournament for her hand started."

"Shuichirou-san, what is going to happen when Sakuno has her child?"

"Boy or a girl, it is going to be the same. There will be a tournament and a husband or wife will be chosen."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do the elf queens need to get married to humans? Did something happen?" first, Shuichirou was surprised at his question, but then, he remember the young human did not have his memories.

"A long time ago, a human king started a war, because he was rejected by an elf. He invaded our country and slaughtered all her village, putting everything on fire during a winter night. I was just a young boy when that happened and my father was the general back then." Ryoma noticed how the green eyes were filled with pain revisiting those memories. "We are not a violent race, we never were. But, so many innocent lives were lost, our king back then could not control the rage of the elves. They destroyed many human cities and killed so many of them, they were almost extinct. So, the pact was created. The heirs of both countries would be bound to each other, and it has been like this for 6 centuries already."

"So… Sakuno was obligated to get married to Akio-san?"

"Yes."

"Did you meet him before?"

"Just once, when he was still on the tournaments, but he was just one of the contestants."

"You gave away your precious daughter to someone you never met before?" he lowered his head, the dark bangs over his golden eyes. "What if he hurt her?"

"She would have to endure it." His emotionless words made Ryoma looked at him shocked. "All the queens know that the peace pact comes first. Sayuri's mother bore a very cruel husband until her daughter was born. The heir that is created from this union is the most important thing. It is the only thing that stops our kinds of killing each other again."

"That is so cruel." Looking at the queen, asleep so peacefully, Ryoma could only imagine how she felt, as being burdened with such fate.

############

Ryoma woke up, startled, as a loud noise invaded his ears and he felt the carriage shaking.

"Good morning, Ryoma." Sakuno smiled at him and they were alone inside the carrier, since Shuichirou was with the carriage driver. Was his mind playing tricks on him again?

"Good morning. Did you hear that?!"

"Of course." She was extremely calm. "I am sorry they scared you."

"They?"

"The dragons always warn the representative of Lubjica when the queen is coming."

"Dragons?!" putting his head outside, he look up and there were two magnificent beasts flying over their carriage. The flap of their wings seemed like being capable of pulling the trees from the ground. One of them was entirely black and the other was red with yellow eyes. Their scales were glistering under the sunlight and the young human felt his heart stop.

"We arrived My Queen." Shuichirou opened the carriage's door and held her hand, helping her to go down.

"Thank you, General."

"Where are we?" Ryoma asked, as they stopped in front of a small stone castle. There was a flag waving with a violent imprint on it.

"Sakuno-sama." Amaya appeared when the high wood doors were opened, her huge cleavage showing, as always. "You are finally here!"

"Thank you for receiving us, Ayama-san." She smiled at the elf. "Where is Ryuu-san?"

"He is inside." Standing in front of the human, she smiled at him.

"Ryoma-kun, welcome to the violet country."

"Thank you." he responded, shyly.

"It is also good seeing you again, General. Come, all of you, you must be tired. We already fixed you a warm bath and food."

Ryoma looked around as they walked inside the castle. It was much smaller then the royal capital's but still imponent. As they reached the main room, there was a tall male elf there and he smiled as seeing them. His long dark hair was tighed in many braids and he had light blue eyes. But, his main characteristic surprised Ryoma, as his skin was dark.

"Ryuu-san." He made a reverence as the queen smiled at him.

"My Queen. Long time no see. Marriage suits you well, you are even more lovely." He had a very gentle voice.

"Thank you. I am sorry for imposing in your home."

"Not at all. It is a honor." Looking at Ryoma, his expression was friendly. "So, you must be Ryoma-kun. My wife told me about you. I hope she did not bully you too much while she was at the capital. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, thank you for having me." He was a little confused. "Your wife?"

Amaya grabbed her husband's arm, affectionately.

"I am the wife!"

His surprise was interrupted by a loud sound as the ground shook again and he turned around to the door.

"Ah, it seems he is already here to say hello." Shuichirou smiled at Sakuno.

"It sure does."

The doors were opened again and the red dragon was there, in the front garden, his head as big as the tall gates. His hot breath could be felt inside the room. His long white and sharp claws of his four paws were damaging the grass with only his weight.

"Shuichirou-san…. What is that?" his blood was frozen inside his veins.

"That is a friend." He responded, calmly, as Sakuno was walking towards the beast. He snorted as she came close and his big noustrils opened and closed slowly as she offered her small palm to him. His eyes were bright yellow with a purple vertical pupil.

"Hello, Rae." Touching gently between his nostrils, she smiled. "I am sorry I was away for so long. I missed you."

The red dragon rubbed his entire face on the queen's body, making her giggle and Ryoma could only think that Sakuno was the most powerful being in the whole world.


	12. Chapter 12

Kunimitsu was sitting on his desk at his chambers, reading some documents, when Syuusuke knocked before entering. He had a smile on and a small scroll on his hand. They had a system with courier falcons to exchange messages with the other representatives.

"They arrived in Lubjica safely." Coming close, he showed him the scroll. "Shuichirou-san just sent this."

"Good."

"Ryuu-san will be happy as seeing Sakuno-sama, since he was not able to come to the wedding."

"Probably." He returned to his reading, but Syuusuke playfully pulled the papers from him.

"Did you know Amaya-san is pregnant?"

The dark eyes looked at him surprised for a brief moment, but soon he pulled the papers back and restarted to read them.

"Is that so?"

"I noticed she was not drinking in the ceremony. Knowing her, something was definitely odd. I talked to her later and she made me promise I would not tell anyone. She did not want the queen to worry."

"It makes sense. Ryuu-san is going to be a good parent. Amaya too"

"How can you be so neutral about the man who stole your future wife? It is boring, you know."

"I am sorry if I am not giving in on your teasing. I have nothing against Ryuu-san."

"Can I ask you something?"

"It is not like you will not make the question if I tell you otherwise."

"Don't you ever miss Amaya-san? You act like nothing happened between you two every time you are around her."

"Of course I do." He looked at his friend seriously and Syuusuke was surprised at his words. The counselor was a very reserved person and he had never talked about such private subjects before. "But, what good could that bring? She chose Ryuu-san and I have absolute certainty he can make her happy like I was never able to. As she always says, I am married to my work. We are very different people and we were in different times of our lives. It was better that way."

"As you say, my friend." Syuusuke took a deep breath, tired of his stubbornness. "I am going to take a look around the city, want come with me?"

"I still have a report do finish. You can go."

"I will see you at dinner time."

##########

Ryoma continued to be frozen on his place, as seeing Sakuno playing with the huge dragon like he was a pet.

"Is that really safe?"

"Of course." Ryuu came to his side. "He is Sakuno-sama's guardian."

"His egg was a gift to Sayuri-sama on her wedding. He hatched on the capital and he and Sakuno grown up together." Shuichirou said. "But, when he started to grown up more, he had to be sent here."

"Why is that?"

"All the dragons were banned to Lubjica's mountains after The Great War. They were used to dizimate many human cities, so, they were also put on the peace act." Amaya smiled at the boy. "My family has been the dragon's keeper for all those years."

"How many are they?"

"Rae is the youngest of them. My family's dragon died a decade ago. There are five of them now, but only two stay close to the castle."

"The black one I saw outside?"

"That is Ciar. He is my family's guardian. He is the oldest dragon alive in our country." The general said. "He is not so friendly as Rae, so it is better you do not encounter him."

"Copy that." Ryoma had already no intentions of getting near those animals whatsoever.

#######

"There is something we would like to tell you, Sakuno-sama." The female elf smiled extremely happy. They were sitting on the dinner table, having a meal.

"What is it?" Ryuu touched his wife's hand and looked amorously to her.

"We are expecting. There is a new life growing inside Amaya."

"Really?" Sakuno was trilled. "Congratulations! When did you found out?"

"Three months ago."

"All this time?" the queen was surprised. "But, you did not say anything!"

"So many things happened lately. The end of the tournenship, your wedding, I did not want to become a preoccupation for you, My Queen."

"We were hoping you could come to the birth, Sakuno-sama, when the time comes."

"Of course, I will be delighted, Ryuu-san."

"Do you think you could be expecting already?" Amaya asked. "It would be lovely if our children could be close in age. So they could play together."

"It sure would be. But, let's see if Ragna will give me good news tomorrow."

"I thought we were going there tonight." Ryoma asked, before eating.

"There is no way I am going to see her during nighttime." The queen responded, a little nervous and Shuichirou smiled at her.

They continued to talk for a couple of hours more. Ryoma could notice there was a deep and genuine love between the couple. They told him more about the purple country and the dragons. The dinner ended when Sakuno excused herself to her chambers, wishing all good night. In a little while, Shuichirou also excused himself and the couple showed Ryoma his room before also called the night.

###########

"What do you think of Ryoma-kun?" Amaya was brushing her husband dark hair. She was sitting behind him on bed, wearing analmost transparent white nightgown. Letting his wife undo his braids and take care of his hair was a little ritual of them.

"He seems like a good boy. I hope Ragna can be able to help him and tell Sakuno-sama any good omen about her child. Fulfilling her duty with her husband is going to give her one less thing to worry about."

She stopped the brushing and hugged her husband's shoulders.

"Ryuu…"

"What is it?" touching one her hands, he smiled.

"Why you do not make love to me since I became pregnant?" her voice had a hint of sadness and he turned around, looking at her. "Is my body not beautiful anymore?"

"What are you saying?" touching her face, the blue eyes were filled with love. "There is no one more beautiful than you, Amaya."

"So?"

"We waited for so long; I thought it was not possible." Touching her belly, his voice was serious. "I was just… afraid of doing something and harm our child somehow."

"Nothing bad will happen. How could it be? Making love to you only brings me absolute happiness. If the mother is happy, the baby will be happy, too."

"Are you sure?" his thumb touched her red lips slowly. "I really miss you."

"Love me with all you got." Standing on her knees, she embraced her husband's neck and kissed him deeply, giving him the certainty he needed.

#########

Ryoma's room was beside the couple's chambers. He had a light sleep, so, as soon as Amaya's lustful moans reached his ears, he woke up, surprised.

"What is this?" it took him a while to identify the noise and his felt his entire face burning. Ryuu looked like such a gentle and calm person, was he really able to make his wife sound like that?!

He tried putting some pillows on his head, but the sensual sounds pierced his ears. Getting up from the bed, he left the room, trying to find some quiet place.

Since he was sure the dragons would not appear at night, Ryoma felt safe to talk a walk on the garden. There were violets all around and he thought it was beautiful the way they shone under the waning moon. His bare foot touched the soft grass and he looked up to the stars. Taking a deep breath, he could still not believe he was in the middle of all of that. The elf queen, ridiculously powerful beings, dragons, an ancient oracle. It all seemed like a wild dream. His head did not hurt for a while now and he wondered if his mind was healing. Sitting down on a stone bench, he wished the white elf could give him some answers and put his heart at ease.

He didn't even feel the hours passing by. An owl could be heard at distance and the soft wind moving the trees.

"I am sorry for the noise." Ryuu appeared on the gardens, also barefoot and shirtless, using only a light pair of pants. He smiled without any embarrassment about his wife's enthusiasm. "My lovely wife was feeling very passionate, she wore me out. I needed to get some air."

"No problem at all." Ryoma responded with a deep blush, averting his eyes.

"It is a beautiful night." His hair moved freely and it was even longer as completely loose. The human looked at him, interested on his skin tone and Ryuu smiled at seeing him so curious.

"Do not gaze at me with such intensity, Ryoma-kun." He smiled. "Amaya is jealous."

"Ah, I am sorry! I didn't mean to stare." he looked down, even more embarrassed and the older elf laughed at him.

"I am only joking." The dark elf sat by his side. ""No problem, I am sure there are not many dark elves around the capital."

"Ryuu-san, are you really an elf like the others?"

"I am a half breed, like Sakuno-sama, but dark elves come from human mothers and elf fathers. Because of The Great War, those kind of unions are not well seen in some parts of the state. My parents used to live in peace, but they were killed by humans. I ended up alone on the streets until Amaya's father took me in and raised me like his own. We were inseparable since our childhood days."

"Oh, so you got married for a long time, right?"

"Not at all. Before her father passed, she was appointed to be a representative and was betrothed to Kunimitsu-san. It was just the perfect set, two powerful elves with a long and strong lineage. A dark elf like me did not have a chance."

He looked to the violet flowers swaying by the wind for a moment. "But, Amaya ran out of patience after a long time of waiting and broke the engagement off. I just know her side of the story, but, she told me that he did not want to get married and have children before Sakuno-sama secured an heir. He could not think about himself first."

"That sounds like Kunimitsu-san."

"When she returned home, she said that, if I wanted her, that was my last chance. She has been braver than I since we were little. We have been married for five years now. I wanted children with her for a long time, but since my blood is weak, it was difficult. I was about to give up, my wife, on the other hand, was always hopeful." he smiled at his memories. "I cried like a boy when she found out. Sometimes I wonder if it is really all right to be that happy." Looking at him, the blue eyes were gentle.

"It seems nice. To have someone to be hopeful with." Ryuu noticed a hint of sadness on his voice.

"Are you anxious about meeting Ragna tomorrow?"

"I am afraid." Putting a hand in front of his face, he took a deep breath. "I wonder what kind of things she is going to say about me. What kind of life do I had so far. More importantly, what I am going to do from now on. Up until today, I had no idea of my future, but, now… it is even a more blank space in front of me. I truly don't know what to do."

"Do not worry, Ryoma-kun. You are in good hands."

"Hm?"

"You got Sakuno-sama by your side. It is not difficult to see she harbors a great deal of care and preoccupation towards you."

"Ryuu-san…"

"I know how it is to feel you have nothing but an empty path ahead, feeling like an outsider on your own skin. But, you can be sure that, no matter what the oracle tells you, Sakuno-sama will not let you feel alone. Our queen will protect you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ryoma." Sakuno's sweet voice called the asleep human and she smiled at him. Gently, she touched his dark bangs and he moved a little as feeling her fingertips. "Wake up, Ryoma."

The golden eyes opened slowly. He had already memorized Sakuno's sweet fragrance, so he was not scared as seeing her sitting on his bed. There was only one lamp lighten and his room as almost completely dark.

"Good morning, Sakuno." Sitting down, he rubbed his face. "What happened?"

"It is time. Let's go meet Ragna."

When Ryoma stepped outside the castle, it was the break of dawn. The first ray lights were about to touch the violet country.

"Is it really okay to leave when everybody else is sleeping?"

"I tried to wake the General up, but he is very tired."

"Hm. So, where are you going?"

"Up there." Sakuno pointed a tall mountain north from the castle.

"How are we going to get there?"

"Rae will take us." She smiled at him. Before Ryoma could panic about the possibility, the dragon landed on the ground, making the earth shake, just in front of Sakuno. His snort was very hot and the sound was terrifying. His theet were long and pointy and Ryoma was sure he could eat him in a single mouthful. The bright yellow eyes looked at Ryoma and the dragon growled loudly as seeing someone unknown next to his mistress. "I am going to die." Was the only thought crossing the poor human's head.

"It is okay." Sakuno held his head and petted him. "Ryoma is a friend, Rae. You can trust him."

Ryoma felt his heart pounding on his ears as the dragon came close, still with an aggressive expression. Rae touched the poor human's body with his nose and inhaled his scent deeply, releasing a warm breath after. The reptile looked at him from above and Sakuno smiled.

"What… what happened?"

"He is not going to eat you." climbing on his leg, she mounted on his back. The sun was already out and Ryoma's heart turned inside his chest as seeing the elf queen controlling such beast as the sunlight shone over them.

"Come, Ryoma." Sakuno stretched her arm and offered her hand to him. Before he noticed, he was also riding the red dragon, his arms tight around her waist while his face and body was touched by the wind.

It took him a while to open his eyes. He was really in the middle of the clouds. His dark hair was flowing wildly with the strong air. Sakuno's red locks seemed like a part of the dragon itself and her smile was so wide and unrestrained, like he had never seen it before. Ryoma asked himself how many times the queen was able to experience such freedom.

Before he noticed, they were standing on the top of the mountain and Rae flew away from them. There was a big, dark cave and Sakuno expression changed to a very serious one.

"Here we are. That is Ragna's home."

A cold breeze touched their skins and the early birds were silent.

"What do we do now?

Her long hair was tight on a ponytail with silver hair stick. Pulling it out, Sakuno tore her palm opened and blood started to flow.

"Sakuno! What are you doing?!" she did not answer. Her bloodly hand touched the boy's face, marking him from forehead to chin and the golden eyes were wide in surprised.

"Go. Now you have royal blood."

It was everything she said, before pushing him into the darkness. Suddenly many vines were around his body, tightly, pulling him deeper inside the cave. He couldn't move and he was almost struggling to breathe, when the vines released him.

A bright white glow approached him, like a explosion. As opening his eyes again, there was a young female elf was in front of him, completely naked. Her long white hair was flowing, as she was. Her eyes were also white, but he felt like his entire soul was being invaded by that intense glare.

She touched his face and Sakuno's blood. Her hands were icy cold.

"Oh, yes. The human." Her voice was strangely calm and sweet, even with such grim look. "My vines remember you. They showed me your intentions. But, fate is fate. You must live."

"What do you mean?" Ragna flew around him, making Ryoma feel extremely vulnerable. "Do you know who I am?"

"Your hands do not take anymore." She touched his chest. "Your heart changed."

"I do not understand!"

"The one waiting for your return will suffer. Your will never belong to her again."

"Who is waiting for me? Please, tell me!" the white elf finally stepped on the ground.

"Time is passing, human. Do not waste it." A warm white glow appeared from her hands and she pointed to Ryoma's forehead. The young human fell on a deep sleep. Looking forward, the white elf smiled.

"The queen is waiting."

The vines picked Ryoma up, gently, crossing the path with his body. Sakuno was worried as seeing him, as they placed him by her feet.

"Ryoma! What happened?" she kneeled by her side.

"Do not worry. He is unharmed" Her entire body trembled with the familiar voice. Her heart raced as she turned around. The oracle was floating in front of her, still inside the cave. "It has been a long time, My Queen."

Sakuno took a while to stand up, but there was no hint of any fear on her face. The red eyes were serious.

"What did you do to him?" her question made the ancient elf grin and show her pointy fangs.

"What do you want from me, Sakuno-sama?"

"I came to ask about my future." She stood tall and brave. "Am I going to have the heir soon?"

"No." her answer was dry.

"Is something wrong with my husband? With my body?"

"Your womb is ready" Looking down to the queen, she seemed bored. "But you reek with nothing but lust. An heir cannot be created with such feelings."

Sakuno was deeply offended by her words.

"Do not torment yourself. You will have a child. But, first, your heart needs to change as well."

Ragna disappear into a million fragments of light, before giving the queen any answers on the new doubts about her destiny.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sakuno?" Akio looked at his wife. They were completely naked on her bed. The queen had returned to the capital after spending two more days on the violet country. She was able to hide it with her usual smiles, avoiding the worry Ryoma, Ayama and the general, but, the words from Ragna did not leave her head. Her husband returned from Murasaki one night after she arrived. Akio had dinner and took a bath before going to bed. He kissed her hard and took her clothes off, but, while caressing her body, he noticed she was not responding as usual. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing" She responded, averting her eyes. "I am just a little tired, that is all."

"I know you already, wife." the grey eyes investigated hers. "Tell me what is bothering you."

"I do not want you to be disappointed with me." Her voice was so sad and she laid on her side, her face on the pillows. "I am already disappointed with myself."

"What is wrong?" he came close and caressed her hair.

"I am not expecting yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Ragna told me." She finally looked at him again. "I am so sorry."

"Did she tell you it is never going to happen?"

"Not at all. She said that my body is ready and I will bear a child."

"So do not be so hard on yourself." he embraced her gently. "If the oracle told you it is going to happen, you just need to have some patience."

"Akio…"

"And do not be silly. You could never disappoint me." He caressed her face. "You will make all my wishes come true."

She finally smiled at him.

"Is it really okay? Are you still pleased with me?"

"Of course." The human king said, before kissing her.

#########

Ryoma sat under the great willow tree on the royal gardens. It was the only place his heart was a little more at ease. He closed his eyes and listened to the night wind moving the branches. The young human couldn't sleep at all since he met with the white elf. Her words and the gelid sensation of being touched by her still affected him after all those days. Every time he tried to close his eyes, the sight of the white eyes invaded his mind.

He wanted to talk to Sakuno about it, but she was so busy on their last days in Lubjica they were not able to have a private time and talk about that encounter. She was also very occupied when they returned to Aubree and now, with her husband back, he knew he wouldn't see her for a while.

Taking a deep breath, he felt terribly tired and lonely.

"That is an odd place to sleep, Ryoma-kun." The soft voice of Syuusuke called his attention and he opened his eyes. The counselor was in front of him, amused.

"I wish I was able to sleep." The elf noticed his concern and sat by his side. " I think Ragna made me crazy."

"That elf can have such effect on people."

"She told me not to waste time. How I am wasting time, if I have no purpose?"

"Even the smallest drop of rain has a purpose, Ryoma-kun. Do not belittle yourself so much. I know everything that is happening to you is overwhelming, but try to take one day at the time. I am sure you will find your path somehow."

#########

"Mizuki-sama?" Koharu entered her chambers, after knocking with no response. She found strange when the servants told her she was skipping meals lately. The captain found her vomiting on the porch outside. Rushing to her side, she rubbed her back, worried. "Mizuki! What is happening?"

It took her a while to feel better. She was pale and Koharu noticed her skin was trembling. They have been childhood friends. Since she started the relationship with Akio, Koharu scolded her for trowing her reputation away and giving herself for someone who would never love her back. Their friendship ended for good when the captain found out that she was still sleeping with him even after he won the tournament, helping the king to cheat on his wife as well. Even so, she just couldn't turn her back away when seeing her old friend so hurt and sick. Kneeling in front of her, Koharu offered some water.

"How long are you feeling like this? Does _Waga_ know you are sick?"

"I am not sick." She said, quietly, after drinking the cup of water. There was a deep sadness on the pink eyes. "I am pregnant."

"What?"

"I do not know what happened. I have always been so careful. Akio was always clear he did not want to have a child with me." Big tears started to roll down her face. "Why is this happening now?"

"You cannot control life." Koharu's voice was kind. "Go back to your father's house; I am sure he will not turn his back on you."

"He disinherited a long time ago, when I kept turning down the suitors he arranged for me. The last time we saw each other, he called me the king's whore."

"Mizuki…"

"Akio is going to make me take it off." She said, quietly, a sad smile on her face already accepting her tragedy. "He will not have a bastard in his bloodline."

"Do you want to ran away?" touching her face with both hands, Koharu was serious. "I can find you shelter, you and your child would be safe."

"That is not what I want!" pushing Koharu away, the pink eyes were filled with despair. "I do not want to be apart from him! "I have nothing but Akio and even thought I love him so much, he will never be mine!"

The captain didn't know what to or say and she felt extremely useless. That was not love, it was a disease. Mizuki was totally taken and lost. She took a deep breath, before standing up. The blond looked so small, her shoulders trembling over her loneliness.

Koharu walked away, holding back her own frustrated tears. She thought about Ryoma again and her absence of news about him. Who was she to judge Mizuki? She had also fallen in love for someone who was not by her side and left her in complete darkness.

At the same time, Koharu wished to see his face just one more time, at least to be sure he was alive and well, so her tired heart could give up at peace.

#########

Akio took a deep breath and he caressed Sakuno's hair while his wife's hot lips were around his hardness.

Three days have passed since they last left her chambers. The queen skipped her meetings and the maids would place the meals there so they wouldn't have to leave. They were like animals on heat just sleeping a few hours a day from exhaustion before the elf queen demanded her husband's body again.

Even when her head was completely cloudy from so much pleasure, she still worried about her duties and the heir. The emptiness of her belly was the heaviest weight she was carrying at the moment.

Sakuno climbed on Akio's body and her breasts were moving rhythmically everytime he entered her. Her hands grabbed his and she closed her eyes, praying, begging that those moments would make her conceive.

The young king felt when his wife's body started to tremble when the first waves of pleasure started to hit her and he moved positions, being on top of her. The grey eyes looked deeply at the scarlet ones and he rotated his hips slowly. Sakuno cupped his face and kissed him, her need for climaxing was almost painful and there was a subtle smile on his face for being able to control her.

"Husband, please..." her begging was so damn sweet. Akio could feel her overflowing around him and her insides squeezing him tightly. He placed one of her legs on his strong shoulder and thrusted into her with all his might.

Sakuno's trembling hands grabbed his long hair and his sweaty body was glued on hers while he released himself deep inside of her once more.

While her husband catched his breath after such outburst of desire, the elf queen looked at the ceiling, feeling extremely lost.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakuno looked at her sleeping husband as standing near the door. He was finally taken by tiredness. Dressed in a light blue robe, the queen was in desperate need for a bath. She felt like her skin didn't belong to herself. Not wanting to wake him up, slowly, she opened the door and closed it silently, before crossing the hallways on those late hours.

There was a big bathroom area inside the castle, for the counselors. It was a big pool with warm running water coming from a mineral fountain. Sakuno entered the empty place, which was illuminated by the first quarter moon entering from the skylight. Coming close to the water, she undressed herself, sitting sat on one of the underwater steps. The elf queen released a deep breath, as the warm water surrounded her body, her back leaning on the stones. She closed her eyes, wishing the darkness and the sound of running water would calm her mind.

But, it didn't take long. After a while, the door opened and she was already upset, thinking her husband had followed her, when the familiar face made her smile.

"Ryoma." The human was wearing a short towel around his waist and he was completely embarrassed as seeing her there.

"Sakuno!" he looked away. "I am so sorry! I didn't know there was someone here at this time."

"It is okay." She was happy as seeing him. "Come, sit here with me. The water is great."

"I don't think it is a good idea."

"I have already seen you naked before. Do not be ashamed."

The boy obeyed, his body was extremely stiff. He sat across from her, trying not to look at her naked body. The upper parts of her breasts were out of the water, her long wet hair over them.

"What are you doing here? Having problems to sleep?"

"Hm. And you?" he looked shyly at her.

"Me too. It's been a while since we last spoke to each other."

"I missed you on meal times on these last three days." He finally looked at her and Sakuno noticed a small smile. "Did Ragna give you good news about the heir?"

She really didn't want to talk about such subject anymore. Looking down, she faced her own reflection on the water.

"Sakuno, what's wrong?" he asked, coming a little closer.

"I am tired." Her voice was almost a whisper. One big tear reached the water, making small waves.

"Sakuno…"

"I am so tired, Ryoma!" his heart broke as seeing the scarlet eyes filled with so much pain.

"What happened?!" the golden eyes looked at her filled with concern.

"I am feeling like a failure." She sobbed. "My mother was such a great queen, she was so brave. She was able to fulfill all her duties properly. Every day since I became the queen, I feel the weight of such expectations over my head. My husband embraces me so much, but even so, I am still not able to conceive yet. What is wrong with me?! What kind of purpose do I have if I cannot secure an heir?!

Her eyes were wide as Ryoma hugged, gently but tight in a sudden move. Her face was against his chest and she could hear his loud heartbeats.

"You are not just a vessel for a heir." He whispered on her ear. "You are the queen, but your life is not supposed to be just about your role."

Looking at her, the golden eyes were kind.

"Sakuno, tell me, are you happy? Did anyone ever ask you if you are happy with your circumstances?"

"What are you saying?" a new tear ran down her face and she showed him a sad smile. "Happiness is not important. I am here to serve my people and fulfill my obligations."

"Of course it is!" it was the first time she saw him raising his voice. He touched her face with both hands, making her look straight at him. "Even with everything that happened to me, even if I still don't know who I am, I can say I am happy because you took me in, Sakuno. You always showed me nothing but kindness, you are always taking care of me. You are a very competent queen and everyone loves and respects you."

"Ryoma…"

"You deserve to be happy." His thumb caressed her cheek. "Do not compare yourself with anyone else. You are who you are. And you, Sakuno, are simply amazing."

The elf queen's arms were around his narrow torso and she pressed her body against his. Sakuno didn't remember the last time she felt so at ease. But, suddenly, Ryoma pushed her by the shoulders, and the queen was confused.

"I am sorry! I shouldn't be touching you in this situation." He averted his eyes and she giggled at him, realizing he was ashamed by her nakedness.

"You are so silly." Sakuno kissed his flushed face and smiled kindly at him. "Thank you, Ryoma."

Ryoma closed his eyes as seeing Sakuno leaving the pool, waiting for her to the dress, before going out as well. They were talking to each other as leaving the bathing area, when Akio's big hand was around Ryoma's neck.

"Why are you with my wife?" his grey eyes were dangerous and his fingers were tight around his throat.

"Akio, what are you doing?!"

"I woke up to an empty bed and found my wife almost naked with another man." His face was emotionless as lifting Ryoma's body from the ground. "I will not be humiliated."

"Nothing happened! We just meet here by accident! Please, release him!"

"Is that right, boy?" putting the young's human face in front of him, he pressed his fingers more around his neck, as Ryoma tried to be free using his hands on his powerful arm. Akio did not move an inch. Suddenly, his body was thrown to the other side of the room, smashing a wall.

Ryoma was on the floor, coughing when Shuichirou, Syuusuke and Kunimitsu appeared, all of them startled.

"What is happening?!" the general asked.

"Ryoma-kun, are you all right?!" Syuusuke got close to the boy and helped him to sit, while he continued to cough, trying to catch some air.

"Where is Sakuno-sama?!"

Their attention was caught to the demolished wall, when the dust dissipated.

Sakuno was standing next to her husband, making him still with only one foot over his chest. There was a ugly wound on the human king's face and his grey eyes were finally wide with fear.

The scarlet eyes were glaring with rage and her pointy teeth were showing as she growled at him. Her hair was moving by itself and she looked like a lioness.

"I told you to stop, husband." Her voice was hoarse and deadly serious.

Akio tried to get up, he grabbed her leg but Sakuno made him moan in pain, as her feet sunk on his torso.

"You can be a king on your country, but here you serve and obey me."

"And do I have to remind you that you are nothing but a prize?" he smiled ironically at her. "An object I conquered with sweat and blood. I own your body!"

Sakuno grabbed his shirt and growled loudly on his face.

"Sakuno-sama, stop!" Shuichirou screamed and she distanced herself, her features returning to normal.

"Who knew such beautiful face could belong to a beast." Akio stood up and looked defiantly at her. "You are still bound to me until you conceive an heir. "

"Leave my castle now." The scarlet eyes were hard over his figure. "Otherwise I will kill you."

"I will leave. And I will be waiting anxiously for you to call me back, so I can claim your body again, wife."


	16. Chapter 16

Ryoma woke up with Sakuno's soft fingers on his neck. She was healing him again. They were on his room, his head on her lap.

"Thank you, Sakuno." He whispered, trying to undo the worried look on her beautiful eyes.

"I am so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" sitting down, he showed a small smile. "You saved me again."

"I just couldn't let him hurt you."

"What is going to happen now? What did your counselors say?"

"There is nothing to be done." She smiled, sadly, before the red bangs hidding her eyes. "I am, indeed, bound to him. He is my husband, after all and we need to create a child together."

Ryoma noticed her shoulders were trembling. He sat down in front of her and held her hands.

"Do not let him touch you again, Sakuno. He is not going to treat you right after what happened." His voice was so filled with concern and sweetness, it made the elf queen's heart hurt. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

A loud thunder echoed from the skies and Ryoma looked outside the window, listening to the shy raindrops tapping on the glass.

"It is the first time I see rain in this country."

There was a long silence between them. The sound of the rain was so soothing. Sakuno never realized before how soft and warmth Ryoma's hand was. Raising her head slowly, she observed his face. His features were smooth and beautiful. His golden eyes were sharp and sincere and his dark hair was so shiny. Touching his face, Sakuno made him look at her and placed a small kiss on his lips.

The boy slid quickly on the matress, his body pressed against the wall, terribly surprised.

"What… what…" he couldn't find words.

"Help me, Ryoma." Lighting illuminated the room and her scarlet eyes. "If I conceive a child, I will be free from Akio. The husband can be release from his duties after it happens."

"But…" coming close, her hands held his shirt and her forehead touched his chest.

"Father my child." Her hands held his clothes tighter. "No one will know."

"How can I do it?" his voice was shaken. "We are nothing alike, when the child is born…"

"The offspring of the royal family always have the same traits of the most powerful one. My child would look just like me, no matter who the father is."

"Sakuno…"

"I also do not want to share my bed with him, Ryoma." Raising her eyes, they were filled with tears. "I beg you." she touched his face. "Are you afraid of me since you saw me like that before?"

"Not at all." His reply was sincere. He was extremely surprised when seeing her in such menacing form, but he was not, at all, afraid of her.

"I am not attractive to you?"

"Of course you are! I told you before, you are amazing, Sakuno." He felt embarrassed and averted his eyes. "Since the first time I saw you, I think I am truly lucky to be able to be by your side. Everything about you is simply beautiful."

Cupping his face gently, Sakuno kissed him again. This time she felt him reciprocate the gesture. Their mouths separated and Ryoma forehead was against hers. He seemed terribly shy.

"I… I don't know if I ever did such thing before. I don't know if I am going to be any good."

Sakuno opened her clothes to his sight and her robe slid slowly to the sheets. Ryoma forgot how to breathe seeing her body so close. Her arms were around his neck and she kissed him one more time, before pulling his shirt. His skin was already hot and she could feel the crazy pounding of his heart on her fingertips.

Laying down, she brought him closer, still kissing him. The feeling of her round breasts on his chest was overwhelming and they separated again. He kneeled in front of her legs and Sakuno touched his erection, already visible on his pants, rubbing it a little. That mere movement made him shook entirely, like the thunder falling outside had stricken his soul.

"Do not worry. Your body will know what to do."

Ryoma kissed her again. His lips were very soft. Sakuno offered her tongue to him and he learned about deep kissing quickly. His hands enlaced hers and the elf queen thought the gesture was incredibly caring. He kissed her mouth with no hurry, just wanting to taste her lips. It was an intense, but calm kiss and Sakuno melted against his firm and younger body.

He finally was brave enough to explore her and the queen found terribly adorable the deep flush over his face as looking at her breasts. Even though Akio had tasted them so many times before, it seemed entirely new how Ryoma kissed and fondled them. At one point, Sakuno asked herself if the boy really didn't know what he was doing. The golden eyes looked at her, seriously, when he gently nibble the delicate flesh, making her moan.

Sakuno's hand slid on his hot skin and she removed his pants. Looking at him, she was sure everything about him was perfect. The scarlet eyes did not leave the golden ones, her thighs were around his hips, bringing him closer. He held her tight when entering her body, afraid his heart would fall from his chest due such sensation. The human did not move for a while, just trying to relearn how to breathe.

"Sakuno…" The sweaty black bangs were glued on his forehead and he looked even more handsome. He also seemed already so painful, trying to deal with that tight, fiery and wet sensation. Bringing him close again, the queen held his body tight, her knees going past his ribcages, urging him to go deeper inside of her, while kissing him slowly.

The soft rain outside had transformed into a fierce storm. Sakuno's name was repeated by the young human in the sweetest way, many times, while Ryoma never let go of her hand.

########

"Did you feel good?" Ryoma asked, after a long silence, trying to regain his breathing. Sakuno was laying in front of him. Coming closer, she placed a soft kiss on his mouth, before her body was curled next to him.

"Yes. Thank you, Ryoma." Bringing her close, he hugged her, protectively, his chin on the top of her head.

"What is going to happen now?"

"Let's hope what we did tonight bear fruit. Otherwise, we can keep trying until it happens."

"I see." His voice was shy at such proposition. Sakuno looked at his face that was again flushed and she smiled. She founded his embarrassment at such time extremely adorable.

The queen sat down and started to get dress again.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to return to my chambers. It is almost morning. People will find suspicious if I am not there." Her hands caressed his face before she stood up. "I will see you later."

"Hm." He watched when left. Taking a deep, long breathe, he put his palm over his heart and could feel it still racing.

########

Ragna's white eyes opened suddenly and she stood up from a nest made of vines. Floating to the cave's entrance, she looked up to the skies, watching the storm. Thunders were crossing the mountain top and the cold wild rain touched her naked body. The oracle smiled, satisfy, her pointy teeth showing.

"Good for you, My Queen, you finally took the first step to your fate."

Turning around, the white glow of her body illuminated the cave while she return to her slumber.

"I hope you have the necessary strenght to deal with what comes next."


	17. Chapter 17

" _Waga_ …" Koharu was surprised as seeing him inside the castle. "What happened to your face?"

There was a deep purple bruise on his cheek, where Sakuno had punched him.

"My wife and I had a little disagreement." He responded, calmly, while she walked behind him.

" _Waga_ , an unfortunate event occured during your absence."

"What was it?" entering his room, he stopped as seeing a new futon with different sheets and a dark stain on the wooden floor. "Koharu, what happened in my room?"

"Mizuki-san committed suicide." She lowered her head. "Right after you left. I was the one who found her."

Akio looked at his captain for a while, silently. Taking a deep breath, he took his shirt off and Koharu noticed bruises on his back as well. It was definitely not a "little disagreement" between him and the elf queen.

"Were there any reasons for such a thing?" he asked, releasing his hair of its ponytail.

"Mizuki-san was expecting, _Waga_. She was afraid she would disturb you by bearing a child, so…"

"I understand." His serious voice interrupted her. Where is her body?"

"It was buried on the castle's cemetery. Her father did not take her."

"Thank you for dealing with everything while I was away. You can leave now, I am tired and I need to rest."

"Yes, _Waga_." She was about to close the door when he called her again.

"Koharu, check something for me. It is about a human that was found on Aubree. His name is Ryoma, he must be about your age, with golden eyes and short dark hair. My wife is treating him like a precious pet. I must know if it is really safe for her to do so."

Koharu's heart froze as hearing his name, but she was able to remain expressionless.

"I will try to find any information and I will come back to you.

"Very well. Thank you."

Th captain's whole body was trembling as she entered her own room. Ryoma was alive! Putting her hands in front of her face, she kneeled. Serious tears were running down her face and wetting the floor as she held beck her sobs. In her chest there were a mix between relief and anger. What did Akio mean saying he was the elf queen's pet?! Was that some kind of plan?! Ryoma would never spend one hour beyond necessary on his missions. Finally able to calm down, Koharu leaned on the door and took a relieved breath. She needed to see him as soon as possible and give him the change to explain what happened.

########

"Do not scold me, General." Sakuno's eyes were hard on him. They were having breakfast and the atmosphere was very tense. Ryoma was looking down to his plate, trying to be invisible. "I am not a child anymore."

"Hey, hey, let's not be upset to each other." Syuusuke smiled.

"I told you before he was not supposed to be here." Shuichirou looked at Ryoma, displeased. "He only brought you problems. It was not right the way your husband handled things, but why were you with him, at the bath room on such late hours, Sakuno-sama?"

"I am terribly sorry." The boy whispered, sincerely.

"You must remember your position, My Queen." Kunimitsu said, after drinking some tea. "You should not give opportunities to possible scandalous."

"What good does this position bring to me, my dear counselors?" she smiled, sadly. "My body does not belong to myself. My husband almost assassinated my guest out of groundless jealousy, he clearly showed no respect for me and even then, you did nothing."

"You could not kill him." Shuichirou said, seriously. "As long as the human king is here, his life is preserved. We cannot break the peace pact."

"You promised my parents you would take care of me, General. Did you forget your vows? I have always acted like how it was expected from me. No one seems to remember that I did not ask for this life."

There was a deep, heavy silence with her words. They knew the queen spoke nothing but the uttermost truth.

"Ryoma will not leave. In fact, he is going to accompany me to Alani."

They looked at her, surprised.

"My Queen, are you sure this is wise?" Kunimitsu looked at her, concerned. "After everything that happened…"

"How can the fall festival happen without the queen?" she interrupt him. "I must be there. Also, there will be offerings on the temple to secure the fertility on the fields and a good harvest before winter comes. I can pray and ask for the heir to come soon, so I can be free from Akio." She finally smiled at them. "Some time away from the capital would be good for me. Also, Ryoma must be terribly traumatized with everything that happened, right, Ryoma? It is my way of apologizing to him."

The counselors looked at the boy and he noticed how Sakuno was taking advantage of the situation.

"Yes. Deeply traumatized."

"Very well, then." The General stood up and looked at her, making a reverence. "If you excuse me, My Queen, I will make the arrangements for us to go and…"

"I wish Syuusuke comes with us." Although she was still smiling, they knew it was an order. "He rarely leaves the castle. It would be a good opportunity. Do you agree Syuusuke?"

"Clearly." He smiled. "I appreciate the invitation. The wine at the festival is the most delicious one."

"It is settled, then." She stood up and looked at the male elves. "This will be our morning meeting. I had barely any sleep, so I will return to my chambers."

"Yes, My Queen."

As they were alone, Kunimitsu noticed the deep hurt look on Shuichirou's face. It was the first time Sakuno talked to them like that, but she was especially cold towards him.

"Do not take it personally. The pressure to have a child is too big, especially in such circumstances."

"I know. But is still a shock to hear such words and see so much sadness on her semblance."

"Well, dear General." Syuusuke stood up and the blue eyes looked at him. "It is a good remainder that our sweet queen is indeed her mother's daughter. If it was Sayuri-sama, your words at that time would not have stopped her. The limbs of human king would be all around the castle."

#######

Returning from the bath, Akio looked at the floor's stain one more time. So, he was indeed capable of father a child. It was unfortunate it was a bastard, but it was still proof it wouldn't take long for the elf queen to be carrying his heir after those past days they shared on her bed. Even on her death, Mizuki was still useful to him. Touching the white stone of his necklace, there was a satisfied smile on his face. The pieces he needed were falling exactly in the correct places.


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean he is with the elf queen?!" Momoshiro didn't believe Koharu's words.

"Akio-sama just told me himself. Ryoma is very close to his wife."

"What is he thinking?!" he walked around in circles on his meeting room. "Do you think he changed sides?!"

"I have no idea. I came to tell you I am going to find him and clarify all of this. If he really betrayed us, I will do my best to, at least, to end this mission."

"How are you going to do this? The vines from their white ghost protect the capital. You cannot get close with ill intentions towards the queen; they are going to rip you apart."

"Alani's fall festival is going to happen soon. Humans can also enter the violet city during this time. The elf queen is always there. If Ryoma is really close to her, he will be there too. "

"Koharu, are you sure of this? You are talent and strong but you cannot go against Ryoma if he is indeed by the queen's side. And, it is the elf queen we are talking about. This is a suicidal mission."

"We have no other option. Once the queen is carrying Akio-sama's child, we will not stand a chance."

"What are you telling Akio for your absence?"

"I do not think he is going to Aubree any time soon, so I will ask him some days off."

"I see. Good luck, then. I hope fate favors you."

"Thank you, Momoshiro-sama." She made a reverence. "If you excuse me."

"Koharu, I am so sorry." His purple eyes were sincere. "I know how much it must be hard."

"I would never let my feelings come between my duties with our kind. Do not worry about me."

##########

Sakuno eyes were closed. Ryoma's fingertips were caressing her naked backbone in a very slow motion. Her face was resting against his chest, listening to his calm heartbeats. It was past midnight and the rain was falling again on the red country but the sound was very soothing.

"How long are we going to stay in Alani?" he asked, calmly.

"For a couple of weeks, maybe a few days more." She opened her eyes.

"Are you sure it is a good idea for me to go with you?" the human looked at her, concerned. "Shuichirou-san seemed displeased enough."

The elf queen sat down and looked at him, concerned.

"Do you not wish to come with me? I was hoping you would embrace me every night while we are there. You do not want to do so?"

"That is not it!" his face was entirely red. "Of… of course I want to do it."

She smiled at him and kissed the human softly.

"I am glad." Her red hair was over her breasts and flat belly. "Do not worry about the General. His opinions do not matter anymore."

"Sakuno, Shuichirou-san cares a lot about you. I know you are upset since he talked to you like that, but…"

"Are you taking his side?"

"There is only your side." He responded, seriously, but touching her cheek very gently, trying to undo the frown on her beautiful face. "Even though you spend all your life listening about the importance of the peace pact, Shuichirou-san lived the war days. He is the only one who truly knows how terrifying it must have been. I understand how desperately he is to keep the peace your ancestors strove so much to achieve. Isn't that also your preoccupation as the queen?" Ryoma kissed her face and looked kindly at her. "In the end, even though he is the general he still can't interfere between the elf queen and her husband. I can only imagine how useless he felt as seeing you on that kind of situation, without being able to do anything. I felt useless myself."

"I will talk to him in the morning." She said, laying on the pillows by his side and taking a deep breath."

"You should not be upset with your father." There was a very subtle smile on his features and his face got close to hers. "Shuichirou-san is only acting like any other doting parent would."

"Shut up." She giggled and playfully pushed him away by his shoulders, but he got close again, kissing her neck.

"Okay." Ryoma silently scattered slow kissed on her collarbones, before the queen cupped his face, making him look at her.

"Kiss me, Ryoma." The human obeyed her whispered request, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Kiss me again." The second kiss was longer and slow. "Kiss me one more time." Finally he gave the red queen the kissed she desired, deep and serious, his tongue touching hers. He felt her hard nipples against his bare chest, before she gave him permission to claim her body, pressing her back on the soft pillows. Sakuno moaned his name and her hands disappeared inside his short black hair as Ryoma kissed the space between her breasts.

########

The counselors were waiting on the front garden while the servants prepared the carriage. Ryoma was helping out, while Sakuno gave Kunimitsu her last instructions.

"Do not make such heartbroken face, General." Syuusuke smiled at him. "I will take care of your daughter properly."

"I know you will." The green eyes could not hide a hint of sadness. "Worrying about her is already part of me."

"Well, you do not have to thank me, but I manage to arrange something to take some of the stress over your shoulders.

"What is it?"

"I wrote Yura yesterday. She is going to arrive and spend some time here with you."

"What?!" he was extremely embarrassed, trying to speak as low as possible. "Why did you do such a thing?! Yura-san is busy! She cannot come to the capital just to..."

"She told me she was expecting an answer from you. She is a dear friend of mine and she does not deserve to wait for you any longer. If you are going to reject her, please, do it at once."

"I…" he averted his eyes, a profound blush on his face. "I have no intentions of doing so. I was just waiting an opportunity to talk to her."

"There you go." Syuusuke smiled again. "Live your life a little, Shuichirou. Even for us, time is ticking."

Ryoma and Syuusuke entered the carriage and the queen came close to him. He made a polite reverence.

"My Queen. I hope you make a safe trip and…" his words were stopped as Sakuno held him, her arms tight around his armor.

"I am sorry for the way I talked to you before. I am upset with everything that is happening." She looked kindly at him. "I need this time to breathe and realign my thoughts and feelings. I hope you understand I have to walk by myself sometimes."

"Sakuno-sama…" holding his hands, she smiled at him.

"I am going to have an heir soon. I will guarantee this peace we have, General. I promise you."

Shuichirou was overwhelmed. Kissing her face like a father would, he smiled at her.

"I have nothing but faith on you."


	19. Chapter 19

Ryoma could feel the softness of the face he was caressing. But, again, her features were hidden by shadows.

"Are you sure you doing this?" the voice was sweet, but full of concern. "The capital is surrounded by the white elf's vines. They can sense people's intentions."

"I won't be defeated by a bunch of plants." He said, confidently. "I will conclude this mission."

"Ryoma…" he kissed the soft lips and held her smaller hands.

"Trust me. This will be the last one. Let's go away from here. I want to create a new life with you." His arms were around the shorter and delicate frame and he could sense the sweet fragrance of her long hair. "I will come back to you."

The young human sat down, startled. His head was throbbing. A thunderbolt crossed the skies on the stormy night that still continued, illuminating his room.

"Ryoma, what happened?" Sakuno's sweet voice reached his ears. The fireplace was crepitating. The elf queen sat by his side, her naked form covered by her long hair and the scarlet eyes investigated his.

They had arrived in Alani a couple of hours before, under the heavy rain. Kaio was very happy to see them, but since it was a tiresome trip, they just spent some time together to have dinner before she took them to their rooms. He had just finished taking a warm bath when Sakuno arrived. They had sex and she was sleeping by his side.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she gently rubbed his back.

"I don't think so." He put his hand over his face. "I think they are fragments of my memories. My mind is trying to tell me something."

"Really?" she kneeled in front of him and cupped his face. "What is it?"

"I…" he averted his eyes. "I did not tell you before, since we did not have an opportunity to talk to each other after returning from Lubjica, but Ragna told me there was someone waiting for me."

Sakuno's hands left his face and she held them together, not touching him anymore.

"I still have no memories of anything or anyone. I've been trying so hard to remember!"

"I see." The red bangs were over her eyes. "Of course you would have someone. She must be very lonely without you."

"Sakuno…" he finally looked at her and noticed she was holding her own hands hard.

"I am a horrible person." She smiled sadly. "I am here cheating on my husband and making you betray someone that must be very dear to you. I am sorry, Ryoma. I am really sorry." She tried to stand up to collect her clothes and leave, but the human's grip on her wrist stopped her to do so.

"What are you saying?" his golden eyes were hard. "You are not making me do anything. I am here with you because I want so. The oracle also told me this person and I will never be together again."

"You can always come back to the human cities to look for her and…

"Why can't you understand?!" she was surprised. It was the first time he raised his voice in all the time they knew each other. "No one else matters." Releasing her arm, Ryoma touched her face and his eyes were filled with care. "You found me bleeding and alone in the forest. After all this time, no one ever came looking for me." He showed her a small smile. "Didn't you say there was a reason for our paths to cross? Now I understand. Aside from the damn headaches, I don't care about my past. I just care about you, Sakuno."

"Ryoma…" the red eyes were glistering with tears.

"You are not cheating. He did not deserve you in the first place. I will help you to have an heir. That bastard will never touch you again, I promise."

She couldn't reply with words. The elf queen was holding back her tears. Her fingertips touched his face and kissed him deeply before Ryoma held her tight.

Ryoma didn't know how he felt about the rain before. But, now, he had nothing but found memories of it. It was raining the first time Sakuno kissed him. It was also raining when she invited him to her body on that second time.

Now, while the storm was crashing outside, her body was on top of his, swallowing all of him. Her long red hair was on her back, so he had a perfect view of her. The young human was hypnotized by her round and perfect breasts. Sakuno's hips moved slowly, making him feel her to the core, all the heat and wetness. "She is a goddess." He said to himself. That position was new, the sensations were also new. But, the way the scarlet eyes looked at him made Ryoma sure Sakuno was claiming not only his body but his entire soul as well.

It was too much and he felt he wouldn't be able to last much more when she lowered her body, kissing him hard and their hot skins were glued together. Taken by pure and raw desire, Ryoma grabbed her hips still and trusted into her with all his might. The elf queen muffled a scream on his mouth as she climaxed. Feeling her orgasm made Ryoma come as well and they remained silent, not able to move for a long time, just holding each other after such tremendous burst of desire.

########

Shuichirou took a deep breath, as walking around in his room. He called himself stupid over and over, while drying his long loose hair after taking a bath. Yura had arrived a little after the sunset. They had dinner with Kunimitsu, but the General was extremely uncomfortable during all the meal. After they finished, she wished them good night and headed to her room. "Syuusuke is going to scold me so much." He talked to himself.

"General?" the soft knock on his door and the familiar feminine voice made his heart race. He opened the door in an abrupt pull, surprising her.

"Ye… Yes?!" Yura's long silver hair was completely loose and she was wearing a light pink nightgown. Her blue eyes were wide as seeing his naked chest and Shuichirou blushed entirely as realizing he didn't put a shirt on. "I am sorry, I just got out of the bath!"

"It is okay." She said, calmly. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Su..sure." he waited for her to sit on a chair and sat on his bed, across from her. 'Is it something the matter?"

"Shuichirou, do you not want me here?" the blue eyes were serious. "If I am making you feel uncomfortable, I can leave immediately."

"That is not it!"

"You did not say a word while we were having dinner together. It was like I was invisible." He noticed her hurt expression. "When Syuusuke wrote me, he said you were sad because of some issues with Sakuno-sama, I thought it would be amusing to tease you. But, not only you did not write me once after you left Viorel, you are again treating me like I am unwanted, so…"

Her words stopped as the general kissed her. It was a real kiss, warm and serious and Yura melted on the green eyes that looked at her as their mouths separated.

"I am sorry. It was not my intention to make you wait so much or being silent tonight. I just… did not know how to act." He lowered her eyes and she noticed his shyness. "Since Syuusuke told me you were coming, my heart has been pounding like I was a teenager. I could not think straight. You must think I am nothing but an utter fool."

"Not at all." Her words were so sweet. Touching his jaw line, his eyes rose to meet hers and Yura smiled gently at him. "You are extremely cute right now."

"Do… do not call me cute." the redness on his face was so adorable. "I am over 600 years old. It is not befitting."

"Do you want me to call you _Sensei_ like I did before?" she loved to tease him.

"That would just remind me how young you are. I would feel even older."

Yura pushed his body to the mattress, kissing him deeply and the general froze as feeling her so close. She smiled as looking to the scared green eyes and caressed his cheek. The dazzling and soft silver hair was brushing his skin.

"You are behaving like a maiden, General, even though I personally stolen your first time."

"Yura..." her body was pressed entirely on his and it was too much!

"But…" she sat down in front of him and her voice trembled. "Even before that, my heart was all yours." A solitary tear ran down her face. "Do not make me wait anymore, Shuichirou, please."

His heart hurt as seeing that sadness and longing on the dark blue eyes and he called himself stupid one last time for taking so long. His thumb touched her lips before kissing her again, his arms around her shorter frame. The general kissed the younger elf for a long time, waiting to convey all his feelings, wishing to apologize for all the wasted time. Shuichirou made many silent promises he would be sure to keep as his mouth devoured hers.

"Are you really satisfied with such boring old man?" he whispered, after finally releasing her lips, his body on top of hers.

"Are you surrendering yourself to me?"

"I am." His smiled made her chest flutter. "All of me."

"Finally." She smiled back, bringing him close to another kiss.

#######

Ryoma touched the white stone on Sakuno's necklace. His head was on her lap and she was caressing his short hair.

"Your husband gave you this, right?"

"Yes. Does it bother you I am still wearing it?"

"Not at all. It looks good on you."

"I decided not to take it off after what happened. I will use like a charm against him."

"That is a good idea." He showed her a small smile and Sakuno bent over to kiss him.

"Sakuno."

"Yes?"

"How is pregnancy for elves?"

"It is the same for humans. 9 months, morning sickness and such. But, we are able to tell in a couple of weeks, we can feel the first heartbeat."

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It is really none of my business."

"You can ask me anything. What is it?"

"You and Akio were together since we arrived from the violet country, right?"

"Yes." She responded naturally.

"Did you and him…" the queen noticed he was a little shy to complete the question. "Well, on that night when you and I also..."

"I had sex with you both. I was frustrated and sad with Ragna's words about the heir and we kept doing it. But, after a while my body was simply numb. I just wanted to be away from him. That was the time I went to the bath area."

Ryoma noticed a hint of sadness on her voice and he sat down, hugging her gently.

"I am sorry. It must have been hard on you."

"If I get pregnant now, I will not know who the father is." She rested her cheek on his chest. "But, it doesn't matter. I want to raise my child by your side, Ryoma."

Her words surprised him but she couldn't see. His chin was on the top of her head.

"I am sure the child we raise together is going to be good and kind and will turn into a proper ruler some day." She smiled to herself. "Would you help me with this as well?

"I will." He whispered, feeling extremely touched. Hugging her even tighter, the young human hoped he could help her to be a mother soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Yura woke up with Shuichirou kissing her neck and she smiled. He had spooned her during the night. Opening her eyes, she noticed the strange object on her finger and she sat down, quickly, looking at her hand.

"What is this?!" the ring had an infinity shape, made of white gold with a blue sapphire in a square cut.

"It is an engagement ring." He sat down in front of her with a smile.

"I know what it is, I meant why is it on my hand?!

"Because I want to marry you." he seemed so calm for someone panicking just the night before. "I had this made for you, I just got it two days ago, I was hoping to talk to you then, but so much had happened. I ask for the colors of your hair and eyes." His fingers touched her face, gently. "Did you like it?"

"Of course." She put her hand next to her heart. "It is lovely. But, you did not have to worry about such thing; I do not want you to do this out of obligation or…

"Since that night at the beach, I have been thinking about you and a life together. I told you I would not come to you with half hearted feelings. After Sakuno-sama conceive the heir, Syuusuke and Kunimitsu can take care of things just fine. I am going to retire and I want to live with you in Viorel." The green eyes looked extremely determinate. He, indeed, had thought things trough.

"Are you sure?" the general touched her hand with the ring and kissed it, before looking at her again. "Do you really want to let your whole life behind?"

"I am." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I want to share a new life with you, Yura. Would you accept me?"

She jumped on his chest, with a big smile, making them fall on the bed again. Her arms were around him, tight. The blue elf could hear his loud and sincere heartbeats.

Before she could kiss her fiancé, there was a brief knock on the door and Kunimitsu opened without waiting for a response. After so many years of friendship and working together, he had the liberty to do so.

"Good morning, General, I…" he took his dark eyes from the papers he had on his hands and stopped by the door at the sight of a naked Yura straddling his friend who had some sheets around his waist.

"Kunimitsu!" Shuichirou pulled the sheets over his bride. He felt his entire body burning in deep embarrassment.

"I am so sorry; I did not mean to interrupt." He turned around and left the papers on the desk near. There was no change on his austere face. "These need your signature, but, there is no need to hurry. I will ask for a breakfast tray, you two must be hungry. Also, General, lock your door next time, would you? Yura-san, pardon me for the indiscretion. Please, enjoy your stay."

"Ye…yes." His voice left his throat in a trembling way.

As they were alone again, Yura couldnt stop herself to laugh at the situation and at the mortified General.

#############

Ryuu looked for his wife, since she was late for dinner time. He found Amaya at the balcony facing the top of the Ragna's mountain. It was a beautiful night, the full moon illuminated the landscape. His wife's long purple hair waved with the night breeze and there was a concerned look on her eyes.

"Amaya, are you all right?" he held her hand.

"Rae is restless. There is something wrong." Even though it was too far to see the dragon, she could hear his cries. Her heart knew he was not on his usual self. The dragon keepers could connect with their feelings.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you think something happened to Sakuno-sama?"

"Syuusuke-san told me there was a problem with Akio-sama. He attacked Ryoma and Sakuno interfered. He called her an object and she showed him his fangs."

"That is horrible!"

"She was about to kill him if the general did not interfere. The queen expelled him from the castle."

"Can she do that?"

"She needs him to bear a child. Even if they hate each other, she cannot get rid of him yet." He noticed his wife's hand trembling. "Such hard circumstances our queens have to deal with. Sometimes I wonder if it is right for the rest of us being so happy. Why I am able to conceive a child out of love but the same is denied to them?"

The dark elf held his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Don't feel guilty. You always do your best to help Sakuno-sama. Our queen is young but very capable. Let's hope she can have an heir soon and can be free of such man."

"Okay." Holding her husband back, Amaya's heart was still troubled.

###########

Ragna woke up as listening the loud groan of the red dragon as he reached the cave's opening. Arriving at the door, the beast was shaking his head and walking in circles. Seeing the white elf, he stopped and looked at her with distressed yellow eyes.

"I feel your pain, little one." She said, emotionless.

Her long white hair moved as the dragon growled loudly at her, asking for help.

"My hands are tied. I cannot stop what is bound to happen."

His roar was low, almost like a pledge and he rubbed his face on her body. Ragna held his head gently and there was also some sadness on her white eyes.

"Her strength needs to be tested. There is nothing we can do about it. I only hope she can win against herself. Otherwise, all lands will burn again."

############

"You look so handsome, Ryoma-kun!" Kayo said, happily, as seeing the boy with one of Aubree's official clothing.

"Do I really have to wear this?" he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Of course. Everyone from the administrative uses formal attires on the fall festival first night." The representative was wearing a bright orange dress with long sleeves and a black corsage. Her short hair had a small sunflower pin on it.

"I am not an administrative." He said, bored.

"You are the queen's companion, right?" Kayo fixed the upper buttons of his vest and it made him blush.

"Where is Sakuno?"

"The queen is here." Syuusuke said, also wearing the capital's official dark green attire. He made a hand gesture before Sakuno entered the room. The queen had a long sleeveless dark green dress on, with a deep V-neck showing her round cleavage. Her hair was tight on a ponytail with a small sunflower on it. She was wearing many copper bracelets and earrings of the same color in her ears.

The counselor came close to the human and smiled at him as noticing he had frozen on his spot."

"The general would scoldyou if he caught you seeing at his daughter with such intensity, Ryoma-kun."

"Ah!" he averted his eyes, noticing he was staring. "Sorry. It looked very well on you."

"Thank you." she smiled gently. "Let's go. It is time."

A week had passed quickly. It finally stopped raining two days after they arrived and the fall festival preparations could start. Sakuno used that time to talk to her subjects. There were many elves and some humans and they were very excited as seeing the queen so close. Ryoma enjoyed observing her with her people. He was sure Sakuno was, indeed, loved.

People were already drinking and dancing under the full moon. There was a small group of musicians on a small stage and all the area was illuminated by small lanterns. Sunflowers were scattered on the wood pillars and there was a big bonfire burning, where people were putting fruits, vegetables and other offerings, asking for fertility on the fields and a bearable winter.

Ryoma was amazed by the beauty of the celebration and stopped on his way as Sakuno continued, accompanied by Syuusuke and Kayo. The elves stopped as seeing the queen between then and they smiled and made reverences as she walked to the stage.

Everything was silent as she stood in front of hundreds of sudits and she smiled at them.

"Good night to you all. It is an honor to be here. I am sure your efforts will be heard and the harvests in Alani will be magnificent." She bowed to her people, humbly. "Thank you so much for all your work."

Looking at her people again, Sakuno smiled widely and Ryoma was sure she was never more beautiful.

"The fall festival has officially started. I wish you all a wonderful night!"

The human boy was about to follow her. The music had started to play again when a sack was put on his head and he felt his body being dragged. He tried to scream but the sack muffled his voice and the person had tied his arms to his body too.

It only stopped as he felt his body being pushed to the ground and the sack was removed abruptly. He was inside of a small cabin and there was only one latern lit.

"Who are you?! Why did you bring me here?!" he screamed to the figure between shadows.

Koharu appeared in front of him, the dark green eyes were filled with anger. She grabbed his collar and looked at his face.

"How could you, Ryoma? You betrayed us!"

"What are you talking about?! I don't know who you are!"

"Do not lie!" she pressed her hand even more. "Momoshiro-sama gave you the mission to kill the elf queen and you just disappear! After all this time, I find you with the colors of her country!"

"What?" the golden eyes were wide in absolute shock. "Me, killing Sakuno? Why?"

Koharu punched his face and Ryoma felt a little blood on his lips.

"I lost my memories. Sakuno found me almost dying in the forest. I don't know who I am or who you are. I don't understand anything you are saying." The black bangs were covering his face but one golden eye looked seriously at her. "You can kill me, but, please, if you know anything about me, tell me. Please."

The anguish on his face made Koharu take a deep breath.

"My name is Koharu. We have grown up together in Matsumoto, a city by the mountains. You are 19 years old. Momoshiro-sama, the king, is your best friend. You are an assassin working to the human lords. When Akio-sama won the tournament, you were hired to kill the elf queen, so she could not give him an heir."

"Why should Sakuno be harmed? It wasn't easier to kill that bastard, then?" his voice trembled in anger.

"Akio-sama is not the problem, his child will be. He will kidnap the baby after it's born and conquer all the human lands."

"What?"

"That is why the queen needs to die." She looked at him, coldly. "Otherwise all human nations will be under the hands of that monster. Akio-sama did not only win the battles, he found joy in killing his opponents, even if it was not necessary."

"How do you know all that?"

"I am his Captain of the Guard. I have been monitoring him since his father did under suspicious circumstances."

"Sakuno would never let anyone take her child."

"She will not have a choice. The queen cannot leave the elf country and her husband cannot be harmed by them."

"I need to talk to Sakuno now!" he stood up. "She needs to know what is he planning to do! Let me go!"

"And how are you going to do this, Ryoma?! When the elf queen knows about this plan she is going to ask you questions. Will you tell her that you were the one supposed to take her life?!"

Her words hit him like an arrow. Was his past self really ready to assassinate her? The image of the scarlet eyes, her smile and the warmth of her body came to his mind and he felt a tremendous pain on his chest.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. I need to tell her. I need to protect Sakuno."

Koharu was heartbroken as seeing such devotion on his semblance. Not, it was more than that. Ryoma had looked like that before, but his eyes and expression were for her. Coming close, she cupped his face and kissed him. The young man was utterly shock and averted his face.

"Do you really not remember me?" small tears descended her cheeks and undid the stern look of some moments ago. "You said that the elf queen would be your last mission, that we would build a new life together. Don't you remember?"

"Koharu-san…"

"Do not talk to me like I am a stranger!" her beautiful face was taken by deep sadness. "I was waiting for you all this time! I prayed every night you could be safe and well!"

"I am so sorry." he had no other words. "But, I need to go to Sakuno. Let me go, I beg you."

Koharu gave up. Rubbing her face, she dried her tears and took a small knife from her pocket, cutting the rope in one stood there while Ryoma ran out, desperately.

"Sakuno! Sakuno!" he found strange the music had stopped again. As coming close to the main stage, all the elves were silenced and there was a heavy atmosphere. Syuusuke arm stopped him to get close and there was an unsatisfied frown on his face.

"Be still, Ryoma-kun."

"Syuusuke-san, what happened?!"

"We have an unpleasant guest." Kayo responded.

Looking ahead, Akio was there. Sakuno was standing in front of him and Ryoma's heart froze.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a husband miss his wife?" his smile was even more dangerous than his stern face. "I heard you had brought the little human with you. I told you before I was a jealous man."

"And I made it clear I did not want to see you anymore. Leave my country at once."

"Dear wife, I thought humans were allowed in this festivity."

"I will not repeat myself. Obey me, Akio. Otherwise…" touching the white stone on the necklace, Akio grinned as Sakuno's stone started to shine and she feel on her knees, screaming in pain.

"Otherwise?" he asked as looking down on her.

"Sakuno!

"Sakuno-sama!" Kayo and Ryoma screamed but Syuusuke put himself in front of them. The blue eyes were filled with hate.

"Roar, Kaze, Ame." Two short swords appeared on his hands coming from a blue light. They had silver blades and blue shafts.

"Syuusuke-san, you cannot kill him!" Kayo reminded him.

"I know." He looked at Sakuno crying in pain on the ground, her entire body trembling. "But I cannot let him hurt her. Shuichirou will never forgive me."

In a flash, Syuusuke ran to Akio and kicked his face, making the human hit a tree a few meters away. Throwing his swords, he cut some wood pillars fall on his body and they return to his hands like boomerangs before disappearing.

"Sakuno-sama!" he ran to the queen's side and she was still screaming. Before he could touch her, she was dead silent and stood up, grabbing his neck. Her fangs were out and her entire expression had changed to a very menacing one. Her eyes were completely white, just like Ragna's. "Sa…Sakuno-sama!" Syuusuke could not breathe. They heard Akio's laughter as he came from inside the wreckage and walked into their direction. The humans and elves were terrified and opened his way.

"You should not hurt the queen's husband. Right, wife?"

Sakuno growled on Syuusuke's face before throwing his body into the bonfire.

"Syuusuke-san!" Kayo ran after him and it was able to stop the flame using her wind powers and pulled his body out.

"You bastard!" Ryoma picked a staff near and attacked Akio fiercely, but he continued to grim at their lost luck. As hitting the king's face many times, he kneeled down and spit some blood. The grey eyes were filled with anger.

"Aren't you a nuisance? Sakuno, end this insect and everything here."

She was completely emotionless. Ryoma tried to run back to her side, but the ground shook. He recognized that familiar sensation and sound. Looking up, Rae was on the top of the castle. He noticed the dragon's eyes were also completely blank as he roared.

It only took a single breathe of fire for the entire festival to be under flames when the dragon came down.

The sight of Sakuno and Akio mounting the beast was the last thing he saw between the fire and the desperate people running, before everything on his mind was taken by absolute darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

Ryoma woke up, feeling his chest hurt. Sitting down, he coughed. He was inside his room, still in Alani. Getting up, he reached the main room guided by the voices of Shuichirou, Yura and Syuusuke. The general and his bride arrived there as soon as the orange elf sent him a hawk about the tragedy. Kunimitsu stayed in the castle, taking care of things.

"Ryoma-kun!" Kayo went to his side as he coughed again. "Here, drink some water. You aspirated a lot of smoke; your lungs are still recovering. You have been sleeping for a whole day."

He obeyed. The human had never seen the elves with such expressions. Syuusuke had some bruises on his face but he seemed fine.

"Where is Sakuno?" he was finally able to speak again.

"Akio-sama took her to Murasaki." Koharu responded, she was leaning on the wall. Her crossed arms were covered in bandages and he noticed her long aquamarine hair was shorter, a little below her shoulders.

"What happened to you?"

"She pulled you from the fire." Kayo said. The young human looked at him with no emotions.

"What about the people at the festival? Are they well?"

"I was able to control the flames with my powers. Most of them only had superficial wounds. But, they are afraid of Sakuno-sama. The General came and spoke to them."

"Koharu-san told us about Akio's plan." Shuichirou looked at him. The green eyes were filled with pain. "She also told us you tried to help Sakuno. Thank you very much, Ryoma-kun."

"I already notified the older human lords so the city can be evacuated. We don't know what the queen can do under his command."

"How is he able to control her like that? What is that thing on her neck?

"Akio-sama purchased that from Shigeo-sama. He is the last one of an ancient line of elf hunters."

"Elf hunters?" Ryoma was shocked to know there was such thing.

"Many centuries before the Great War, some humans used to hunt elves and sell them as slaves. They used that stone, made from the bones and flesh of white elves to control them." Yura explained.

"White elves? Like Ragna?"

"Yes. Most of them were slaughtered in such times, since they were the most powerful of us." Kayo completed, the copper eyes taken by sadness. "A white elf cannot be controlled, so the humans kidnapped the children. They were killed in horrible ways. Since they only live on the mountains, they were cornered by the hunters that outnumbered them."

"A human queen was the one who forbid elf slavery on the human country. But, it was too late already for the white elves. Since they could not reproduce with the rest of us, their population only declined. We thought all the stones had been destroyed back then."

"Koharu-san and I will go to Murasaki." Shuichirou said, seriously. "I will bring our queen home. If I did not interfere she could have killed him back then and this would not happen." The green eyes, always so calm and gentle were glistering with anger.

A loud noise was heard outside and the earth trembled. The main gates were opened and Amaya appeared on them. On her back, the huge black dragon was silently observing them. He was much bigger and menacing than Rae, but he behaved in a calmer way. His eyes were icy blue.

"What is that thing?" Koharu's dark green eyes were wide in shock.

"What is he doing here? Aren't they banned on the mountains?!" Ryoma was also surprised.

"I broke the spell." Amaya responded, seriously. She grabbed Shuichirou's hand firmly. "Take him and save our queen."

"I am sorry I made you use such energy in your state. Are you and your child fine?"

"We are, do not worry."

"I am going with you!"

"Ryoma-kun, you will not." Syuusuke stood in front of him. "You are still weak and there is nothing you can do. Stay with us."

He felt frustration running all over his blood.

Shuichirou and Koharu started to cross the hallways when he noticed Yura walking by his side. He immediatly stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" the dark blue eyes were hard. "I am going with you."

"You will not." It was the first time she noticed how taller and imponent her fiancé truly was. "You will stay here where is safe."

"I am not useless! I am a representative and I also serve the queen! My powers are not as great as yours, but I have a named sword!" I can use water if there are flames, so…"

"I cannot risk losing you too!" he touched her face with both hands, gently but firmly. The blue elf noticed his skin was tremble and he was on the edge of tears. "I cannot go into battle with the possibility of you being hurt. Please."

"Shuichirou…" she embraced him tight, her heart was hurting.

"I promise you I will return." he showed his bride a small smile. "I will be your husband and you will tease me for the rest of our lives."

Her fingertips were on his jawline and she whispered. Her words were heavy with tenderness.

"Save our queen and come back safely to me. It is an order, General."

"Yes."

Shuichirou kissed her with all the love he carried on his chest. But, he was not able to glance at her a second time as their lips separated. Deep inside his heart, he knew he would do anything to bring his daughter back. Even at the cost of his life.

###########

Akio's tongue licked Sakuno's breast slowly and he sucked her nipples. The queen was naked on his futon. Her eyes were still completely white and lost somewhere else. Rae was outside, guarding the castle.

"I was waiting until our child was born to use the necklace with him, but I am an impatient man and had an even better idea." He whispered between her breasts, touching the white stone. Sakuno did not move or made a sound. "Why should I have only one powerful son if I can have your body at my mercy and make more children?"

Coming close to her face, he smiled on her pointy ear.

"I will make an army out of you. The world will be mine."

###########

Sakuno was in the middle of absolute darkness inside her mind. She was holding her whole body tight. Her muscles were painful and stiff and the long red bangs covered her face.

"Do not touch me. Do not touch me. Do not touch me." She kept repeating those words, over and over, her voice filled with loathe as she was able to see everything Akio was doing to her, but couldn't control her body. "Do not touch me. Ryoma is the only one I want to touch me. Ryoma is the only one. Ryoma is the only one. Do not touch me."

Her scarlet eyes were glistering, saliva dripping down her fangs in a twisted smile and her whole body was trembling.

"I will kill you. I will absolutely kill. I will definitely kill you, Akio."

He entered her roughly; his face and the satisfied smile were hidden by the long blue hair. The human king did not notice the tears falling from the elf queen's lifeless eyes were matching his trusts.


	22. Chapter 22

Yura came close to Syuusuke. He was on the balcony, his light blue eyes worried looking at the landscape. It was already late at night.

"You also could not sleep?"

"How can I? I was the one supposed to guard our queen and I failed, miserably."

"It was not your fault. You could never win against her. None of us could."

"I can only imagine the kind of horrible things she is being forced to." He lowered his head, ashamed of himself. "How did we not notice his intentions?!"

"We never know what true lies in someone's heart until they show it to us."

"I am so sorry, Yura. You and Shuichirou finally had a chance to be together and now…"

"Stop feeling so guilty. It does not suit you at all." She touched her friend's hand. Syuusuke looked at her and the blue elf smiled, gently. "Shuichirou said he is going to come back and bring our queen. I have faith on him. Actually, I have to thank you. I was able to experience genuine happiness, even for a little while."

"I noticed the big rock on your finger." he showed her a little smile. "Congratulations."

"When our queen returns and everything is well again, let's celebrate properly, right? I will let you tease Shuichirou to your heart's content."

"Yes." His attention was called as seeing Ryoma sneaking out of the castle. "Ah, it is so late already. We should really go to bed."

"Okay. I hope the morning brings good news. Good night.

"Good night."

Ryoma was finishing to adjust the saddle on the horse when Syuusuke's voice made him stop.

"Where do you think you going?" he was serious. "I thought I told you to stay with us."

"There is no way I am staying here while Sakuno is with that bastard." The teenager stood in front of the elf.

"What can you do? You are just a boy. Your life is a flickering thing. If Sakuno-sama snaps her fingers, you are dead."

"If I am going to die…" Syuusuke noticed his hands were trembling as his fists were closed tight. "At least, I want to see her one more time."

"Ryoma-kun…" he finalized realized. "Do you… have feelings for Sakuno-sama?"

"I do." the golden eyes had no hesitation. "I may be just a useless human, I don't have any powers nor a sword or dragons, but… I cannot do nothing while she is suffering!"

#########

Sakuno's white eyes opened suddenly. A loud beat echoed on her ears. She sat down on the futon. She was alone on Akio's chambers. The cold breeze of the early morning reached her naked skin. Something on the back of her mind made her place hers palms over her lower abdomen and everything around her became deep silent. There was only that that rhythmical sound that became gentler as continuing. But, her attention was disturbed as hearing some steps coming close.

"Good morning, wife." Akio entered the room, drying his long hair. He was using a black yukata with a lose belt, showing his chest. "Did you sleep well?"

Opening one closet, he took a dark blue kimono from it, putting in front of her.

"Use this. I do not want your precious body to get a cold."

She obeyed. Since it was a bigger size, there was a deep cleavage after the obi was tied. Her semblance remained emotionless. Akio sat in front of her.

Grabbing her face, the human king smiled. "Where is that bossy expression from before, hm? The mighty elf queen now is nothing but a human's bitch now."

He released his rude grip and his fingers traced her face.

"So beautiful. The first time I met you for a moment I wonder if you were real. My father also had a bossy expression. Every time he hit me, grabbed me by my hair and screamed at me. He was always bossy as he starved me for days sometimes. But, I was finally able to make that terrible expression to end. No one is really bossy with a knife deep inside their throat, right?"

The elf queen stood up, surprising him and she showed her fangs, looking through the windows.

"What is it?"

The earth around the castle shook and they ran outside. Arriving there, Shuichirou was next to Ciar. The black dragon growled loudly at Rae who was already in front of him, roaring.

"Do not harm him, Ciar. It is not his fault."

"Oh, General." Akio smiled, Sakuno by his side. "Isn't your beast magnificent?"

"Akio-san, let's end this peacefully. I do not want to draw a sword towards you." the green eyes were dead serious.

"Against me?" he grinned. "Or against your queen?"

Sakuno ran towards the General, her menacing face on. She attacked him using her arms and legs and Shuichirou blocked her, even feeling the great weight of the queen's power. At the same time, he also had to avoid Rae attacks on him, trying to bite and scratch his body.

"Ciar, stop him now!"

"I will let her enjoy herself." He turned around and wave, before entering the castle again. "Sakuno, when you finish them, return to bed."

The black dragon blew a blue energy sphere and froze the red dragon's body, letting only his neck and head out. Rae screamed, as being constricted.

The elf queen ran to the dragon's side and destroyed the ice block with only one punch. Rae shook the pieces from his body and roared to the older dragon, attacking him and the General with fire. Ciar puffed a large and thick ice wall, protecting Shuichirou under him.

But, before he could notice, Sakuno broke through the wall, grabbing his neck and buried his body on the ground with the impact.

"Sakuno…" he grabbed her arm with both hands, but she did not move. "Wake up, please."

She only released him with then dragon's tail swept her body, trowiing her to the castle's wall. The thick and big rocks fell over her.

"Sakuno-sama!" Shuichirou stood up, worried.

He tried to ran to her side but Rae was in front of him, releasing fire. Once again, Ciar protected his master, but the glare on his blue eyes showed Shuichirou the ancient dragon had no more patience.

"Oh, no!"

The dark dragon step on Rae's body, making him stay on the ground. The younger dragon roared, in pain, his wings being crushed.

"Ciar, do not!"

Sakuno appeared from under the rocks and jumped, punching Ciar's face, but the dragon just looked at her, trying to bite her body, without releasing Rae. He was able to grab her leg and hold her still, putting another paw over her body, pressing it hard.

The elf queen roared, trying to bite him, using all her strength to be free while the beast's enormous paw was crushing her.

Shuichirou looked at them and his chest was tight and painful. His dragon was going to kill them both. The General took a deep, regretful breathe, before looking at him and saying his command.

"Ciar. Release them."

The dragon growled and did not obey.

"Ciar, release them, now!"

Blowing a big energy sphere, he froze Rae's completely. The red dragon was frozen inside a gigantic piece of ice.

"No!" Shuichirou ran to his side, but, suddenly, Sakuno stood up, holding the black dragon's paw with both of her hands with a great effort. She was able to cast his body to the other side, making him destroy many trees.

"Ciar!" the General was desperate at seeing his friend on the ground, hurt. Looking back at Sakuno, the elf queen was standing, breathless, a hand over her abdomen and a deep painful frown on her face, even with the blank eyes.

Shuichirou could not move as seeing the blood running down her tights.


	23. Chapter 23

Akio drank a cup full of sake, watching the first drops of rain falling on his outside porch. He could hear all the fighting and destruction outside, but he did not bother. The sky was completely dark and there was a cold wind blowing.

"Ah, there you are, Koharu. Welcome back."

His voice was calm at talking to her. The captain was standing on his back, in the middle of his chambers.

" _Waga_ , what is the meaning of all this?"

"Did you see? The elf general and his beast invaded my lands. I believe he had lost his mind." He drank another cup.

"If this fight spread, all the countries can be affected. Many people can lost their houses and die."

"A small price to pay." Turning around, he smiled at her. "Don't you think? Murasaki will be the capital of a new world. All humans and elves will be under my command."

The sharp edge of Koharu's dagger touched his neck.

"You are a monster."

"And I thought you were smarter, Captain." Akio grabbed her by the clothes and thrown her body on the garden before she could held his necklace. Koharu stopped, on her knees, looking angrily at him.

She attacked him with fast movements, the sharp daggers on both of her hands now. Akio just dodged her, emotionless. Koharu was finally able to strike him, making his chest bleed.

The human king touched his blood and smiled dangerously. Running to his room, he grabbed his katana and attacked the young woman merciless. Koharu was able to stop his attacks, using the daggers to protect herself. Akio was stronger and taller than her and his movements were aggressive and precise. He made her lose her daggers, but she was able to jump on his shoulders, her legs around his neck and she tried to choke him. He grabbed her by her legs and tossed her on the wall, hard, making her lungs hurt. Before the captain could stand, Akio pierced her shoulder on the wall, making her scream. Blood started to run down her and her arm was numb.

"Be a good girl and stay here, would you?" he said, calmly. "I need to check on my wife."

##########

Shuichirou watched Sakuno kneeled on the grass, the strong rain falling over them. She observed, with blank eyes, while the the blood on her hands was washed away, not understanding what was happening to her body. Her fangs and the menacing expression had finally disappeared.

"Sakuno-sama!" he ran and kneeled in front of her, his heart heavy with concern. Touching her shoulders, he was about to cry. "Please, come with me! We need to take care of your body!"

When the queen raised her face, her tears were blending with the cold rain. Shuichirou hugged his daughter tight. He noticed that, deep inside her mind, she was asking for help.

"Please, come with me! I beg you!"

Shuichirou's voice and hug made her mind click and she pushed him, screaming in pain, while holding her head. The white gem of her necklace was glistering. The general tried to rip it out, but it burned his hand deeply.

"Damn it!" he felt so useless.

"Sakuno." Akio appeared on the garden and looked at them, coldly. "Why is he still alive?" he touched the necklace. "End him at once."

Her fangs reappeared with his command and she grabbed the general by his long wet hair, making him kneel in front of her, pulling his head up.

"My Queen, please…." He noticed she was going to rip his neck apart. "Wake up."

Ciar descended from the sky in a loud quake and he snatched Sakuno away from his master. The dark dragon tried to bite her, but the elf queen was able to grab his fangs, maintaining his mouth opened. Her feet were sinking on the wet dirty with the dragon's power, but she continued to act like it was effortless.

Shuichirou took a deep breath. There was nothing else to be done. Rising up, he looked at them, seriously stretching his arm. A green sphere appeared on his hands and he whispered.

"Blow, Yuki." His long dark sword descended from his hand. Her blade was made with black ice.

"Ciar, go away!" he commanded to the ancient dragon, who obeyed, as seeing his master was finally armed. Shuichirou attacked his queen. Many sharp shards of ice left the blade everything he attacked, cutting Sakuno's flesh in different parts of her body.

The elf queen had many different wounds, when she stopped as a big shard penetrated the lateral of her body, making her knee.

"Sakuno-sama!" Shuichirou got close, hoping she had regaining her senses.

But, he did not realize Sakuno had also summoned her sword. The rapier red blade entered the general abdomen, coming from the other side of his body, making him fall on the ground. Sakuno stood, looking at him with the menacing white eyes, as he screamed in pain.

When she was about to bury the sword completely, she turned around as Akio yelled.

"You!"

The strong wind blew her long red hair and she was unable to see for a moment. But, the white eyes were wide in surprised, as seeing the familiar figure. Her features returned to normal and her sword disappeared from her hand.

Ryoma had thrown a spear on the human king's arm that was on the necklace. Akio was holding his bloody arm destroyed by the weapon. The golden eyes were burning inside the dark landscape and he looked at Akio with nothing but absolute hate.

"I am going to kill you."


	24. Chapter 24

Akio laughed as seeing him.

"You are still bothering me, insect." He pulled the spear from his arm and held it on his other hand. "I will teach you to stay away from my wife."

Ryoma attacked, saying no words. Shuichirou noticed the deadly will on his eyes. Since Sakuno had stopped and her eyes were focused on the human boy, he was able to distance himself from her, his hand pressing the deep wound on his abdomen.

The general observed them fighting. Ryoma was trying to get the necklace from Akio. All his attacks were aimed to the king's neck. Every time the blade of his spear touched the gem, Sakuno cried in agony, her hands grabbing her hair and her body curled up on the ground.

Even terribly injured, the human king moved with extreme powerful movements, but Ryoma did not give up. His face was deeply transformed with a mix of rage and pain as seeing the elf queen suffer. In his mind, he asked her forgiveness a thousand times.

The storm became even stronger, the lighting and thunder crossing the black skies. Shuichirou witnessed their battle under the sparking lights. He knew Ciar was not far, but he could not summon the dragon yet, otherwise he would take him away, leaving the queen and Ryoma behind.

The boy's abilities were impressive, Shuichirou recognized. Although he was shorter and thinner than the human king, he had a tremendous strength. He did not only use his spear, but his body as well to attack. The general was sure Ryoma would not give up.

Suddenly, he was able to kick Akio's face and thrown him on a tree trunk. His spear perforated the human king's stomach and he growled.

"You will not die yet." Ryoma golden eyes burned like a demon as he turned the blade slowly inside his flesh. "You will suffer like Sakuno did."

As Ryoma grabbed the necklace and was almost pulling it from his neck, Akio smiled as another flash of light crossed the skies. His weapon went through Ryoma's chest in a powerful trust.

"Die."

"Ryoma-kun!" Shuichirou screamed as the boy coughed some blood.

The human king kicked his body and Ryoma fell on to the ground, a pool of blood forming under him and washed by the rain.

The white gem was on his hand and he was holding it, tight, trying with all his strength to break it, with no results.

"Ryoma-kun…" the general stood up, in a slow and painful move, going into the boy's direction.

Kneeling next to him, Ryoma coughed more blood and his eyes were heavy. Everything was dead silent and Shuichirou noticed that Sakuno's screams had stopped.

Looking at the elf queen, she stood up.

"Sakuno-sama?"

Ryoma turned his head in a slow movement and looked at her, spelling her name with blood running from his mouth.

The elf queen grabbed the necklace and her hand started to burn. She continued to scream, in pain, big, round tears rolling from her face while her left hand and forearm started to melt with the gem power.

"Sakuno-sama!" Shuichirou shouted, before her limb exploded completely.

A white smoke surrounded her figure and she stood still for a moment that seemed eternal.

When the smoke dissipated, Shuichirou witnessed when the necklace fell on the ground and the white gem was torn in two.

The elf queen's eyes turned scarlet again, but she still seemed emotionless even with a lot of blood coming down from the remaining parts of her arm. She focused on Akio and she stretched her right hand on his direction.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, before whispering the words echoing on her heart.

"Protect me, Ryoji." Her sword blade was bigger and brighter than ever before.

"Her sword… got a name." Shuichirou said, extremely surprised.

With only one step, Sakuno hit Akio's heart, with a cold expression, making the king scream. Turning the blade, it released a fire bomb, exploding his body completely. His limbs feel scattered around the garden and Sakuno looked up, with closed eyes, her face washed by the cold rain. She was finally free.

"Sakuno-sama!" Shuichirou called her attention. "He is still alive!"

The queen turned around and it was near Ryoma in a flash. She held his hand with her remaining arm and he tried to talk to her, but the words were lost inside the blood.

"Ryoma…" He coughed again and she could sense the faint heartbeats on his chest. "Do not die. Please!"

Sakuno tried to emanate as much energy was she could. A great sphere of red energy involved the three of them and Shuichirou noticed her powers were changed.

"Sakuno-sama, you are terribly weak! Please, stop!" Shuichirou was terrified. She was trying to heal both of them. "If you continue to use your energy like that…"

"Shut up!" she shouted, seriously. Looking at Shuichirou, the red eyes were filled with pain. She was trying her best, but Ryoma's heart was getting weaker. Placing her forehead on his chest, she sobbed.

Biting her own wrist, Sakuno put the flowing blood on his mouth, making him drink it, hoping it was not too late, but, nothing happened. The beautiful golden eyes were closed and the cold rain was touching his handsome face.

The rain continued to fall, endless, as Sakuno was still holding his chest, pouring all the energy left on her body.

"Ciar, come back!" Shuichirou screamed, terrified, as Sakuno was starting to faint due to the blood lost.

The ancient dragon descended and roared at his master.

"Release Rae, now!"

With a powerful strike of his tail, the ice block was demolished and the red dragon shook his body. Opening his eyes, they were yellow again and he ran to his master's side.

"Sakuno-sama, we have to leave! Please, we need to return home and treat your body!"

Sakuno did not respond. She continued to hold Ryoma and transfer her energy to him, her lips starting to get blue. The rain was still falling and the general felt small and useless as seeing such heartbreaking scene without being able to help them.

It seemed like centuries went by until the human finally took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His heart was racing and a warm feeling spread all over his body. He recognized that gentle sensation.

"Sakuno?" he turned around his face slowly to look at her, but the elf queen was unable to respond.

She showed him a small smile, as seeing him awake, before closing her eyes and collapsing by his side.

Ryoma's voice echoed throughout the darkness, as he desperately screamed Sakuno's name.

 **Author's note:**

Ryoji means Good (bright, prosperous ) Reign in japanese. The first part Ryo ( also in Ryoma's name ) means brightness.


	25. Chapter 25

Kunimitsu was sitting on the main room, looking at the fireplace. His chin was resting on his hands and there was a deep, concern frown on his features.

A cup of tea was put in front of him. Looking up, Syuusuke smiled at his friend.

"You really should go to bed, Kunimitsu. It's been three days. You look terrible."

"How can I sleep?" he picked up the cup and drank it slowly. "Our queen almost died, she lost her arm. She killed her husband. Do you have any idea how are we going to fix this? What are we going to do if the human lords demand another tournament for her hand?"

"Koharu-san talked with the representative of the human lords. They are relieved Akio is not longer a menace. They will wait until our queen is well so a meeting can be arranged."

"Did you know about their relationship?"

"Of course not." Syuusuke responded seriously. "Ryoma-kun was the one who told me."

"He was so desperate when they arrived here." Drinking a little more of the warm liquid, the memories return to Kunimitsu's mind. The teenager kicked the castle's gates after jumping from Rae's back. Sakuno was bleeding on his arms and the boy screamed for help. After the medical team took the queen and Shuichirou away, he fell on his knees, crying, his whole body trembling with fear of losing her as her blood stained the castle's white floor.

"At least, in the midst of such tragedy, Sakuno-sama was able to find real love." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "She even gave him her own blood, risking her life in such state for his sake."

"But love alone cannot secure peace." Kunimitsu replied, quietly, his chest heavy.

############

Koharu was in the hallway. Her arm was in a sling. She was restless and couldn't sleep. The elves did not let her return home. Akio's blade severed the tendons and nerves of her arm. The elves were able to fix it, but she still needed some rest.

She was watching the rain slide on the window's glass, trying to calm her mind.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of steps. Looking ahead, Ryoma stopped as seeing her. Coming close, he looked at her arm.

"Are you well?"

"I am fine." She averted her eyes, her heart was racing. "Do not worry about me."

"Can I ask you something? Why didn't you tell them about my life before I arrived here? That I was supposed to assassinate Sakuno?"

"What good would that bring?" she said, calmly, finally looking at him. "You almost died for her and she brought you back to life, right? I have no right to interfere in whatever is happening between you two. The Ryoma you are now is not the Ryoma I knew."

"Koharu-san…"

"How is she?" he was surprised as she asked for Sakuno with a genuine concern.

"Still sleeping. Her fever has finally subside and her arm is healing properly."

"Good."

"I did not have the opportunity to thank you for saving me from the fire in Alani."

"There is no need of such thing."

"Of course there is. You hurt yourself for my sake."

"I had no choice." The dark green eyes looked at him sadly and he noticed she was holding back tears. "We were together for a long time. How could I let you die?"

Her words were filled with sadness and Ryoma felt guilty.

"I am so sorry." He replied, quietly.

"I want you to live and be well, Ryoma. Even if you are not mine anymore." Her eyes were gentle and she showed him a small smile. "I wish you and the elf queen nothing but happiness."

Koharu's eyes were wide in absolute surprise as he hugged her, gently, being careful with her arm.

"Thank you so much, Koharu-san. For everything."

Lighting illuminated their figures. Feeling his body close after so long was too much. Pushing him gently, she was able to hide her tears.

"Go to your queen's side. I will be all right."

When she returned to her chambers, Koharu laid on her bed and hugged a pillow, tight. She muffled her cries and her whole body trembled in absolute sorrow for such goodbye.

#######

Sakuno could hear the creptation of the fireplace. She recognized the softness and scent of Ryoma's bed and sheets. The elf queen opened her eyes in a very slow motion and Ryoma smiled gently at her.

"You are finally awake."

"Ryoma…" a single tear ran on her face as seeing him alive and well. Placing her forehead on his chest, she hugged him tight with her remaining arm. Her other limb was bandaged. "I am sorry, I am so sorry, Ryoma."

"You don't need to cry." He hugged her back, protecting her inside his arms, his voice was so sweet. "Everything is all right now."

"I hurt Syuusuke and Shuichirou-san." Her voice was filled with sadness and Ryoma's embrace was tighter, trying to comfort her. "I lost our child."

"None of those things were your fault." Kissing her forehead, he caressed her long hair. He did not want her to notice his own pain. When Shuichirou told him about the miscarriage he suppressed his tears in front of the general. "Syuusuke-san is fine. You saved Shuichirou-san and me as well. You shouldn't worry with anything but getting better. And…" the golden eyes looked to the scarlet ones filled with love. "When your body heals properly, we are going to make another kid. I promised you would have an heir, right? Just rest for now. I am here with you. I am not going anywhere."

The queen grabbed his clothes, to be sure he was really there, before closing her eyes again, enjoying Ryoma's heat and the soothing sound of his beating heart.

#########

The general was laying on his bed, looking at the rain that persisted on the early morning. He had no shirt on, some bandages were over his abdomen. Sakuno was able to heal the most critical parts of his injury, but not completely, so he got some stitches by the doctor when they arrived and was on bed rest since they returned.

"I brought your breakfast." Yura said, gently, as entering his chambers. She had a small tray on her hands with some food portions.

"Thank you, Yura." The blue elf sat near him, placing the tray on the bedside table. "I am sorry I am giving you so much trouble."

"No trouble at all." She smiled at him. "While I was outside Syuusuke told me that Sakuno-sama finally woke up last night."

"What?! I need to see her!" he tried to stand up but she pushed him back to the pillows.

"You will not." The blue eyes were serious. "She is very tired so she is still resting. You are still in need of rest yourself. Ryoma-kun is taking care of her, let him do it. After everything they went trough, he deserves to have this time with her."

"Yura…"

"I also want to take care of you. You have no idea how useless and scared I felt when I saw you covered in blood like that."

The general touched her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"I am sorry for making you worry." He kissed her gently. "Please, forgive me."

Taking one small bowl of the warm oatmeal porridge, she blew the spoon and smiled at him. "Say aah."

"No... no way!" he blushed profusely, averting his eyes. "I am not a child; there is no need for you to feed me."

"Didn't you just ask for my forgiveness, General?" the blue eyes hardener again. "Do as I say."

Shuichirou just realized he had no strength against her and he obeyed, making her smile satisfied.

After a few minutes, he finished eating and she laid by his side.

"What is it? Is your wound hurting?" Yura noticed the uneasiness on his expression.

"Not at all." He looked at her. "I was just thinking how unfair this situation is to you."

"What do you mean?"

"After everything that happened, there will be many things we have to solve. I do not know how long will take until I can retire and we are able to get married."

"There is no need for you to worry about such things." She sat down. "As a representative, I also put the royal affairs in first place. After you heal and Sakuno-sama gets better I will return to Viorel. I will wait you there. I do not mind about postponing a ceremony."

"Are you sure? Do you still have patience with me?"

"Of course." Yura kissed his mouth in a long kiss. She showed him a sensuous smiled. "I already have your body and soul, General. These are all the guaranties I need."

Shuichirou strong arm was around her waist, bringing her close to sit on his lap. He kissed her deeply. His free hand caressed her breast over her clothes and it made her moan on his mouth.

"You should not tease a bed ridden man." He whispered, the green eyes filled with desire.

"Shuichirou…" he sucked her collarbone. His bride's voice trembled. "We cannot. Your wound."

"When I thought I was going to die, I was so afraid I would never see you again." He hugged her tight, his forehead on her chest. "I am so in love with you, Yura, it hurts."

She felt a deep tug on her heartstrings with such words and her eyes were watering with overwhelmed tears. Touching his face with both hands, Yura kissed him back.

The blue elf removed her dress and looked at the surprised general. Shuichirou was sure he would never get use to see such perfect forms so close. There was a slight blush on her beautiful face.

"Lay down and be still. I do not want you to strain yourself."

He was not able to respond. Yura started to scatter kiss all over his body. Shuichirou's back arched when she reached his groin and nibbled the sensitive skin after removing his pants. The dark blue eyes looked at his embarrassed expression before touching and licking his hardness in a terribly slow pace. Even at such times, his future wife was teasing him.

The general whispered her name as her hot mouth and soft breasts were around him. Shuichirou made a tremendous effort to obey her as Yura continued to inflict a delicious torture on his body.


	26. Chapter 26

Sakuno looked at her naked self in a big mirror. Ryoma was still sleeping, soundly. He looked so tired. She got up from the bed very slowly, avoiding waking him up. It was the fourth day they had spent together inside his chambers and she was finally feeling strong enough to walk around.

The elf queen examined her bandaged arm. She did not feel painful anymore. Removing the dressings, she saw the stitches. They were healing properly, not infected or inflamed and she was glad. She didn't want to worry Ryoma or her counselors anymore.

It took her a while, but she was able to clean the wound and put new bandages on it.

The rain had finally stopped and Sakuno looked through the windows before putting some clean clothes and leaving the room. She missed the castle's garden and the sunlight.

When she arrived at the gardens, the elf queen smiled as seeing her dragon sleeping there, under the big willow tree. His red scales were glistering with the morning light. His nose moved on its own as sensing her close and the big yellow eyes opened and focused on her figure. Raising his head, Sakuno smiled at him. Barefoot, the elf queen ran to his side and held his head, tight. The red dragon rubbed his face on her, also content.

"I am sorry, Rae." She buried her face on his. "I am so sorry I made you hurt people. Can you forgive me?" he touched her face with the tip of his tongue, licking her gently. "Are you well? You were not hurt?"

He shook his head in a negative response and she was at ease.

"Good boy." Sakuno sat on the soft grass and Rae placed his head on her lap, closing his eyes and purring, satisfied, as his mistress caressed his scales.

"He was really worried about you." Shuichirou's gentle voice reached her ears. He smiled at her.

The queen chest hurt as seeing him. He sat in front of her and touched Rae too.

"Ciar tried to take him back to Lubjica but he refused to leave you. He stayed here since we returned. Kunimitsu and Syuusuke were feeding him."

"I only caused problems to all of you." lowering her head, the red bangs covered her face and she held the dragon tighter. "I am so sorry. I almost killed you, I put my people in danger."

"It was not your fault. Your mind was been controlled." He replied, gently, noticing her voice shaking with deep sadness.

"I do not deserve to be the queen. I am sure you, Kunimitsu and Syuusuke are all regretting to serve me. I am such a mess." The dragon raised her head and looked at her, concerned.

Shuichirou held his daughter tight, surprising her.

"Do not doubt yourself. Everybody knows you would never do anything to harm anyone. In the end, you even lost a part of yourself and risk your own life to save us."

Touching her face, the green eyes were so kind.

"I cannot even imagine how difficult it was for you. You even lost the child you desired so much. You are the one who was truly hurt, Sakuno-sama. I am the one who should be ashamed since I could not protect you when you needed me the most."

"General…"

"Please, forgive me."

Her trembling hands touched his shirt and Sakuno cried loudly on his chest. The elf queen seemed small and frail inside the general's protective hug and she was finally letting out all the fear and sadness she held back for so long.

"It is a honor to serve you." He whispered, gently rubbing her back and patiently waiting for her to calm down.

##########

"How is your wound?" Sakuno asked, drying the remain tears of her blushed face.

"It is healing well. It is just itching a little, so..." putting her hand over his stomach, a the soft red light emanated from her fingers.

"Sakuno-sama, you shouldn't, you are still weak!"

"This much I can do." She smiled as his injury was finally properly healed. "Yura-san is probably anxious about it. I do not want her to be worried anymore."

He was a little embarrassed by her words, since he also wanted to heal quickly for this bride.

"You know about us?"

"Ryoma told me you proposed to her. I am really happy for you two."

"Thank you." he caressed her hair. "I am also happy for you and Ryoma-kun. He is a good boy and he treasures you very much."

"I am sorry I hid it from you." her eyes were sincere. "But, I love him. I truly do. I want to be with him forever."

Her words were filled with sentiment and absolute truth. The general was genuinely glad for his daughter and the love she had found.

#########

"I am so sorry for all the trouble I gave you all." Sakuno made a deep reverence in front of Kunimitsu, Syuusuke and Yura. They were all sit to have breakfast and were surprised as seeing her acoompanied by Shuichirou. "I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to be forgiven, My Queen." Kunimitsu said, touched by her words.

"We are glad you are well." Syuusuke pulled the chair for her to sit on the table head.

"And we are here for you." Yura smiled at her.

"So, let's have our meeting, shall we? It's been a while." she sat down, looking at them.

"Where is Ryoma-kun?" the short male elf asked. "Is he well?"

"Yes, he is resting." She served herself with a small portion of fruit. "How are my people handling everything that happened? Are they afraid of me?"

"Not at all, Sakuno-sama. They were worried about you." Kunimitsu served her some tea. "All the country was relieved and happy when you returned."

"I would like to travel to Alani. I want to apologize personally for what happened in the festival. Can it be arranged, General?"

"My Queen, your body is still…" he was looking for the best words to address her miscarriage, but she interrupted him, kindly.

"I appreciate your concern, but, I am fine." She smiled gently, putting her hand over her stomach. "That child was lost and there is nothing we can do about it. I agree I am not in my best shape, but, after my arm heals, I really want to go back to the orange country. My people deserve a proper explanation from me. Please."

"I will organize the trip when your wound is healed, Sakuno-sama."

"Thank you, General."

"My Queen, since you talked about the lost heir, we need to discuss this matter too." Syuusuke's blue eyes were serious. "What happened is something without precedents. We do not even know if there is any rule on the peace pact about an heirless queen with no official human husband. We talked to the human lords and since you also protected the human country from your husband's ill intentions, they will wait for you to deal with internal subjects before meeting them to solve the matter. It will also give me time to review the entire document."

"I am sorry I am creating another problem to you three as my counselors, but, after everything that happened, I will not submit myself to such agreements anymore." Touching her bandaged arm, the scarlet eyes were serious. "The pact was created to promote peace, but, because of its rules, my body was used as a weapon and it is forever harmed. Even if I have an imperfect body, it belongs only to me and Ryoma is the only one I will have a child with. I will no longer be a prize someone will obtain."

All of them smiled at her determinate and brave words. There was no hesitance in the scarlet eyes. The administratives stood up and made a serious reverence, looking at Sakuno with nothing but absolute pride.

"Yes, My Queen."


	27. Chapter 27

"Sakuno?" Ryoma finally woke up and sat down. The queen was sitting on a chair at the balcony and smiled at him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept too much. Why didn't you wake me up?" He rubbed his face.

"You were very tired." She came close and sat in front of him, touching his dark bangs. They were already touching his eyebrows. "Your hair has grown a lot since you came here."

"Hm."

He felt guilty as seeing the scarlet eyes looking at him so kindly. He needed to tell her about Koharu.

"Sakuno… there is something we need to talk about." He said, seriously.

"What is it?"

"Koharu-san, the human who saved me in Alani, we… she is that person Ragna told me about." He lowered his head. "She told me I am 19 years old and I was born in a city by the mountains. Also… I was a hired assassin."

Sakuno noticed how his whole body got tense.

"The human lords hired me to kill you, because Akio was going to kidnap your child and use it to control the human countries." He took a deep, painful breath. "The night you found me and saved me, I came to take your life."

The human could feel the nervous heartbeats on his head, incapable of looking at Sakuno.

"I see." Her voice was very calm.

"Do…" he hesitated. "Do you want me to leave?"

She placed her hand over his heart and looked at him.

"You said your past did not matter anymore. It does not matter to me either." The elf queen smiled at him. "You tried to kill me, but you almost died for me. I think it is a fair trade."

"Sakuno…"

"But, regarding Koharu-san, do you still have feelings for her? Do you wish to be with her again?"

"No." he hugged her tight. "I want to be with you. It can only be you."

Sakuno smiled inside his embrace.

His stomach growled loud and he was deep red in embarrassment. Sakuno giggled at him.

"I am sorry."

"It is okay." She kissed his face before standing up. "I will ask a maid to bring us dinner. It is time already anyway."

"Hm." He smiled at her, before the queen left his room.

########

"You are too old to sulk like this, General." Yura smiled at her fiancé who was sitting on her bed. The blue elf was finishing packing her things. They had dinner with Syuusuke and Kunimitsu and returned to her chambers.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow morning?"

"I told you I was going back as soon as you and Sakuno-sama were feeling better. Aren't you glad she healed you? Now you do not need to be in bed all day."

"Of course I am." Actually Shuichirou wanted to stay in bed, with her. But she was so happy about being able to return to the blue country, he did not have the courage to say it. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and he looked away from her figure. When did exactly he become such a pervert?!

"Are you having lewd thoughts, General?" Yura whispered on his ear, sitting by his side.

"Ah!" she startled him. His fiancée giggled at his embarrassment. "Of course not!"

"You are so easy to read. It is amusing." She kissed his cheek quickly and stood up again, folding the remaining clothes. "Do not feel lonely or it will be hard for me to leave."

He was surprised by her words and noticed a slight sadness on her voice. The blue eyes looked kindly at him.

"Yura…" his heart was tight.

"Do not worry about me, okay? I am going to bury myself on work until you can go to Viorel again, so time will pass quickly." she closed her luggage. "Take your time and help our queen properly. I do not want you to retire having any regrets."

"Yes." He smiled. Standing in front of him, Yura's hands cupped his face and she kissed him.

Shuichirou hugged her back, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. Her fingers touched his black loose hair and she whispered as his mouth was on her neck.

"If you want to make love to me, just say it, Shuichirou. There is no need to be embarrassed. I desire you too."

He pulled her to the bed and kissed her, removing her clothes slowly. The green eyes had nothing but raw passion on them and her heart was racing. He removed his shirt and Yura sat down, kissing the place where his wound was before. His skin was more sensitive there. The general took a deep breath, closing his eyes as feeling her soft lips on his belly and her breasts on his thighs.

"I am glad it did not leave a scar. Your body is so beautiful, it would be a shame."

Her sweet words, the warmth of her skin and the way the dark blue eyes looked at him made his blood rush inside his veins.

The general made his future wife climax with his fingers between her legs before being reunited with her body.

Even though he was still new to those intimate moments, he already knew how to please her. He knew what to do make her moan and create goose bumps on her skin. Shuichirou was already addicted to Yura's body and its reactions. "Love is dangerous." He said to himself with cloudy thoughts as she stole his soul with desperate kisses. Continuing to embrace her, he wished that night would never end.

#######

Koharu took a deep breath before entering the dining room.

"Good morning, Koharu-san." Sakuno smiled at her. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." She replied, politely. It was the first time she saw the elf queen so close. Sakuno was simply stunning.

"Please, sit down, Koharu-san." Kunimitsu offered her a place.

"Thank you." She sat across from them.

"Is there anything you prefer for breakfast?" Syuusuke asked.

"I am not really hungry, thank you."

"Koharu-san, how is your arm? Is still hurting? I can heal it for you." She was still wearing the sling.

"It is healing properly, there is no need. Your doctors say I can take this off in a week or two. Thanking for taking care of me so far." She was so serious for her age, Sakuno thought.

"It is the least I can do after everything you did for Ryoma and my kingdom as well. You are also being invaluable to deal with the human lords. I truly appreciate it."

"What is going to happen with Murasaki?" the dark green eyes were filled with concern. "There are still many families there."

"I understand. I am sorry for all the trouble I cause and I want to undo whatever bad things my late husband did as well." She drank some tea. "That is why, even when you have done so much, I still need to ask a favor from you, Koharu-san."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my representative for Murasaki?"

"What?!"

"Since Sakuno-sama was married to the last king, she is also responsible for his lands. But, there is much to be done here and we have no one to spear for a human country." Syuusuke responded.

"I also believe people there will be more comfortable with someone they already now and that now how it works already. At least, until I decide what I am going to do with it."

"Are you offering me such position because of Ryoma?" she asked with a deep frown on her face. "If it is such a case, I will refuse it. Do not insult me."

Kunimitsu and Syuusuke looked at each other, confused.

"Of course not." The queen replied, calmly. "I am doing this because you are competent and I have reasons to trust you. You can see this as an opportunity of continuing to work and protect the people you devoted yourself before. Isn't that the reason you became Akio's captain?"

"Yes."

"You do not know me well yet, but you should know something." The queen smiled and there was a dangerous glare on the scarlet eyes. "Ryoma is very important to me, but I would never use him as a motive for any of my decisions. My role as a queen is to do the best for my people and Murasaki is now my country as well."

"I accept then." She stood up and made a reverence. "My skills and obedience are yours now, Sakuno-sama. I really appreciate your faith on me."

"Koharu-san, I will give you all the details about being a representative later." Kunimitsu said.

"Thank you. If you allow me, can I leave? The doctor told me to visit him this morning since I am going home this afternoon."

"You are excuse." She responded kindly.

They watched as she left the room and Syuusuke smiled, amused.

"She is so scary." Drinking some tea, he looked at Kunimitsu. "You two are going to get along well."

"Why did she mention Ryoma-kun, My Queen?"

"Ryoma and her used to be lovers before he lost his memories." She replied, calmly. Syuusuke coughed his tea and they looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sakuno-sama?"

"I am, Kunimitsu." She smiled at them. "Didn't you notice how serious about her work Koharu-san is? She is going to be a marvelous ally."

#########

"Have a nice trip, Yura-san." Sakuno hugged her. "Thank you so much for all you have done for us."

The queen, Ryoma, Syuusuke and the general were on the gardens while her carriage was loaded.

"Be well, Sakuno-sama." She looked at Ryoma and held his hand.

"Take good care of her, Ryoma-kun. I am counting on you."

"Ah…" he was a little embarrassed. "You can trust on me."

"Are you going to cry, General?" Syuusuke teased him.

"Of course not!" He responded, nervously.

"Really?" the blue elf investigated his face and faked a heartbroken expression. "So, are you not going to miss me dearly?"

"Of course I am!" she started to giggle at him. Standing on her tiptoes, she patted his head. "Be a good boy and try not to hurt yourself again, okay?"

"Do not worry, Yura. I will protect him for you."

"Thank you, Syuusuke." Touching her fiancé's face, she smiled.

"See you soon, Shuichirou, I…" her words stopped as he hugged her tight and kissed her deeply for long seconds.

Sakuno and Syuusuke smiled and Ryoma averted his eyes, ashamed.

"Take good care of yourself too." Shuichirou whispered, touching her lips. "Wait for me."

"I will." She was finally able to respond, gently, the dark blue eyes filled with love.


	28. Chapter 28

"There you are!" Amaya smiled as Rae landed on the violet country's garden. "I thought you would never return home."

He licked her hand, happily. The representative was wearing a thick coat. Winter had just started and, especially on the mountais, the wind was blowing cold.

"Are you well? I was so worried about you."

The red dragon sniffed the little bump on her belly and he was curious.

"Yes, it is growing up properly." She caressed her stomach. "Soon you will have someone new to play with."

"Rae!" Ryuu appeared and opened his arms, before the dragon rubbed his head on his body vigorously. "Good boy! We missed you. You have grown!"

Amaya smiled at them.

"I thought Sakuno-sama would want him to stay with her from now on."

"She did, but, she has traveled to Alani. After everything that happened, she did not want to scare the people there."

"It makes sense."

"And, is going to be snowing soon. There is no place for him to shelter himself on the capital. But, in the letter Kunimitsu sent me, he said she is going to build a place for him."

"If you were an ice dragon like Ciar, you wouldn't be bother by the cold." The dark elf rubbed his face. "Are you happy you are living with your mistress next spring?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the great shadow over them. Ciar appeared and landed gently on the soft grass, making the trees move. He looked seriously at the younger dragon and Rae froze on his spot.

"Hey, old man, be good with him. Shuichirou-san explained to you what happened right?"

The blue eyes narrowed and he snorted. Rae tried to hide behind Ryuu, but the ancient dragon only moved the dark elf gently to the side with this nose.

His paw touched Rae and the younger dragon looked at him. He had been forgiven. Rae ran around the black beast, happily, rubbing his face on him. Ciar had a bored expression on.

"Even he has a soft spot." Ryuu smiled at them and Amaya came close, holding his arm.

"Yes." She smiled as the dragons flew away, together.

"Do you think things will be well with Sakuno-sama too?"

"I hope so." She replied, quietly, as hugging her husband's chest.

##########

Momoshiro smiled as seeing Koharu working together with some villagers and elf servants. Three weeks had passed by quickly. Her arm was healed and she was serious and hardworking as ever. They were doing some improvements around Murasaki, with the elf queen authorization.

Her hair grew out quickly and it was even longer now, tight on a braid. She was wearing a heavy layer dark blue kimono.

"Can you give me a minute of your time?" He asked, gently, close to her. There was a small basket on his hands.

Koharu told the workers they could have a break and she sat together with the Matsumoto's young lord under a tree.

"Don't you have work to do at your land? You are coming here very often." she complained as he poured her some tea.

"I like to see you work." He offered her the cup. "I also brought you _mochi_. They are still your favorites, right?"

Showing her a small portion of the colorful rice cakes, he noticed a small glimpse of happiness in her eyes.

"You should not bother." She said, trying to mask it.

"You are doing a great job. The elf queen is going to be pleased."

"I am doing nothing extraordinary." Drinking the sweet liquid slowly, it warmed her hands. "Thank you for the tea, Momoshiro-sama."

"Why do you still talk to me so formally?" he looked at her kindly. "We have known each other for our whole lives."

"You are a lord, I am a servant. It is only natural." Momoshiro took a deep breath, accepting defeat.

"Is the elf queen coming soon? I would like to meet her."

"She is coming, but I do not know exactly when. There is much to do in Alfsigr."

"What kind of person is she?"

"Strong." She said, sincerely. "It is not only her powers, but she has a real royal aura around her. She is a good ruler and cares tremendously for her people." There was a hint of a sad smile on her features. "And she is beautiful. So beautiful it is hard to believe she is truly alive."

"Do you think Ryoma is happy by her side?"

"He is just fine." She looked down at her reflection on the liquid. "Before I left, I saw them together. He smiled at her like he had never smiled to me. Even knowing he had changed and all the time we were together is nothing but a detail on his past, it still hurt."

"I am so sorry, Koharu-chan."

"Do not call me like that." Putting the cup down, she was upset. "And do not pity me. I already made peace with it."

"Of course you did." His larger hand touched hers and she looked at him, surprised. "I am the only who is pitiful. In all those years, I witnessed your eyes being filled with nothing but Ryoma. I genuinely cheered for you two and wished he could make you happy." He lowered the violet eyes. "Because I also wanted a chance to make you happy, Koharu-chan."

"What are you talking about?!" she thought he was making fun of her and tried to get up, but Momoshiro held her wrist, gently but firmly. The sincere way he looked at Koharu made her chest tight.

"Do you think now, maybe, it would be possible for you to take a look at me?"

"Momoshiro…"

"I know you see me only as your silly childhood friend, but, please, if you can, start to consider me as a man."

Koharu released herself and she looked at him entirely flushed.

"Why are you telling me this at such a time?!"

"I am sorry." He replied, gently. "But I have liked you since we were 10 years old."

"I have no time to deal with this now!" she stood up and did not look at him. "Go back to your country!"

Turning around quickly, she picked up the _mochi_ , before leaving again.

"Thank you for the sweets!"

Momoshiro grinned happily as seeing her walking away and going back to work.

########

Sakuno watched Ryoma sleeping under the heavy covers. It was a very cold night but he continued with the habit of sleeping shirtless. They had arrived in Alani on the day before. Her arm was totally healed, but she was still using bandages on it. She realized people around her were less uncomfortable that way.

The elf queen examined his face. He used to sleep with his lips a little parted and his arms up around his head. Sakuno thought it was adorable. His naked and smooth chest was moving slowly. She was glad he was able to rest properly. Since they returned from Murasaki, he did not have nightmares or headaches anymore. She could sense his heart and soul were peaceful.

"He is so young." She thought to herself. "His life will be over like a sparkle, I will be all alone again."

Her heart was tight. The elf queen remembered her father's smiling face and gentleness. His life was also very brief. The cries and sadness of her mother over his death returned to her mind. Besides being obligated to marry and all the weight and responsibilities of their duty, the elf queens were bound to watch their loved ones vanish away and raise their child alone. Katsuo died before seeing his daughter grown and Sakuno would always miss him.

She touched his handsome face softly. Loving a human could be immensely painful, but she did not mind. Even after the hardships she had overcome, she would face them all again. Meeting him was more than fate. Her love for Ryoma and the will to protect him helped her to discover many things about herself, as a queen and a woman.

Sakuno kissed his parted lips and she wondered if he could feel the whole weight of her feelings. How many times had she kissed him already? She could not remember. Right now, it seemed like his mouth had always belong to her and their lips were always meant to be together.

"Sakuno…" he sighed her name. The queen was stricken with a urge to taste him. Her tongue was on his chest. Her hand slipped inside his pants and her fingers were around him, squeezing his hardness gently.

"I barely touched you and you are already like this." She whispered in his jaw line.

He could not respond. Putting an arm in front of his face, he tried to hide his embarrassment with the fact and focusing on breathing. Sakuno moved and she sucked his hipbone, her thumb touching his moist.

The teenanger moaned her name and trembled entirely as she swallowed him. Ryoma held her right hand that was on his flat belly. His fingers enlaced hers tightly. It didn't take long for him to come inside her hot mouth and the elf queen sat down, looking at his flushed and mortified face, while licking her fingers. There was a satisfied glare on the scarlet eyes.

"I… I am so sorry!"

"Do not be. I wanted to hear your voice."

Sakuno stradled him and layed on his chest. His heartbeats were fast and strong and she loved it.

"It is just… it's been a while, so…" the doctor had told her she would have to wait at least another month for her body to heal completely. They would kiss and caress each other, but doing anything further was not permitted yet.

"I know." She kissed his neck. "It is okay."

"Hm." He caressed her long hair. Putting some strands of it behind her pointy ear, he showed her a small smile.

"What is it?"

"Your ears. I have noticed they were smaller than the other elves." His fingers touch it, gently.

"It is because of my human blood. Do you think they are weird?" Her chin was on his chest and she analyzed the golden eyes.

"No. They are cute." She smiled at his response. "I want our child to have them as well."

"Do you think I can get pregnant again soon?"

"I hope you do. You will be more at ease then, right?"

"Yes."

"I will do my part on it. I will hold you every night." He said it so seriously it surprised her.

"Do you wish to make love to me that much?"

"Hm." He averted his eyes as realizing the weight of his words and she giggled at his embarrassment.

"I am glad." the red eyes were shining with the fireplace light. "I worried you did not find my body beautiful anymore."

"That would be absolutely impossible. I love you even more now. Not only your body, all of you."

Sakuno scattered sweet happy kisses on his face. She hugged him tightly and whispered on his ear.

"I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

Yura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh smell of the ocean. She had just woke up and sat down on the chaise longue at her chamber's balcony. The blue elf loved the view there, the first hours before the sunrise. It was cold so she put on a heavy coat with black fur. It was her favorite. It reminded her of Shuichirou.

He had learned his lesson and started to write for his bride every week. His letters were long; he always had many questions about her and full of details about his day.

The letter on her hand arrived a couple of hours earlier. Her fiancé wrote about the trip to Alani and how Sakuno was well received there. She apologized to everyone and helped them to rebuild the festival area, so they could have a new celebration together with her Yura giggled as reading about how Shuichirou and Ryoma were worried as seeing the queen lifting heavy wood, even with one arm only.

The new winter festival happened on the night before. Everything was beautiful; the children made blue stars and snowflakes with paper folding and offered to the queen. There were also many colorful fireworks. The general finished the letter saying it was a lovely night, he wished to share it with her and that he missed her very much.

"I miss you too." She whispered, closing her eyes and pressing the paper gently on her chest, wishing those days apart from him would come to an end soon.

############

"Thank you for your hard work." Ryoma said, putting her long red hair aside and kissing the spot between her shoulders. They were on the bath, warm sweet scented water around them. The elf queen leaned on his chest and she smiled. It was the first hours of a new day and they had returned from the festival

"Thank you for your help as well. Everything was perfect!"

"Hm."

"I was so afraid…" she looked at her reflection. "That they would hate me."

"Do not worry about what happened anymore. You were not yourself."

"I have to." She smiled sadly to herself. "I always have to worry about my people and the way they see me. A feared or hated ruler will transform a country into a bad place. Did you see the way those children were smiling? I want to protect those smiles forever. Just like my mother did before me."

"You will. I am sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it is you. I know you would do anything to protect what is important to you." His forehead touched the shoulder of her amputated forearm. "It is scary sometimes."

"Being a queen is scary too." She took a deep breath, but smiled after, separating the wet strands of her hair. "But, having you with makes things a little bit easier."

Her words were extremely sweet. Ryoma held her tight.

"Marry me." It was all he was able to whisper, his lips on her neck.

"Eh?!" she turned around quickly. "What did you say?"

Ryoma touched her face and the golden eyes were so kind.

"Let's get married, Sakuno."

"But…"

"I don't care about being the husband of the elf queen or the father of the heir. I just want to be with you and create a family together."

"I…I…."

"Can we?" his expression was so hopeful.

"I do not know! But I can ask Syuusuke when we return home. Do you really, really want to do that?"

"Hm." He showered her a small smile.

Sakuno kissed him deeply and seriously, her whole body pressed on his. Before Ryoma could hugged her, she stopped it and looked at him with a big smile.

"I am going to ask the general!" she jumped out of the bathtub. "He must give me some hint!"

"Put some clothes on first!" he shouted before she left the bathroom. Shuichirou would probably die seeing his daughter nakedness first thing in the morning.

###########

Sakuno put a robe on before leaving the room. She was dripping wet, a wide grin on her face. The possibility of being Ryoma's wife was almost making her heart explode in pure happiness. Crossing the hallway, she stopped as listening to Shuichirou's and Kayo's voices. Taking a peak, she noticed they were sitting around the fireplace and Kayo was drinking some tea. The first colors of the sunrise were already entering the room.

"The festival was beautiful, right?" she smiled at the general.

"Very much."

"I am so relieved to see her well and happy after everything that happened to her." She drank some of the liquid again. "But, it is a shame, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sakuno-sama went trough something so horrible and she was able to free herself from such husband, but, her child will not have the same freedom. Even if she does not marry again with a human from the tournament, the peace pact still exists."

Shuichirou's silence made the queen realized the truth of Kayo's words.

"I assume you did not talk to her about it."

"I could not." He admitted. "She is finally genuinely happy. She lost her first baby. How can I tell her that her second child is at risk of suffering everything she did?"

"I agree with you, General." She smiled kindly at him. "Let's permit our queen to experiment some joy. Hard days will be here as soon as she is expecting again."

###########

Ryoma turned around in bed as listening Sakuno return to their room. Her face was taken by pain and big tears ran down her cheeks. She sobbed as he ran in front of her and held her face, the golden eyes filled with a deep concern.

"Sakuno, what happened?!"

The elf queen could not respond to him. Her hands grabbed him tightly. She felt small and foolish in believing those untroubled days would last forever. Her speech about being free and choosing her love and the father of the heir was just a big talk. She still could not protect her child and the realization of such fact was ripping her heart apart.


	30. Chapter 30

Shuichirou and Kayo looked at Ryoma, worried. The boy was by their bedroom's door, with a small trade of food. It was night again.

"How is she?" the general asked.

"She is still in bed, without saying anything." He replied, sadly. "She stopped crying a few hours ago and slept a little. I hope she eats something now."

"You really do not have any idea of what happened?"

"I don't, Kayo-san. We were talking about the festival, she was fine."

"Just, make sure she eats something. Call me if she needs anything."

"Yes, General."

The elves looked at each other, before he returned to the room.

Ryoma looked at the elf queen. She was curled, still, between the covers. He took a deep breath before coming close and putting the tray on a small table near.

"Dinner smells good." He showed her a small smile. Sitting by her side, he caressed the red bangs, gently pushing them from her eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"No." she had finally responded him, her voice was weak. Her eyes were lost far away. She had been thinking about so many things.

Ryoma kissed her face and he could still feel the saltiness of the tears she had shed so much.

"You need to eat something; you can't be with an empty stomach all day." His voice was calm and patient. "Your body is still recovering. You need to take care of yourself properly so we can have our child."

Sakuno felt her whole body hurting with the mention of their child. She finally looked at him and was able to hide the new tears on her eyes with a small smile.

"Do you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"Ah…" he leaned over her and caressed her face. "Either way would be fine. It is going to look like you, so, I am already satisfied."

"I would like he or she to have your eyes." Her hand touched the soft black hair. "I like the shape of them. They are sharp and sincere."

"Syuusuke-san said I look unfriendly sometimes." He kissed her forehead. "But your eyes are always gentle and warm."

"What name would you choose?"

"We can choose when it is born. But, I like the idea of a short name."

"Do you know what season you were born?"

"Before Koharu-san left, she said I was born during winter time. The end of it."

"Maybe we could have a winter baby, like you." Her thumb swept his cheek. "I would be even bigger on winter time, with all those heavy clothes. As big as a house."

"I can't wait to see you with a big belly." He said, before Sakuno pulled him to her body and kissed him. It was deep and slow.

Making such plans made her chest ache.

They shared many moist and serious kisses, until Sakuno stop and she cupped his face close.

"Ryoma…"

"Yes?" the golden eyes were already drunk with passion.

"Make love to me."

"We can't. Your body is still…" she interrupted him, kissing him again. The way the scarlet eyes looked at him made his heart race. She looked so beautiful under the dim light of the fireplace. She had changed her clothes to a short and silky light blue nightgown and he could see the contorns of her round breasts. Her long and smooth legs were very inviting.

"I am fine. I want you. Please."

Even being so mature to his age, he was still young, eager and Sakuno was offering her body to him. He simply could not deny her anything.

There was something different with her on that moment, Ryoma noticed. Maybe it was the time they spent away from each other, but the queen was very sensitive. It felt like a solemn reunion and Ryoma took his time caressing her luscious figure.

His lips and fingertips touched all of her soft and warm skin. He sucked her breasts and fondled the sensitive spot between her tighs until she cried out his name. Sakuno climaxed again with his tongue and fingers controlling her whole body. His heart trembled as they were finally joined again. It felt amazing. Sakuno held him close and she felt the tension of every one of his muscles.

On the midst of his trusts, Sakuno changed positions. Her breasts and knees were on the bed, her hand grabbing the sheets. She could feel Ryoma's first spasms of desire with the way he held her hips so tight, going deep inside of her. Sakuno's insides were melting on that luscious sensation.

He wanted to call her name or say something sweet but he was not able to. Sweat was dripping from his long black bangs to his face. He closed his eyes. His body was just concentrated in breathing and enjoying those last delicious moments while her lustful voice filled his ears.

###########

Sakuno finished dressing herself and put a heavy white coat with a fur hood. It was already morning. Snow had started to fall on the night before and she observed the white landscape trough the windows.

Coming close to Ryoma, she covered him better with the thick blanket before kissing his forehead. He was sleeping so soundly. The elf queen carefully put more wood on the fireplace and she stopped by the door for a minute, smiling at him, before leaving.


	31. Chapter 31

The scarlet eyes opened slowly, as listening to the blizzard blowing outside. She fell asleep sitting down, her body leaning on a wall. Taking a deep breath, she felt hungry and tired. The elf queen had walked during the whole day.

Her body was heavy and painful. Being a fire elf during winter time was extremely uncomfortable. When she was a small child, her father would hold her and her mother, close, inside a big blanket and made fun of Sayuri's terrible humor during those cold days. Rae could not help her; he was hibernating.

She looked up to the dark ceiling and her body trembled. Although she was very cold, she also felt peaceful, with the sound of the snow storm entering her mind. It was soothing. She thought of Ryoma's warmth and smiled.

They had made love twice. She needed to get him tired so she tempted him again. But, the second time was so more gentle and sweeter. They were laid on their side, Ryoma on her back. He did it in a slow motion, almost too slow. Was he teasing her?

One of his hands was on her breast and the other between her legs. He kissed her nape and nibbled her shoulders. Ryoma whispered her name, many times, lost in the heat of her wetness.

Sakuno felt her eyes watering with tears in the eminence of her orgasm. She was addicted to his hand holding hers while her entire self belonged to him. For a moment she regret her decision to leave and wished they could stay like that, their bodies joined in bliss, forever.

He had fallen sleep on her chest, his arms around her frame. She caressed his black hair, feeling horrible for separating from him after such amorous moments. The elf queen called herself selfish and greedy, but she needed the memory of his body heat for those lonely and freezing days on the road.

Her stomach complained again. There was nothing she could do. Trying to find food under such heavy storm was going to kill her; she could not use any of her powers. She would just have to bear it.

Closing her eyes, she held her body tight. Morning would come soon.

########

"I am sorry." Sakuno said, as cracking the neck of a small rabbit she hunted. The sun was finally up and it was the middle of the day. She returned to the cabin and made a small fire that took much of her energy.

The meat of the little animal would help her for the hours she needed to continue her path. Sakuno ate it like it was the most delicious food in the whole world and she giggled as imagining how terrified Kunimitsu would be as watching her eating with her bare hands in the middle of nowhere.

Ah, the conselours. The representatives, too. They would probably be extremely worried. Shuichirou was going to scold her so much.

########

"I cannot have a winter baby! What was I thinking?!" She said to herself, while walking in the deep snow and her feet sinking on it. Her skin was burning. "How can I give birth in such horrible weather?! I will not even have the strength to push a child out! Ryoma will never touch me 9 months before winter time!"

Everything was so white, only the birds could be heard inside the forest. The elf queen chose that way, so no one could recognize her. Her long red hair could be easily seen.

Sakuno took a deep breath and stopped her hands on her knees. It was hard to breath, the night was coming again. She needed to speed up. She was the elf queen, she could control a dragon and she was in the middle of a forest, starving and chattering her teeth.

She hated winter. And she was still one day away.

########

Ragna turned around, looking at cave's entrance. Her white eyes narrowed for an instance. The blizzard had gotten even worse and there were some snow inside.

Her serious expression changed to a wide grin, her pointy fangs showing. She floated a few meters away from Sakuno.

The elf queen had ice burns on her arm and hands. Her coat was wet and heavy. Her breathing was difficult and she fell on her knees, trembling.

Looking up, the scarlet eyes looked seriously at the white elf as she got even closer. Ragna examined her from head to toe, her wicked smile still on. Her blank eyes stopped on the armless sleeve.

"I have seen you in better shape, My Queen."

Sakuno wanted to respond, but she couldn't. She passed out from the cold, her whole body shaking. The oracle took a deep breath, before moving her hands and making her vines touch the queen, gently wrapping her and raising her body from the snowy ground.

"Always so troublesome." She said, before floating away to the depths of the cave, the vines following her behind, bringing Sakuno along.


	32. Chapter 32

"Any news?!" Ryoma asked, as soon as Shuichirou finished to read his letter. They had return to the capital.

"No." he said, disappointed. "Yura did not see her or Amaya-san."

"Are you sure is not the time to start an official search, General?" Syuusuke asked.

"We just had our queen taken against her will. Her subjects are still nervous about what happened, I can tell them she is gone again and we do not know where she is."

"Can't you send your dragon to look for her?!"

"Ryoma-kun, that is not possible." Kunimitsu explained, calmly. "Ciar is sealed inside Lubjica. It takes Amaya a great effort to raise the barrier to keep him inside. She already did it not long ago, she cannot risk her health. Especially in her condition."

"So that is it?! Are we just staying here, doing nothing?!"

"Why are you complaining?" the general looked at him seriously. "She was with you. The queen was upset and even so, you did not make her say what was bothering her."

"I do not make Sakuno do anything. She is a person, with feelings and free will. If she was upset and wanted to be quiet about it, I respected her wishes." the golden eyes were narrow in anger. "I know it can be a shock that I do not try to control every single moment of her life like you do."

"You do not know what you are saying. I have been by Sakuno-sama's side since she was born." He said, seriously.

"By her side or suffocating her?"

Shuichirou's hand grabbed the boy by his shirt, a deep frown transforming his semblance.

"She is not an ordinary person. Her life is not her own. We have an entire country that will suffer if something happens to her."

"And when it will be enough?!" he snatched the general's collar. "Her life, her blood, her arm! What else is this country taking from her?! She didn't even mourn her lost child properly and she was already worrying about a new heir!"

"Ryoma-kun…" Syuusuke tried to stop his words.

"I wish I could take her away! I wish we could leave this place and she could be free from all of this, so our child could be born outside this madness!"

The general raised his other arm to punch the teenager and Ryoma's golden eyes did not waver. Those words were stuck inside his chest for a long time.

"It is enough." Kunimitsu grasped the general's arm stopping him in a fast movement. "Let him go, Shuichirou."

Shuichirou looked at him for a moment, before pushing him away. . Ryoma's breathing was fast and deep.

"There is nothing for any of us to do except waiting." Kunimitsu looked at them. "Sakuno-sama did not even use a horse; she did not want to leave traces. She did not want us to find her or go after her. Our queen will return when she seems fit."

#########

Sakuno's scream echoed inside the cave and Ragna smiled. She was floating above her as she woke up.

"Are you not a little old to be afraid of me, My Queen?"

She floated around as Sakuno calmed down. She noticed her wet coat was hagging on a vine, clean and dry and the temperature inside was pleasant. The queen stood up, surprised. She was deep inside the cave. There was a big subterranean lake with clear water and a small island in the middle with another ancient willow tree, identical to the one on the royal gardens. She noticed the tree received sun light trough a hole in the high ceiling of the cave and she was amazed.

"I did not know there was such a thing in here. It is beautiful."

"This tree communicates with the one on the royal grounds."

"Is this how you protect the castle?!" the oracle smiled, showing her fangs.

"You did not come under such weather to ask me about gardening, My Queen. Why are you bothering me?"

"I need your help."

"I am not your personal assistant." She looked bored.

"You own me."

"I own you nothing."

"You know about everything, you see everything and even so, you did nothing to stop Akio of being a threat to all the countries by using me."

"I do not care about any humans."

"Akio betrayed me! He manipulated my mind!"

"Are you surprised? The human kings have no respect for us. You are nothing but a slave."

"That is not true."

"Of course you are." The white elf floated around again. "You can disguise it with a wedding ceremony, a pretty dress and a party. You can even love a child made out of duty. But, in the end, you are nothing but a thing they possess."

"I know about what happened to your kin. But not all humans are evil, they…"

Ragna touched her arm with one finger and Sakuno fell, holding it, screaming in pain. It took a while for the pain to disappear. The white elf floated in front of her, with a satisfied smirk.

"It is an old wound, but still hurts, right, My Queen?"

"I need to break the peace pact." raising her face, she looked at Ragna, seriously.

"Why? You said you are not to be wed again. You are with the young human now."

"The freedom I conquered means nothing if my child will not be able to experience it as well."

"You will be dead by then. Why bother?" she asked, coldly.

"You are not the only one who worries about the future." Sakuno smiled at her.

"You are weird. Just like your mother." She floated away and Sakuno followed her around the lake.

"What do you mean?"

"She had the strange habit of coming here, uninvited. Since she was a child. She would appear with some silly gifts like a flower, a glass stone, a colorful feather. She always had some bruise on her face, a scrapped knee. I could hear the general's voice scolding her sometimes." She stopped, looking at the clear water. "Always with a happy smile on, like this dark place was interesting. She used to tell me many things about her day."

"Why did she come?"

"She said I was lonely."

"Were you?" the question was made in a concerned tone. "Are you ever?"

"Not at all." She responded, sincerely. "I like the peace and quiet of this place. I have things crossing my mind all the time. I appreciate silence." She looked up to the opening in the ceiling. "I still remember clearly the first time your mother brought you in. She was so proud of such small achievement as giving birth. You cried terribly as I got close, your mother giggled and your human father panicked outside."

Sakuno smiled. It was just like her father to do such thing.

"Did you ever resent her?" Ragna looked at her again. "She left you all alone with such a heavy burden."

"Not at all." Sakuno smiled. "I love my parents very much. Sometimes I wished my life could be different, but I also feel glad to have the opportunity of protecting people."

"You are truly weird." She floated away from the water. "I am hungry."

Stretching her arm, her vines appeared and crossed the cave in incredibly speed. As they returned, there was a deer impalied on them, his blood dripping down the floor. Ragna teared a part of his body, eating the raw flesh.

Sakuno was disgusted, unable to watch her. The white elf smiled, blood on her face and fingers.

"You dismembered your late husband. This is only food. Are you not hungry as well?" she moved the vines and put a leg in front of the queen.

"I do not eat raw meat."

A small floating fire appeared, roasting the meat in seconds. Sakuno's eyes were wide in absolute shock.

"Enjoy."

########

Syuusuke got close to Ryoma. He was on the balcony and it was snowing again, but softly. His arms were around his body and the golden eyes were hopeful, looking at the white landscape.

"Ryoma-kun, if you are willing to be by our queen's side, you must understand that it is a very difficult life."

"Are you telling me to give up on her?"

"No." Syuusuke said, kindly. "I can see and respect the bond between you two. She chose you. But, I need to tell you this. You are so very young and you are being driven by your feelings. That alone is not enough."

"I am always feeling useless." He replied, sadly, lowering his eyes. "You were right. I am nothing but a simple human."

"Sakuno-sama's birth was difficult. She was stuck and Sayuri-sama suffered a lot. Katsuo-sama stood by her side the whole time and he cried very much when she was finally born. Sayuri-sama made him promise to let her die in order to save the baby. I have never seen him so afraid. I am sure he was feeling extremely useless too, but he knew she had the duty to secure an heir, even at cost of her own life. He was ready to give up on the love of his life."

He looked at the teenager.

"Sakuno-sama's own life will never be her first priority. You already saw her bleed and suffer and there is no guarantee such hard times will not happen again. You need to understand that the kingdom will always be the most important thing and her actions as a queen comes first. Above your relationship as well, your child will not belong only to you. You must think seriously if you are ready to such things."

The cold wind moved the dark bangs and Ryoma felt his heart hurt. Taking a deep breath, he continued to look ahead, waiting and wishing that Sakuno could be safe and would come back to him soon.

######

"Tell me what you know about the peace pact." Sakuno asked to Ragna after she finished eating. Only the clean bones of the deer were left behind.

"You should go home." She yawned, the white fangs showing. "It is late."

"Please."

Ragna looked at her, bored. The red eyes were filled with anguish. Floating ahead, Sakuno followed her until the end of the cave. It was pitch black.

Moving her hand, the wall started to glow and whole sentences appeared. The words were carved on the entire wall.

"What is it?"

"The original peace pact. They engraved in here."

Sakuno touched the letters, recognizing some sentences. She was amazed.

"My mother, my father, the counselors. They only told me the rules, but I never saw it up close."

"Your ancestors are one of the most powerful bloodline that ever walked this earth. You ride dragons. Up to this day, I cannot comprehend how did such demeaning thing was accepted."

"They wanted to end the war."

"The humans started the war!" she showed her fangs. "The peace was disturbed by them in the first place. They could be easily annihilated, but the elf king was nothing but a fool."

Her fingers stopped on a specific sentence and Sakuno's eyes were wide. She was in absolute silence for a long time, her heart racing as reading those words again and again.

There was a big, happy smile on the queen's face and she turned around, facing the oracle.

"That is it!"


	33. Chapter 33

Amaya sat down, startled. It was the middle of the night and the blizzard outside had gotten stronger.

"Amaya, is something wrong?" Ryuu asked, sitting down as well, sleepy, as feeling his wife's sudden movement. Her hands were over her belly.

"It moved!" she smiled at him. "Our baby moved!"

"Really?!" he touched her too and he felt the little kick on his fingers. "Wow! It really moved!" her husband kissed her, before caressing her belly. "Hey, little one. It is your father here. How are you doing?"

Amaya giggled, but, soon she stopped and stood up, in a hurry.

"What happened?!" he followed her, crossing the hallways silently.

She opened the gates and Ciar's blue eyes looked at her in the middle of the snow storm. The elf queen was unconscious by his feet.

########

"Sakuno-sama!" Amaya held her tight as she opened her eyes. She was in bed, covered by many thick blankets. The violet elf had changed her clothes.

"Amaya-san?"

"Are you all right?!" she asked, concerned.

"I am. Thank you for helping me."

"What are you saying? I am so glad you are well! We were so worried about you! What happened?"

"I went to visit Ragna." She replied quietly. "I needed to talk to her and I needed to do it by myself."

"Ragna? Up in the mountain with such horrible weather?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I remembered I was almost arriving here when everything went dark."

"Your body temperature was very low! That was so dangerous! Ciar must have sense you were in danger and brought you here."

"I am so sorry for the trouble. Specially in your condition." She saw the 5-month belly. "I need to thank Ciar later, too."

"I am fine, do not worry. It is my duty to serve you." She touched the queen's hands and noticed they were still coldish.

"Amaya-san, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Send a hawk to the general. Tell him I am here and that I am fine. Do the same to Kayo-san and Yura-san, they are probably worried as well."

"Do you want me to summon him?"

"No, please." She leaned on the pillows and took a deep, tired breath. "I wish to stay here until the blizzards stop, if you let me. The general is probably very upset, so I do not want us to argue now. But, please, tell them to send Ryoma to me." The representative noticed a little sadness on her smile. "I wish to spend some time with him."

"Of course you can stay. I cannot even imagine how difficult it must be to your body." She got up. "I will write the letter at once. I will ask one of the maids to bring you some warm meal, too."

"Thank you so much."

"Please, rest for now." She caressed the queen's hair and smiled at her before leaving.

##########

Yura hugged Shuichirou hard as he arrived on Viorel's castle. She had received a letter from Amaya telling about Sakuno on the day before, but the general did now write about him coming. She cupped his face and noticed the troubled look on his green eyes. Pulling him by his hand, they entered her chambers and she wanted to ask him what happened, but Shuichirou kissed her hard, without giving his bride the opportunity to speak. Their clothes were scattered on the floor and he never let go of her lips.

"You are angry." She said, calmly. Yura was caressing Shuichirou's hair while his face was on her flat belly. Her words made him look at her surprised. "You had never made love to me like that before."

"Was it bad?" he asked, concerned. She smiled at him and touched his face.

"Not at all. It was just different. You were very silent and serious."

"I am so sorry." He averted his eyes. His future wife sat down, her silver hair over her beautiful breasts. She kissed his mouth, gently.

"I thought you would be at ease with Sakuno-sama in Lubjica. Tell me what is bothering you, General."

"She did not call for me." His voice was so sad. "After disappearing like that, without news for so many days, she only wanted Ryoma-kun to be with her."

"Ah, I see." She smiled. "You are jealous of your daughter."

"I am not jealous!" he sat down and looked at her seriously. "I feel I have no importance as her counselor anymore. I may just retire today and move here already, it would not make a difference."

"What are you saying?" the dark blue eyes narrowed at him. "That being here with me would have no importance?"

"That is not what I mean!" he tried to touch her face but Yura distanced herself from him.

"When I said I could wait for a ceremony, I wanted to give you the time you needed to solve things in the capital and serve Sakuno-sama properly until the end." She was truly hurt. "I am not getting married just because you are upset and feeling left out."

"Yura, please, listen to me." she rose from the bed and started to get dressed, angrily.

"You listen to me, General!" his bride looked at him like he was about to be killed. "Sakuno-sama has a country to rule, many things to solve and an heir to assure. I do not know why she had the need to cross the countries and meet the oracle at such circumstances, but I know it must be a very important reason. And, even though she is the queen, she is also a grown up woman in love. Of course she wants to spend time with Ryoma-kun instead of dealing with you! You would only scold her and she does not need that right now!" she took a deep and long breath, wishing to calm down. "Why are you complaining about her when you also came in here just so I could comfort you with my body?"

"That is not true!" he shouted while she turned around and slammed the door. He thrown himself back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, feeling incredibly stupid.

#############

Sakuno entered the room fresh from the bath. She was wearing a white robe. There was a thick white towel around her shoulders and she was drying her long hair.

"Ah, it was so good." She smiled, satisfied. "Hot baths are the best."

Ryoma did not respond. He was on the bed, a deep frown on his face. He had arrived at the violet country a couple of hours before. His heart almost stopped when Sakuno's letter arrive. Syuusuke was the one who arranged things for him to travel to Lubjica. The general was in a terrible mood and they were not speaking to each other. She smiled gently at him as he arrived on the castle and he ran to her, hugging her with all his strength. They had dinner together with Ryuu and Amaya, but Sakuno noticed his mood was odd. After dinner, they returned to her chambers. She invited him to take a bath with her, but he didn't want to go.

Coming close, she sat down in front of him and touched his black hair, pushing the bangs aside and looking at his golden eyes.

"Syuusuke was right. You look very unfriendly sometimes."

Her attempt to humor him only made him more upset and he averted his eyes.

"You disappeared. I woke up and you were not there. Do you have any idea of how scared I was?"

"I am sorry for making you worry." Her fingers touched his face. "But I will not apologize for leaving. I had to solve some things."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you take me along?" he finally looked at her and Sakuno retrieved her hand.

"I had to go by myself." She replied quietly.

"So, that is?" he was extremely hurt. "For you, it will always be easy to leave me behind?"

Sakuno kissed him, so very gentle it made his chest tight. When her lips separated, she touched his hand and looked seriously at him.

"Ryoma, you always need to be prepared to let go of me. I cannot assure you that I will be here tomorrow or a week from now. I will always do what I think it is necessary for my country and sometimes I cannot be with you. A war can happen at any time and I will die to protect my people if it is necessary."

Her forehead touched his chest.

"The only can I can assure you is, no matter what happens, as long as I am alive, I will come back to you."

"Can I truly be by your side?" his voice was quiet and filled with sadness and Sakuno looked at him. It was the first time she noticed his insecurities. "I am always worried about you and every time I see your arm, I feel extremely useless. Am I enough?"

"Does it bother you?" she asked, sadly.

"Of course it does! I keep asking myself, is that it? Or your role as queen is going to take more things from you again? And I can't do anything about it!"

"I am not asking you to do anything." The scarlet eyes were kind. "I do not need you to protect me. You feeling guilty about things we cannot control will only make things even more difficult for me. The only thing I ask from you it is your love, Ryoma." She smiled, her thumb caressing his cheek. "I only need your love. Can you give it to me? Forever?"

Ryoma hugged her, very, very tight. She could feel his strong heartbeats against her skin and she smiled.

"Do not worry about my arm. It does not hurt anymore. I only worry about how I am going to carry our child."

"I will carry for you." He whispered. "You have my arms as well."

"Thank you." She looked kindly at him.

The teenager caressed the elf queen's face before kissing her.

##########

"Yura?" Shuichirou opened the door of her office, after knocking and having no response. She was on her desk, surrounded by papers. Her eyes did not rise as he stood in front of her. "It is late. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I am not hungry. You can go to bed, I am staying here tonight. I have much to do."

"I am not going to sleep without you." He replied, sadly.

Yura finally looked at him.

"Please, sit down, Shuichirou."

"What is it?" he did what she asked, sitting across from her.

The blue elf removed her engagement ring and placed it in front of him.

"I want to break up." She said, emotionless.

"What are you saying?" he smiled confused. "Are you teasing me again?

"I am not." The blue eyes looked straight at him. "Please, let's end this. I realized that I was the only one who made efforts for this relationship to happen. I am the one who is always running after you. If I did not do anything, we would not be together."

"Yura…"

"First I thought that you were just slow and clueless, but, if you were really interested in me, you would also do something to be with me." She took a long pause, before looking at him again. "This is the first time you came to me and even so, it just happened because you were feeling frustrated."

"That is not true!"

"Did you ever talk to Sakuno-sama about leaving your position like you said you would?"

He could not respond and she smiled, sadly.

"You had never trully plan to come live here with me, right?" he noticed the blue eyes were glistering with tears. "For you, Sakuno-sama will always be the daughter you could not have with Sayuri and that is why you are so over protective about her. That is why you cannot leave her side."

The general continued to be quiet and he lowered his head, unable to look at her anymore. He had failed Yura again and he felt horrible.

She stood up and looked at him, making a tremendous effort to hold back her tears. She placed the ring on his hand, her heart about to fall into pieces.

"I am very sorry to impose my feelings on you, so I am setting you free, General."

Yura left the room and Shuichirou pressed the small ring inside his hands. He did not even realize when the warm and big tears started to roll down on his face.


	34. Chapter 34

"You are spoiling me." Ryoma said, as Sakuno was feeding him some tangerine. They were finish having breakfast on bed.

"Of course I am." She placed a small kissed on his lips.

"Are you feeling better? Your body was so cold yesterday."

"I am." She smiled before drinking some tea. "You held me all night long. Thank you."

"I was worried about you. I didn't know about how winter could affect you so much."

"As long I keep inside and warm, it is not so bad."

"Sakuno, it is really all right for us to be here? Don't you have things to do back home?"

"Ah!" she looked at him, surprised, putting the cup aside. "It is the first time you call Aubree your home!"

The realization made him blushed and he averted his eyes.

"Of…of course!"

"Ryoma, you are so cute." She looked straight at his face. "I want to devour you."

His whole face was deeply red and the queen giggled.

"Do not worry. I would be useless to do anything outside the castle in such weather. Winters were always a lonely time for me, since my parents passed away. The counselors always tried to cheer me up and they would spend a lot of time with me, delaying their work." He noticed a little sadness on her voice. He pulled her close and hugged her gently.

"I hope you do not feel lonely anymore. I want to give you only happy memories on winter days."

"Thank you." Sakuno kissed his face and snuggled on his neck.

########

"Ah, General!" Amaya smiled at Shuichirou when he appeared on the main room of the castle. "Welcome back."

"I am sorry for coming uninvited." He replied, quietly. "I would like to talk with Sakuno-sama. Is she available?"

"We just have dinner; she is probably resting with Ryoma-kun." She investigated his expression. "You look terribly. Did something happen?"

"I will wait for Sakuno-sama in here." He showed her a small smile, trying to hide his sadness.

It didn't take long to Sakuno appear. She stopped by the door and looked at him, seriously for a while. Shuichirou made a reverence to her.

"My Queen, I am sorry for coming even thought you did not ask for me, but…"

His words stopped with the weight of her body over his. The elf queen held her father tight. Shuichirou hugged her back and asked gently.

"Are you well?"

"I am!" Sakuno raised her face and looked at him. "I am sorry for leaving without saying anything; I really needed to talk to Ragna."

"Was she able to help you?"

"Yes!" she held his hand. "I know how I can break the peace pact. For good."

"Really?!"

"Yes! But I cannot tell you yet." She smiled. "But, please, trust me. Can you do it?"

It took him a moment to respond. She seemed so mature and determinate. Shuichirou kissed her forehead, before touching her face.

"Yes."

The scarlet eyes investigated the green ones.

"General, what is wrong?"

"My Queen, there is something important I must discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I am officially presenting my resignation to you. I cannot be your general or counselor anymore."

"Are you this upset with me?" Sakuno asked, her head was down and the red bangs in front of her eyes. "Do I displease you as a ruler so much?"

"That is not it." He touched her hand and looked gently at her. "You told me before; I need to let you walk by yourself. You have Syuusuke and Kunimitsu. They are more than apt to be by your side. You have Koharu-san to take care of the human land and she is also doing a great job. Actually, I was supposed to do this some time ago, but I did not have the courage to talk to you."

"What happened?"

"Yura broke our engagement off." His heart hurt as saying those words.

"Why?!"

"I hurt her feelings. She had every right to do it." He lowered his eyes. "I have promised her I would retire and we could live together in Viorel, but I have been postponing this for a while now."

"Are you retiring to be with her?" Sakuno asked, gently. "There is no need for you to do so. You can still have your position even living at the blue country, I can talk to Yura-san about it so…

"My Queen…" Shuichirou touched her hand and looked at her seriously. "It is time. I am not doing it for Yura, it is too late for us already. I am doing it for myself. I have been the general for my whole life and I was trained to do so since I was born. I want to find out what kind of person I am, away from this position."

"I understand. But, even if you are not the general anymore, you will still be in my life, right?" her eyes were hopeful. "I want the heir to call you grandfather when the time comes."

"Of course. I will be waiting anxiously to meet your child."

"What are you going to do from now on?" she asked, concerned.

"I was thinking about moving to Alani. My family's house is there anyway. I would need to do some renovations, but I will have plenty of free time now."

"Can I ask for one favor, Shuichirou-san?"

"Of course."

"I am going to the human country when the snow stops. I will ask Koharu-san to arrange a meeting with the human lords. Can you accompany me on that, just once more?"

"Yes, My Queen." Shuichirou smiled at his daughter and hugged her, as the general, for the last time.

##########

Ryoma was sitting impatiently on their chambers. He wanted to go with Sakuno but she stopped him. He was afraid Shuichirou and her would argue again. He stood up as the door opened and the elf queen entered the room.

"Sakuno?" he noticed she was trying to hold back her cry, but the attempted was in vain. The scarlet eyes were filled with tears that poured down on her face. "Sakuno! What happened?!"

She was unable to respond. Ryoma held her by her trembling shoulders for a moment.

"He cannot do that with you!" opening the door in a rush, he ran outside.

"Ryoma, wait!"

The human boy crossed the hallways in a desperate speed. Arriving at the gardens, he saw Shuichirou leaving, getting close to his horse. He was able to grab his shoulder and he turned around, surprised, as the teenager was in front of him, angrily.

"Ryoma-kun?!"

"What did you do to Sakuno?! Why is she crying like that?!"

He finally let go of Shuichirou as Ciar landed hard by his master side, roaring at the human. Ryoma could feel the dangerous freezing breath leaving his noustris. Shuichirou took a deep breath and touched the dragon's paw.

"It is okay, Ciar. Ryoma-kun is just upset." he looked at the boy, gently. "I am sorry for making Sakuno-sama sad. I just resign from my position. I had no intentions of making her cry."

"What?" he was truly surprised. "Why did you do that?"

"I got my reasons." the cold wind blow and moved Shuichirou's dark long hair. The green eyes were glistering seriously. "Ryoma-kun, you have an even more important role now. Not only you will be the father of the heir, but I am also entrusting my daughter to you. Can you take care of Sakuno-sama properly? Are you apt for such responsability?"

"I am." the winter breeze also touched his long bangs but his golden eyes were unwavering. Shuichirou got close, hugging him tight with one arm. He smiled at the boy.

"Please, make her happy." he said, gently, before turning around and climb his horse.

When Sakuno arrived, she was only able to see the former general going away and his black armor started to fade within the white horizon, in the midst of the falling snow.


	35. Chapter 35

Shuichirou continued to look at the dark sky. The snow had finally stopped and he was on the balcony, drinking some warm tea. He had returned from the violet country and told Kunimitsu and Syuusuke about his decision and the elf queen's acceptance on his resignation. They were terribly surprised and tried to persuade him out of that idea, but it was in vain. They shared a very silent dinner and he excused himself.

"We finally have some stars." Syuusuke said, gently. He stood by his side and looked up with a smile.

"Yes." He responded, quietly. "It is a beautiful night. I am going to miss this view when I leave to Alani."

"Shuichirou, did something happen between you and Yura? You would not make such decision out of the blue. You are sulking terribly since you return. You usually have a silly smile on after spending time with her."

Picking up her engagement ring from his pocket, he showed to Syuusuke, his head down.

"She broke up with me." He wondered how long it would take for those words stop hurting his chest. "Are you going to scold me?"

"Not at all." He kneeled down in front of his friend and looked at him, the blue eyes worried. "You look miserably enough. What happened? Does she know you resign?"

"She said I had never made an effort for us to be together. She was so angry with me; we did not even speak to each other when I left." He pressed the ring inside his hand. "She did not even say goodbye. I just… wanted to see her one more time."

"I am very sorry." Syuusuke said, sincerely.

"Thank you so much for everything you did for us. I really appreciate it."

"I really wanted you two to be together. I am a sucker for happy endings."

########

"What a pity." Ryuu said, as he and Amaya were on the stables of the castle. Rae was sleeping soundly in the middle of the hay. Every night he would make sure he was well and not affected by the cold, checking his temperature and changing the heavy blankets over his body. He seemed very comfortable and well. "Shuichirou-san and Yura-san seemed so close."

"Shuichirou-san is going to move away from the capital too. He must be extremely heartbroken."

"I can relate it. When you were with Kunimitsu-san I also did my best to not see you. It truly hurt."

"Oh, I am so sorry, I did not know that."

"Can I ask you something?" he cleaned his hands and was in front of his wife. "If Kunimitsu-san did not delay the wedding, would you still be with him?"

"I wanted him to hurry so I would not have the courage to back off. Even when we were together, he was so cold and distant, I am sure he was just fulfilling a duty by staying with me. All the time I spent with him, I was thinking about you." Her hands touched his face and she looked at his blue eyes. "You were the only one I ever loved."

"Did you listen to that, baby?" he touched her belly with a big smile. "You are very lucky. There is nothing but love between your parents. Your father's heart always belonged to your mother as well."

Amaya kissed Ryuu passionately and hugged him as close as possibly with a 5-month baby bump between them. The dark elf picked up his wife on his arms and whispered, in a loving tone.

"I think it is time for us to go to bed."

"I think it is." She smiled at her husband.

########

Ryoma caressed Sakuno's long hair. He was sitting on the bed and she had lay down, her head on his thigh and her body curled. After Shuichirou left, she was so heartbroken. The elf queen just informed Amaya quickly about what happened, before returning to the room with him.

"What are you going to do about the general's position?" he asked, gently.

"Syuusuke or Kunimitsu can have it." her voice was sad. "I was so happy to know about them. Shuichirou-san would be a great husband and father someday. He really deserved to be happy."

"There are things we cannot predict."

Sakuno sat down and looked at Ryoma.

"What if it also happens to us? What if we separate from each other?"

"It is impossible." He touched her face and showed her one of his discreet smiles. "There is no way we would ever fall apart. We are going to have a child and be happy forever. I will grow old and grey by your side."

He kissed the elf queen wanting to reassure his feelings, but Sakuno pushed him by the shoulders, in a sudden move.

"Let's get married, Ryoma! Now!"

"Now?!"

"Well, not now, I would probably freeze outside, but… soon! When the snow starts to melt we can go to the capital and I can find a priest there! We can get married in the same day! No one needs to know!"

"Can we do such a thing?" he was really confused. "Can you get married like this? I thought you had to wait until the meeting with the human lords."

"I do not want to wait anymore!" she grabbed his shirt and lowered her head, the scarlet hair hiding her face. "I… I want to get married with someone who truly loves me. Someone who I chose." Raising her head, she interrogated his expression. "You were the one who proposed to me before. Do you regret it?"

"Of course not. I will never take it back." He kissed her fingers. "I really want to be your husband, Sakuno."

The elf queen kissed him, gently, and Ryoma held her tight.

#######

Ryoma looked at Sakuno, he was standing near the door. It was morning. She was still sleeping inside the covers and he left the room silently, not wanting to wake her up.

Amaya and Ryuu here having breakfast and talking. The teenager approached them, politely.

"Ryoma-kun, good morning!" the dark elf smiled. "Where is Sakuno-sama?"

"Good morning to you two. She is still sleeping.

"Are you all right? You seem worried." Amaya asked.

"Amaya-san, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, sweetie. What is it?"

##########

"Shuichirou!" Syuusuke entered his room in a rush. The taller elf was organizing his clothes and stopped as seeing him.

"What is it?" he noticed the violet paper letter on his hand. "Did something happened to Sakuno-sama?!"

"What do you think about a wedding?" He had a wide grim on. "Yura would definitely come! And you will have the chance to give your daughter away for someone who really treasures her this time!"


	36. Chapter 36

A week passed by, quickly. The blizzards finally stopped two days ago and the temperature started to get less cold.

'Sakuno?" Ryoma called her gently. "Wake up."

She stretched herself and looked at him, still sleepy. It was early in the morning.

"Good morning." She smiled, opening her eyes. "Is everything okay?

"Yes." He kissed her gently. "The snow stopped. We can finally go back to the capital."

"Really?!" she sat down, quickly, a big smile on her face.

"Hm." He watched the elf queen ran to the balcony's closed windows and she saw the sunshine after so many freezing days.

"It is so beautiful!" the snow was glistering.

"Let's go have breakfast so we can start packing after."

"Yes!"

When Sakuno opened the closet, she stopped, surprised, as recognizing the beautiful furisode hanging there. It was dark green and there were sakura flowers scattered all over its fabric. The obi was dark red, making a beautiful contrast. She touched it and her heart was beating fast. It was a gift from her father to her mother when she was still a child.

She turned around and looked at Ryoma.

"Why is it in here?"

"Syuusuke-san brought it last night. He said it was your favorite."

"What do you mean? Syuusuke is here? Why?" she was truly confused.

"So we can get married." He showed her a small smile.

"What?!" Ryoma stood from the bed and stood in front of her, holding her hand.

"I asked Amaya-san to help me. She wrote Syuusuke-san asking if it was possible, according to the peace pact. He wrote back and said there was nothing prohibiting a widow queen to remarry. He organized everything with Amaya-san. We could not sneak out to get married. You have so many people around you that really care about you. It would not be fair to them. And I want everyone to celebrate this with us." He kissed her hand, before looking at her again and Sakuno was sure the golden eyes never looked more beautiful. "I want everyone who helped us so far to be with us and wish us happiness."

"Ryoma…" she was on the edge of tears.

"So, do you accept it? Everyone is waiting."

The elf queen jumped on him, holding him tight. She kissed him deeply and Ryoma held her close.

"Yes!" she replied with a big smile, filled with absolute happiness.

##########

Amaya, Kayo and Yura looked at Sakuno proudly. They were helping the elf queen to get ready. Her hair was tight on a ponytail and there were a couple of hairpins with small violets on them. It was Amaya's gift.

"You are so beautiful, My Queen!" the shorter elf said, finishing to fix her kimono.

"Very much indeed." Yura touched her hand. "Ryoma-kun must be anxious to see you. Syuusuke was helping him with him to get dress."

"Thank you so much, all of you. Yura-san, I am so sorry about you and Shuichirou-san, I…"

"Do not worry about it." She smiled kindly at her. "Today is a happy day, to happy thoughts only."

"Let's go?" Amaya smiled at her.

When they crossed the hallways, Sakuno stopped as seeing Shuichirou there. It was the first time she saw him without the general's armour on a official event. He was wearing a representative outfit, Syuusuke insisted and he was very handsome.

"My Queen.' He made a reverence. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

She ran to his side and held his arm, tight. Once again, he would deliver his daughter and, this time, his heart was absolute certain she had found real love.

"You are very beautiful, Yura." Syuusuke said, as she was by his side and he offered his arm to her. She was also wearing a representative outfit. Her dress was dark green with golden pieces, but her long ears had blue earrings on them. There was a small hydrangea brooch on the strap of her dress. He noticed her eyes did not leave Shuichirou and he smiled.

"Isn't Shuichirou charming today?"

"Ah!" she averted her eyes, embarrassed. "I was just thinking it is strange he is not wearing his armor."

"Well, he is not the general anymore." He looked at her with the corner of his blue eye. "He asked to resign a while ago."

She was too shocked to ask anything else. They had arrived to the intern gardens, kept as a greenhouse. Since it was closed with glass, there were still some flowers inside, even with the cold weather, making a lovely background with the violets. Ryuu was there with Amaya. Ryoma showed a small smile as seeing Sakuno. He was wearing traditional groom attire. The hakama was stripped with fine lines of black and grey. The kimono was entirely black and he looked so grown up.

Shuichirou held her face between his hands and kissed her forehead, looking at his daughter with watery eyes. They were in front of the priest.

"Be happy."

"Yes." Sakuno replied before Ryoma held her hand.

"Thank you, Shuichirou-san."

"Take good care of her, Ryoma-kun."

"I will. I promise."

The priest was a very short elderly female elf with long silver hair. She had dark eyes and a gentle expression. She smiled as the bride and groom were in front of her, looking at each other.

"It is a great pleasure for me to celebrate such union. Our beloved queen already suffered enough. It is her time to find happiness too." She looked at Ryoma and the weight of his love for her was obvious on his golden eyes. "I was informed briefly about your relationship with our queen, young man, but I am sure you deserve her affection. Being ready to die for her sake shows your feelings are genuine and real."

"Sakuno, I changed in the minute our paths crossed. Since the first time I saw you, my heart changed. You saved me not only once and I don't know if I could ever reciprocate properly everything you have done to me." He touched her face. "But I can promise you, for the rest of my life, I will give you nothing but happiness. I want to build a future with you, the future you granted me and help you with any burdens we find ahead as well."

Amaya sobbed, happily and Ryuu held his wife, drying her tears with a small handkerchief. Sakuno giggled at her before looking at Ryoma again.

"You were the one who taught me about love, real love. Because of you I stood up for myself and I was able to be free. I am sure that, even if we have any difficulties ahead, we can deal with them, together. I love you. I love you very, very much."

"I hope that fate favour you two and this love can florish on the red country, for many years to come." The priest smiled at them. "You may kiss the bride."

Sakuno and Ryoma shared the first kiss as husband and wife with a small share of dry flowers the representative tossed gently over them. It was the first time Ryoma showed a big and sincere smile, as holding the elf queen close.

##########

The celebration continued and it was night already. They all had dinner together. Kayo and Syuusuke were drinking together with the priest. Sakuno and Ryoma were sitting with Amaya and Ryuu.

"My Queen, when do you plan on going to Murasaki?"

"Tomorrow morning we are going to return to the capital. Maybe a couple of days more or so. Yura-san and Kayo-san are going with us as well. Kunimitsu is going to stay and the rest of us are going to the human country.

"I am so sorry I cannot fulfill by duty and go with you, My Queen."

"Do not worry. I would never let you travel in your condition. This baby is very precious; we must do everything to protect him or her." She smiled at the couple. "Do you prefer a boy or a girl, Ryuu-san?"

"I just want the birth to be safe and the baby and Amaya can be healthy. I know she is going to give me a beautiful child either way." He kissed his wife's cheek. They were so in love with each other.

"What about you, Amaya-san?"

"I want our child to have Ryuu's beautiful skin." She rubbed her belly.

"Is it easy to happen?" Ryoma asked.

"Not really. She has the most powerful bloodline." Ryuu answered, but he was not bothered by it. "But we can try with the next ones."

"Oh, so you want more children?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes! At least two more. Ryuu is really good at making love; there is no way I am having just this one!"

"It is because you inspire me, Amaya." He kissed his wife's hand.

Sakuno giggled at the violet elf's enthusiasm and Ryoma blushed from head to toe.

"What about you, My Queen? Does Ryoma-kun perform properly? A good lover makes a marriage sweeter."

He felt his heart dropped to the floor and he wanted to disappear. The teenager was sure Sakuno was not going to answer such private question, but she smiled gently, like they were discussing about the weather.

"Ryoma is simply wonderful. I am very, very pleased. His body is amazing and he always makes sure I am completely satisfied."

"Very good, Ryoma-kun." Ryuu smiled at him, no embarrassment whatsoever. "It is important to make our wives happy and loved."

"Ye…yes." He whispered, feeling the sweat dripping from his body. He wanted to die.

##########

Yura was looking at Ragna's mountain from the castle main balcony. She had left the party without anyone noticing. The cold wind blew her long silver hair. Suddenly, Shuichoru's voice called her attention and she turned around, surprised.

"Are you okay?" he asked, very gently and she noticed he was a little shy.

"I am, thank you." Her heart was racing and she looked up again, trying to disguise it. But, it did not work. He removed the cloak of his clothes and put over her small shoulders.

"I know you are coldish. It is winding a lot here."

"Thank… thank you."

There was a deep silent between them, only the wind blowing could be heard.

"Syuusuke told me you resign." She was finally able to speak, but still not looking at him. "Why did you do that?"

"You were right. It was time." He smiled at her. "Sakuno-sama will be just fine and I need to find a new path for my life. I could not hide from life inside that dark armor forever." Touching his face, he remembered her warmth. "I need to talk you for giving me the push I need to improve myself. Thank you very much, Yura. You were always making me a better person. I was so lucky you were in my life. I am forever grateful for everything we share. I am so sorry I ruined everything."

Big, round tears started to fall from the dark blue eyes with that touch and his words and she did not even notice. Averting her face, Yura felt extremely ashamed.

"Yura, what is wrong?!" he was surprised and concerned.

"Why are you asking such a thing?!" she tried to dry her tears with her hands, quickly. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to be so close to you?! Do you have any ideia how much it hurts?!"

"Yura…"

"I miss you." She looked at him, the blue eyes glistering with tears. "I miss you so much, Shuichirou."

The taller elf kissed her deeply and fiercely. She tried to push him away but the taste of his lips and the feelings she had inside took her strength away. It took them a long time until Shuichirou separated their lips and looked at her, seriously, the moonlight over them.

"Please, accept me again. I am all yours if you still want me. I will never make you cry again, except for happy tears. I want you, Yura. It can only be you. The new me, the new person I am going to be away from the general position, I want to discover that with you by my side. Please. Can you forgive this clueless and slow old man? Please."

"Yes." She whispered after a while, finally showing him one of her sweet smiles he already loved so much.

"Okay then!" Shuichirou grabbed her body and carried her on his arms, running with the blue elf to the inside garden area, startling everybody.

"Madam Priest, can you officialize another marriage?! " he asked, with a wide smile on. "We cannot waist any more time!"


	37. Chapter 37

It took another week to all the human lords could be reunited in Murasaki.

Momoshiro was the younger of them. Winter was finishing and the temperature was pleasant, so Koharu placed a long table on the front garden of the castle, covered with dark green tends.

They all raise from their seats when Sakuno appeared, followed by Ryoma, Syuusuke, Shuichirou, Kayo and Yura. Koharu was already with the lords and made a reverence as seeing her close. The elf queen was wearing a dark green coat over a white dress. The human lords were amazed by her beauty and they could not stop staring at her. It made Ryoma uncomfortable, but Sakuno wasn't bother by them a bit.

The elf queen smiled gently at all the five lords after she sat down on the main sit. Koharu sat by her side and her husband and the counselors stood behind the young human, near the queen.

"It is a great pleasure to finally being able to meet all of you. Thank you for coming to meet me."

"We did not have a saying, right?" a thin old man with a long black beard replied, annoyed. "You are doing as you please. You even got married with that boy over there without asking permission."

"Watch your tongue before speaking with Sakuno-sama!" Koharu punched the table, but Sakuno touched her hand and looked at her with her an unchangeable smile.

"That is okay, Koharu-san. Do not worry." Retrieving her hand, she looked at the lord who complained.

"I am sorry my lord, but you are mistaken. I do not need anyone's permission. Do I have to remind you that I already fulfilled all of my duties written on the peace pact? I got married to the human king who won the tournament, I even conceived a child." She touched her left arm. "I carry now a permanent reminder on what this arrangement took from me. But, even with all the pain I endured, I am still a very protective wife, so, I advise you to not speak of my dear husband with such contempt again, otherwise, you will be the one with your limbs missing." Her voice was gentle and she continued to smile, but there was something sinister in the scarlet eyes and the old lord swallowed hard.

"Sakuno-sama." Momoshiro, said, politely. "You said you wanted to discuss the matter about Murasaki's administration and changes on the peace pact. What could those be?"

"First of all, I made a decision about Murasaki's state. I want Koharu-san to be the new lady of this land. I have no need of new territories and I will be even busier from now on. I believe it is only right to a human to deal with a human land." She looked at Koharu. "Do you accept it, Koharu-san? You are doing a exceptional work. I have no doubts you will be a proper ruler."

"My Queen, I…" she was speechless.

"That is impossible!" an overweight, bald lord complained. "She is a servant! She does not have any royal blood, how can she obtain such territory so easily?!"

"Royal blood?" Sakuno looked at the lord. "Such thing is not important and cannot attest to any nobility of character. My grandmother was tortured by her human husband with royal blood and she ended up killing herself. Akio, who also had royal blood, tried to manipulate me and used me as a weapon. My husband and my general were the ones who saved me and save all of your lands as well, because he wanted me to decimate all of you. Murasaki is my land and I can do with it as I see fit. I am also not asking your opinion on this matter, I am informing you."

There was a deep silence between the human lords. They looked at each other, unable to reply.

"The last subject." Sakuno stood up and looked at them from above. "I decided to end the peace pact for good."

The representatives looked at her, shocked and Ryoma too. One human lord with white hair stood up, looking at her angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?! Did you come today just to make fun of us?!"

"Not at all, my lord." She replied, quietly. "But, I was able to revise the document and there was an interesting paragraph there. If all of you recall correctly, the one who defeats the contestants of the tournament will have the elf queen." She showed them a wicked smile and a part of her pointy fangs, but her face continued as placid as always. "I defeated your champion. I regain the right of owning myself. Therefore, I am also demand that terrible treat finishes with me."

"You have no right to ask such a thing! You cannot decide for the humans!" the overweight lord screamed.

Ryoma wanted to make him respect his wife but Shuichirou stopped him, putting an arm in front of his body. The green eyes silently asked him to be still.

A sudden strong wind blew and the earth shook. When Ryoma opened his eyes, Rae was there. He growled loudly at the human lords and they froze on their places, terrified. The red dragon came close to the table and he placed his head on Sakuno's shoulder, the bright yellow eyes looking at them in a menacing way.

"Of course I can." she caressed the dragon's face and he distanced himself a little, standing behind her. "I can end all of your human countries with a simple movement of my hand. So many centuries of owning us made the humans forget about our strength, but it ends today. I bled and I hurt the ones who are dear to me, I even lost my child. No other royal elf will suffer what I have been trough. I will not back away from my decision. How many human lives were lost on the arenas? We can have another war that the humans will definitely lose or you can agree with me this peace pact is nothing but a cruel resolution for both sides.

"Sakuno-sama." Momoshiro stood and looked at her, seriously, but he spoke respectfully. "I am very sorry for everything Akio-sama did with you, but you must understand our fears as well. The pact is the only thing that secures us that we will not be subdue by the elves. Are you able to assure our safety?"

"My people have never started any wars, Momoshiro-sama. The humans were the ones who murdered the white elf children and started the Great War. We only accept the peace pact because we did not agree on violence. We never did." She looked at Ryoma with loving eyes. "I got married to a human for love this time. There is no way I would ever permit something bad to happen to his kin."

Sakuno looked at her belly and put her hand over it. She smiled kindly.

"This child I am waiting now also has human blood."

All the representatives and Ryoma were surprised with her words.

Syuusuke grabbed the teenager arm and whispered.

"Did you know about that?!"

"Is this the face of someone who knew about it?!" he whispered back, the golden eyes wide in absolute shock.

Raising her eyes, she looked at the human lords, seriously.

"As long as the humans are respectful and peaceful towards us, the elves will remain peaceful towards you as well. As I desire my child to be free, I also will protect your children's future. You have my word."

The meeting ended with all the lords, Koharu and Sakuno signing the new papers and decisions about humans and elves. The representatives were together with Ryoma as Sakuno was finishing talking with the human lords.

"You are going to be a father, Ryoma-kun!" Sayo smiled at him.

The boy couldn't reply, his hands were shaking and he felt his mind going blank. Syusuuke held him, realizing he was about to faint.

"Congratulations, Ryoma-kun." Syuusuke said, happily.

"What is wrong, Shuichirou?" Yura smiled at her husband. She noticed he was about to cry. "You are going to be a grandfather. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes." He responded, sniffling already. There were small tears in the corner of this eyes and his wife giggled. He was trying to put a serious face, but was failing miserably.

Sakuno finally got close to them again and she touched Ryoma's hand, smiling at him.

"Are you happy?" she asked, gently.

"How long do you know?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"On our honeymoon night, I felt the heartbeat for the first time. I was afraid something could happen again, so I wanted to wait a while to be sure." She placed his hand over her belly. "But, there is nothing but strong heartbeats since. I think this one will be all right."

Her husband hugged her very tight. He wanted to hide the tears that formed on his golden eyes. His heart was about to stop.

"Thank you, Sakuno. Thank you so much."

#########

Ragna smiled as seeing Rae landing on the top of the mountain. The dragon was very careful with his mistress and helped her to get down from his back. She caressed his head, thanking him for his concern.

It was sunset time in a spring day. The mountain top was filled with violets swaying gently with the wind.

"Welcome, My Queen." She said, floating inside the cave's entrance.

"Hello, Ragna. It's been a while." Sakuno entered and the white elf was floating near her. "We made it. The peace pact ended. I am free." She made a reverence in front of the oracle. "Thank you very much!"

"I know." She smiled, showing her fangs. "Did you forget who I am?"

Sakuno was surprised for a while at the realization.

"That is right. You knew. And you also knew it would work."

"Of course."

"So… you also know that…" Sakuno touched her belly.

"I know."

"Can you tell me if this child will grow properly?" there was a hint of sadness on the scarlet eyes. She remembered her miscarriage. "Will I be able to be a mother this time?"

"Do not mourn, My Queen." She said, seriously. "The seed of that man was weak. You would bleed and suffer and that child would not survive the birth. It was better that way." She lowered her body and touched Sakuno's lower abdomen with her coldish fingers. There was a small white light coming from her hands. "This one is extraordinary. A powerful heir made of nothing but genuine love. But, there is still one thing that needs to be fix."

Before Sakuno could ask about her words, Ragna grabbed her left arm in a sudden move. Her long and sharp fingernails entered Sakuno's flesh and she screamed in pain, her blood running over the oracle's fingers.

When she was finally able to open her eyes again, her lost arm was back, completely and perfectly and she looked at her hand, unbelieving.

"What did you do?!" Sakuno looked at her.

"The heir needs a mother with both arms to hold him properly." She smiled, showing her pointy teeth. "Choose a good name for this child, My Queen. Its will be in history for many centuries to come. The heir with dark hair, black as the midnight. Enjoy your husband too. His life will be as long as yours, since your blood is his as well.

#########

Ryoma looked at the mountain, concerned. He was in front of the Lubjica's castle. Ryuu and Amaya were there with him.

"Why is she taking so long?"

"Be at ease, Ryoma-kun." Ryuu tried to calm him down. "Ragna would never hurt the queen and Rae is with her. There is no better body guard."

"You are so cute worrying about your wife, Ryoma-kun." Amaya said, rubbing her belly. It was even bigger and rounder in the 7th month.

"Sakuno!" he saw when the dragon landed a few meters away and Sakuno was on the ground. He froze on his spot, as realizing her arm was back. "What is that?!

The elf queen crossed the flowery field, running, a wide smile on her face. COming close to him, she jumped on her husband's chest and Ryoma feel over the violets holding her on his chest.

"Ryoma, look! Ragna restored my arm! I can hold our baby properly now!"

"That is amazing!" he touched her hand ad he sat down, the elf queen on his lap. "It is really here!"

"Sakuno-sama, are you okay?!" Amaya and Ryuu got close, concerned.

"What about our child? Did she say anything?!"

"Yes." Sakuno touched his face and both hands. "Our child is fine. We are going to be just fine."

The orange and yellow tones of the sunset touched their figures and a nice spring breezed moved the elf queen's long scarlet hair. She kissed her husband deeply, surrounded by the violet flowers, her heart finally in absolute peace.


	38. Chapter 38

Shuichirou walked from one side to another, worried. They were in the royal castle. Yura was sitting watching her husband. He was pale and nervous.

"Shuichirou, sit down for a minute. You look like you are about to faint."

"Why is taking so long?!" he looked at her, concerned. Sakuno's voice echoed from her room to the hallway. It was a painful cry.

"She may be the queen but she is still a woman. There is no way she can make things go faster. A baby has its own time." She smiled at him, touching his hand and pulling him to sit by her side. His wife rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. "Do not worry. Amaya-san and Kayo-san are with her, Ryoma-kun too. She will be all right."

Kunimitsu and Syuusuke were on the other side of the room. They were very concerned too. Sakuno's water broke on the night before and she was in labor for hours now.

"I feel so useless." Syuusuke said. "My queen is in pain and I am unable to do anything for her."

"Aren't all men useless at such times?"

Kunimitsu's attention was drawn to the little boy on his feet. The 6 month old baby sat down in front of him and smiled. He had Amaya's violet hair and Ryuu's light blue eyes. He stretched his little hands to Kunimitsu and the counselor picked him up.

"Hello, little one."

"Ah! Yuichi, don't!" Ryuu ran to him. The baby had escaped from his father's lap while Ryuu was sitting on the ground, playing with him. "I am sorry he bothered you. I fell asleep for a minute."

"That is okay." Kunimitsu replied, gently. The baby giggled.

"We can take care of him for a while. You can rest, Ryuu-san. You must be exhausted, traveling here with a small child and a pregnant wife in such a hurry." Syuusuke smiled at him.

"Would that be really okay?"

"Of course." The baby leaned his head on Kunimitsu's chest.

"He really likes you." Ryuu smiled at him.

"He is already very brave, he is not intimidated by Kunimitsu's face."

"He is a beautiful boy. I am sure the next one will be as well. You must be proud." Kunimitsu replied, not listening to his friend's teasing.

"Thank you."

"Look at Kunimitsu with the baby." Yura pointed to Shuichirou. "Isn't that cute?"

"Yura…" he said, seriously.

"Yes?" she smiled at him.

"Would you…" she noticed the slight blush on her husband's face and was amused he was still shy over certain matters. "Like to have one too?"

"A child?" she was surprised. "Of course." Her response was extremely calm and direct. "I was just waiting for you to have those wishes as well."

"What?! Were you thinking about that?" he was really surprised. She touched her face and smiled at him.

"I want to have as many children as possible with you, Shuichirou. I love you that much."

He held his wife tight, not able to reply with words. Yura giggled at him, hugging him back.

#########

Sakuno pressed the pillow with such strength her knuckles were white. Her entire body was trembling in pain and her breathing was slow and deep. She was laying on her side. Her free hand touched her big 9-month belly and it seemed it was about to explode. Her forehead was covered in sweat and the red bangs were glued on her face. She bit her lips trying to hold in another scream and it hurt Ryoma's heart. He was on the other side of the bed, massaging her lower back.

"Sakuno-chan, I know it hurts, but continue to breathe slowly, okay?" Sayo smiled gently at her.

"Your baby is all ready to come." Amaya touched her belly. "You will feel the need to push at any time now."

"It hurts." A small tear crossed the elf queen's face. "It really hurts. How can you be doing this again, Amaya-san?" she asked, between long breaths. Amaya sat in front of her and smiled kindly. She was on her 3rd month.

"You are being so brave, Sakuno-sama, it will be over soon, I promise. I am sure your baby with Ryoma-kun will be lovely." She looked at the human with carrying eyes. "Ryoma-kun, sit here in front of Sakuno-sama. Do not let go of her hand, okay?"

"Yes!" he obeyed and touched his wife's tired face, pushing the wet bangs aside. He kissed her forehead gently. "You are doing a great job. I am so sorry you are in such pain."

She smiled at his words. The golden eyes were so worried. Before she could say anything, another big contraction seemed like was going to rip her body apart and she grabbed his hand, tightly. Ryoma wondered if that was the strength of her actual grip or it was because of the pain. He felt his bones being crushed.

"There we go!" Amaya smiled as Sayo picked up the warm water and some clean towels. "Sakuno-sama, I need you to push. It is time!"

It did not take long for the newborn cry to echoed on the entire castle. Shuichirou and Yura stood up and Ryuu, Kunimitsu and Syuusuke came close to the door. Some short moments passed by and it seemed like an eternity before Sayo appeared at the door with a happy smile.

"Sakuno-sama and the heir are fine! We have a beautiful and healthy baby girl!"

###########

"Ragna!" the 7-year old girl with dark hair and sharp scarlet eyes shouted in the cave's opening. She was wearing a light green dress and was barefoot. Her hair was tight on a ponytail. She had many summer fruits on a small basket in her hands. Rae had brought her up there and was taking care of her. "Ragna, come out, I know you are there!"

The oracle came floating to the cave's entrance with a bored look.

"Oh, it is you again, Princess Rin." The girl smiled widely as seeing her.

"I brought you this! Yuichi, Toshio and Aika helped me with it! It is from the castle's orchard." She placed the basket down, in front of her.

"Ah, the representative's children. Are they still scared of me?" she smiled showing her fangs.

"I told them they are being silly many times!" she offered an orange in her small hands and Ragna took it. "But Kaoru and Kasumi like you too! It is a pity Grandpa could not come with us this vacation!" she was talking about Shuichirou's twin girls. They were one year younger than her. They had Yura's silver hair and Shuichirou's green eyes and he was extremely over protective about them.

"Very well." One of her vines took the basket inside. Ragna got close to the child and caressed her hair, gently. "Thank you, Princess."

"You are welcome! We are leaving today, but when I return to Lubjica I will come to play with you again, all right?"

"I will wait for you." She watched as the child climbed the red dragon and waved. Rin was never afraid of the oracle since the first time they met when she was still a small baby. Like her grandmother, she liked to spend time with the white elf and Ragna grew found of her over those last years.

"Bye bye!" she smiled as watching the little girl fly away.

As Rae reached the ground, she ran to her parents who were waiting for her. Ryoma picked up his daughter high, before kissing her face, making her giggle. Sakuno held her husband's free hand as they were crossing the violet fields one more time on that beautiful afternoon at the summer's end.

 **THE END**

 **Author's notes:**

Rin's name means dignified.


	39. Chapter 39

**EPILOGUE**

"Ryoma?" Sakuno watched as he thrown himself on the bed. The party has ended and they returned to her chambers. His face was deep inside the pillows. "What is wrong?"

"Do not tell people about our private times, please." His voice was filled with embarrassment.

"Why? I said no lies. You make me extremely happy." She sat down by his side and he moved his face to look at her. She had a very content smile on.

"Even so…" he rolled to his back and his face was red. He put one arm in front of his eyes. "Talking about…"

The elf queen touched his wrist, making him look at her before kissing him deeply. Her tongue touched his in a very sensuous movement. Ryoma moaned on her lips. When their mouths separated, his golden eyes were already heavy with desire.

"Do not feel ashamed with the way you make me feel." she looked at him with a sly smile.

Before he could oxygenate his brain enough to answer, she kissed his neck and released his hand, opening the buttons of his shirt and kissing his warm smooth chest. He tried to get up, but Sakuno did not let him. She straddled him. Sometimes Ryoma forgot how incredibly strong she was.

Her kissed made a trail to his navel. His wife removed his pants in a beautiful movement. Her fingers rubbed his hardness and she looked at him like he was a small prey. "She is so beautiful. All of her expressions are simply beautiful." He thought in the midst of love drunkenness.

Ryoma clenched his teeth, feeling a first wave of pleasure crushing against his groin when the elf queen licked him. He realized she liked to witness his reactions to such torture. Her tongue touched him with more pressure and Ryoma moaned, his hands grabbing the sheets. He sat down and his hands touched her silky red hair as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth.

Feeling himself at the edge, Ryoma touched Sakuno's chin and pulled her face close to a kiss. He removed her clothes without separating their mouths. Her lips were so hot. He kissed his wife's beautiful face and nibbled the soft skin of her neck. Sakuno leaned her body, offering her chest to him and Ryoma obeyed, willingly. One of his thighs was between her legs and he could sense the pool of pleasure overflowing. His arm on her waist held her still. He wanted to taste her breasts more.

His ministrations started to make her impatient. Sakuno pulled his face to hers, gently, by his hair and she kissed her husband deeply before sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped the lower part of his body. He wanted to caress her more but he could feel she was already at her limit. Her arms were around his shoulders and she made him enter her. She whispered his name on his ear. It was terribly sweet the way her breathing matched his trusts and how she looked at him with the scarlet eyes filled with need. His hands were possessively grabbing her hips.

On the very edge of such pleasure, Ryoma cupped Sakuno's face and looked straight at her raw and passionate expression.

" _Wife_." The word crossed his mind like a sacred spell. She was his and he belonged only to her for the rest of his days.

He was the only man in the whole world who would see her in such lustful state, the only one she had chosen to attend to her desires and he felt incredibly lucky. Ryuu was right. He wanted nothing but making Sakuno satisfied and loved in every single way.

His arms were crossed on her back, while her hips rubbed on his.

Moving his body, he made her lay down and was on top of her.

On the edge of her orgasm, Sakuno's fingertips touched his sweaty face and the scarlet eyes were extremely tender. Her legs were up on his shoulders and he could feel her entirely. That last kiss was so slow and gentle it made Ryoma's heart turn around inside his chest.

#########

Her soft fingers caressed his dark bangs and his eyes were closed. It always amused her how they could achieve such peaceful moments right before those passionate acts. Touching his chest, she could feel the strong heartbeats of their love making.

Sakuno laid by her husband's side, a silly and satisfied smile on her face. " _I love him so much_." She told herself, before kissing his forehead. The elf queen closed her eyes and was starting to feel sleepy when the strange sound reached her ears and she sat down, quickly. Looking around, she tried to identify the source of it, but, looking at Ryoma, she realized he was not hearing it too.

She felt the soft fluttering on her lower abdomen and her hand stopepd there on an instinct move. She felt the gentle heartbeat on her fingertips and her own heart remembered. The heartbeat echoed on her mind two more times, before she was sure. Sakuno lowered her face and tears rolled down her face, silently. The elf queen held her belly, quietly, holding back her cry, not waiting to awake her husband. A terrible fear of losing that little life reached her and her heart race. But, as the beats continued to repeat themselves, steadly, she felt it was okay to feel a little hopeful.

Looking at Ryoma, she wanted to wake him up and tell him the news, but, it could wait. She wanted to be sure; she did not want him to deal with the terrible news of loosing another child when it was still too soon.

Sakuno distributed many quick kisses all over his face, making him move a little, his eyes still closed. He was very tired.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bringing her close to his chest, by embracing her shoulders.

"I am just happy." She kissed his face. "Very happy."

"Good." His hand caressed her hair.

"Ryoma?"

"Yes?" he replied, quietly.

"Are you still going to make love to me when I get pregnant and have a big, round belly?"

"Of course." Kissing her forehead, he tightened the embrace. "Anytime."

She kissed his chest, satisfied, before closing her eyes and enjoying his warmth. The elf queen was feeling incredibly bless with all the happiness she was already able to achieve by his side. Sakuno prayed that their child could be fine and be born safely soon. She couldn't wait to meet the little one they created together.


End file.
